EL CÍRCULO DE LAS MAFIAS
by Afrodita
Summary: Después de la caída de Voldemort, las familias de mortífagos se han convertido en mafias que se matan entre ellos para tener el poder absoluto. Este fic contendrá acción, romance, sexo, magia, fiestas…[13º UP]
1. Peligro

**Típico: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y el resto son míos.

**Summary****: Después de la caída de Voldemort, las familias de mortífagos se han convertido en mafias que se matan entre ellos para tener el poder absoluto. Este fic contendrá acción, romance, magia, fiestas…**

**EL CÍRCULO DE LAS MAFIAS**

**1. Peligro**

Después de la caída de Voldemort, los mortífagos importantes lucharon por una mejor posición dentro de lo que llegó a ser una "nueva mafia" cuyos interesen iban desde el leve interés de tener poder, hasta convertir a la comunidad mágica en sirvientes para ellos.

Así fue como familias enteras fueron asesinadas tanto por aurores, que veían un gran peligro en los nuevos propósitos de los anteriores mortífagos, y por otros mortífagos, que bajo una codicia desenfrenada abordaban las casas, mataban a sus inquilinos y se quedaban con sus propiedades y con su importancia dentro del nuevo Círculo de las Mafias.

* * * * * * * * * * * * (FLASH BACK) * * * * * * * * * * * *

En la Mansión Malfoy reinaba el absoluto silencio, roto sólo por el rozar de los cubiertos sobre los platos de fina cerámica. En el Comedor estaban sentados Lucius Malfoy, con su habitual aire de superioridad y porte de indiferencia, a su lado Narcisa, para la cual los años no parecían pasar, y al otro lado, en frente de su madre, el joven Draco, que ya contaba los 16 años.

Hacía unos meses que Voldemort había muerto en la batalla contra Harry Potter, y el joven había quedado realmente traumatizado. Hogwarts tuvo que cerrar ese último año sus puertas antes de poder superar la muerte de Dumbledore, por lo que los jóvenes tuvieron que tomar clases particulares en sus casas.

La familia Malfoy se había alzado frente a otras familias mortífagas de menor importancia y era respetada tanto por los aurores como por mortífagos. 

Un par de guardaespaldas se encontraban en la puerta del Comedor, mientras que varios elfos domésticos traían los platos y se hacían cargo de que sus amos tuviesen un buen manjar.

Todo transcurría de forma normal, nadie hablaba en la mesa como era típico, pero en ese momento un ruido vino de la puerta del Comedor y los guardaespaldas agarraron a un hombre moreno con mirada inteligente que venía con varios hombres a su lado.

- Lucius, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que hiciste con la familia Parkinson –sus ojos echaban leves destellos de odio, Lucius se levantó elegantemente y con un movimiento de cabeza indicó a sus hombres que soltasen al señor Zabini, el cual entró seguido de sus respectivos guardaespaldas.

- Me parece muy mal que hayas interrumpido mi cena –dijo con aire de superioridad y serenidad en su voz- esos temas los tratamos cuando no esté mi familia delante –dijo señalando a su mujer y a su hijo.

- No Lucius, tu familia estará presente cuando vaya a hacer esto –dos de sus hombres asesinaron a los guardaespaldas de Lucius con un hechizo verdoso, mientras el señor Zabini se situaba delante de Lucius Malfoy.

Varios hombres se pusieron detrás de Narcisa y Draco, y Zabini mantenía la varita firmemente delante de Lucius, que luchaba por conservar su compostura.

- No hagamos que esto dure mucho: "¡AVADA KEDABRA!" –un rayo verde luminoso impactó sobre el pecho de Lucius, el cual cayó pesadamente al suelo con una expresión de terror en sus ojos, Narcisa gritó justo en el momento que un segundo rayo impactaba sobre ella. Pero cuando uno de sus hombres iba a asesinar a Draco, que miraba con ojos como platos a su madre inerte en el suelo, Zabini le obligó a dejar de apuntar al joven.

- Bien joven Draco, a partir de ahora seré yo tu tutor, ¿has entendido? Te entrenaré como uno más de mis hombres, para ti se ha acabado los años de riquezas.

Así fue como Draco fue obligado a seguir al señor Zabini a su casa y tuvo que iniciarse como un guardaespaldas más de poca monta, mientras veía como el señor Zabini y su familia se instalaban en su Mansión y acaparaban todas sus riquezas, mientras que su antiguo compañero de clase Blaise Zabini, ocupaba la mismísima habitación de Malfoy, que era relegado a los cuartos de servicio.

Le entrenaron para proteger con su vida a la familia Zabini, le privaron de su vida anterior y se fortaleció como joven, maduró, en su mirada la indiferencia se hizo mayor, pero así pudo esconder sus sentimientos, los innumerables planes que danzaban por su mente para asesinar a la familia Zabini y así poder vengarse.

* * * * * * * * * * * * (FIN DE FLASH-BACK) * * * * * * * * * * * *

La fiesta tenía lugar en el amplio salón de una familia finlandesa adinerada, las más importantes familias de mortífagos se encontraban disfrutando de las bandejas que paseaban innumerables elfos domésticos, con toda clase de canapés, bebidas… Un señor de unos cuarenta años vestido con una túnica de gala negra, elegante y pulcramente cuidada, hablaba con varios hombres que reían de alguna gracia que había dicho.

Era un hombre poderoso, de cabellos negros, lisos y con ojos azules claro que resaltaban en la blancura de su piel. Un joven vestido con la túnica que llevaban los hombres a su disposición, se acercó silenciosamente y susurró unas palabras al oído del anfitrión, el cual asintió levemente con la cabeza y se disculpó de los señores que le rodeaban para seguir al joven que le había avisado.

Llegaron a una sala de esperas que había cerca de la entrada principal de la casa, el señor Sigor entró primero y dio la mano al señor Zabini, que se la tendía amablemente y en su boca había una sonrisa sarcástica, lo que hizo que el recelo del señor Sigor hacia ese hombre creciese.

Se sentaron en unos sillones blancos, mientras los hombres de los dos señores se quedaban a una distancia prudente y se observaban calculadoramente. El señor Sigor negaba con autoridad y convencimiento a las cosas que estaba proponiendo Zabini, el cual iba poniendo su rostro cada vez más sombrío a cada negación, y su sonrisa sarcástica iba adornándose más y más en su ancha boca.

Sin llegar a ningún acuerdo el señor Zabini se levantó y cuando se iba a dirigir hacia la puerta de la salida de la habitación se giró de golpe con la varita en alto hacia el señor Sigor, pero éste había sido más rápido y temiendo las intenciones del señor Zabini mostraba en alto su varita, que no dudó en utilizar. El señor Zabini cayó pesadamente sobre la alfombra blanca que adornaba el parqué de ese cuarto amplio. Los hombres del difunto Zabini luchaban contra los de Sigor para conservar su vida, en un despiste del señor Sigor, un joven se puso delante suyo con la varita en alto y una expresión en su rostro que haría a cualquiera huir.

La batalla acabó a su alrededor, los hombres que habían sobrevivido estaban tendidos en el suelo con graves heridas, en el centro de la estancia, el joven rubio y de ojos grises impenetrables apretaba con firmeza su varita frente al pecho del señor Sigor. En ese momento Draco sintió en su espalda la punta de una varita, y una voz sensual de mujer le susurró:

- Tienes dos opciones cariño: matar al señor Sigor y que luego te mate yo a ti, o no matarle y que luego el señor Sigor te mate, ¿qué prefieres? –un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de Draco, había sido pillado por la espalda y tenía la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina.

Draco se acordó de su madre, y de que ya había sido vengada su muerte, por el mismísimo señor Sigor, al que ahora mismo apuntaba y el cual no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro.

La presencia que tenía Draco a su espalda, inquietaba sus pensamientos, un olor a perfume de mujer, discreto pero que endulzaba el olfato dejaba a Draco confundido. Sabía que iba a morir, pero no se decidía por qué muerte le gustaba más.

Años atrás habría decidido sin ninguna duda matar al señor Sigor y luego enfrentarse a la mujer que tenía detrás si tuviese tiempo, pero después de la muerte de su madre y de que el señor que le había causado tantos trastornos estuviese tendido en la alfombra, cerca de donde ahora él se encontraba, hacía que se preguntase si matar al hombre que había llevado a cabo su venganza o simplemente dejar que él le matase por haberle apuntado.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**No sé si os gustará esta idea, jeje, pero es que se me ocurrió el otro día, y bueno yo siempre escribo cosas disparatadas, así que espero que os guste.**

**Por favor, decirme lo que opináis sobre esta historia tan poco normal, y si queréis que la continúe o bien que desista de crear esta historia.**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Gracias por leerla.**


	2. Estrellas

**Típico: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y el resto son míos.

**Summary:** Después de la caída de Voldemort, las familias de mortífagos se han convertido en mafias que se matan entre ellos para tener el poder absoluto. Este fic contendrá acción, romance, magia, fiestas…

**mayumi(): **Aquí tienes la continuación, jeje ella es otro personaje que mi imaginación ha creado jaja. Espero que te guste, tengo ya escritos hasta el sexto capítulo de esta historia, pero bueno creo que los repasaré porque aún no sé si cambiar algunas cosas de la historia.

**EL CÍRCULO DE LAS MAFIAS**

**2. Estrellas**

En ese momento algo en su interior le dijo que tuviese confianza y que hiciese lo que el corazón le decía. ¿Confianza en esos momentos? ¿corazón? Él nunca se había dejado llevar por su corazón, no sabía escucharle, pero algo le dijo que no utilizase la varita, que muriese como un hombre de bien, dejando aparte su orgullo el último instante de vida que tendría.

Por lo tanto, Draco bajó la varita y se la entregó al señor Sigor mientras decía:

- Prefiero que me mate la persona a la que he estado apuntando – y así se quedó fijamente mirando a los ojos azules confundidos del señor Sigor. 

Una figura menuda salió de detrás del cuerpo de Malfoy y se puso a su vista al lado del señor Sigor, Draco giró la vista y la posó en la joven que instantes atrás le había estado apuntando, no debía ser mayor que él, tenía el pelo de color castaño claro, rizado, que caía como una cascada más allá de su espalda, vestía un traje de fiesta corto de color negro, por un lado le llegaba muy por encima del muslo y bajaba hacia la otra pierna hasta situarse algo más largo, dejaba ver un escote discreto que resaltaba su fino cuello pálido, ella era de una palidez extrema y su cara estaba adornada con unos ojos grandes de un color marrón muy profundo, que contrastaban notablemente con el blanco inmaculado de los ojos y daba la impresión de que conseguía leer tus pensamientos, te hacían que apartases la vista de ellos, para bajar a unos labios carnosos y rojizos que sonreían irónicamente.

Cuando el señor Sigor se dispuso a formular las palabras que acabarían con la vida de Draco, la chica que mantenía firmemente la fría mirada gris del joven rubio, se adelantó y agarró la mano del señor Sigor, el cual la miró confundido pero asintió y bajó la varita lentamente.

- Eres muy joven para estar al servicio de alguien –dijo el señor Sigor- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, señor –el señor Sigor abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

- ¿Draco? ¿Malfoy? ¿El hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy? –Draco asintió con la cabeza- pero yo pensé que te habían matado.

- De hecho iba a ser así –Malfoy se perdió levemente en sus pensamientos y una mueca agria adornó su cara- pero prefirieron utilizarme para proteger al estúpido de Zabini.

- Ese hombre está mejor muerto –dijo el señor Sigor tendiéndole la mano a Draco, que la estrechó fuertemente- yo soy Ville Sigor y ella –señaló a la bella joven que había a su lado- es mi hija Syla Sigor.

Draco miró sorprendido a Syla, había arriesgado la vida de su padre con una sangre fría alucinante, Syla le sonrió y Draco notó como se sonrojaba levemente, lo que intentó evitar por todos los medios, él no se solía poner rojo con una chica, de hecho siempre era al revés. El señor Sigor se giró hacia su hija y le dijo:

- ¡Me podrían haber matado Syla! –dijo el señor Sigor esta vez frunciendo el ceño.

- Y habría heredado yo todo –dijo riéndose la chica. Draco miraba asombrado mientras el señor Sigor observaba con recelo a su hija- tranquilo, no iba a utilizar la varita – el señor Sigor asintió como si supiese que su hija tenía razón y Draco se preguntó cómo lo iba a poder saber ella.

Ville Sigor estuvo meditando un rato hasta que finalmente se dirigió a Draco.

- Joven Malfoy, te voy a hacer una propuesta, si no recuerdo mal, tienes aún 17 años y no eres mayor de edad, además ahora estás solo –dejo un breve espacio de tiempo para continuar- yo puedo ejercer de padre adoptivo o tutor, seguro que tu padre me lo habría agradecido, y te enseñaré y te educaré como a mi hija, y cuando cumplas 18 años puedes elegir si ser uno de mis hombres o hacer tu vida por tu lado, ¿qué te parece?

- Acepto –dijo Malfoy mirando sus propios intereses, al fin y al cabo aún no entendía la suerte que había tenido ese día.

- Me alegro –dijo sonriendo abiertamente- Syla, llévale a una habitación y vístele para bajar a la fiesta.

- Joder, que estaba con el americano –dijo Syla poniendo cara de enfadada, aunque realmente se estaba metiendo con su padre, que escandalizado hizo gestos con las manos para que se fuesen los dos.

Draco siguió silenciosamente a Syla, que se movía elegantemente y no se paró para ver si la estaban siguiendo. Caminaron por pasillos largos, decorados con multitud de objetos caros y elegantes. El final de uno de los pasillos más largos acababa en dos puertas de madera, grandes y pulidas, Syla abrió la de la derecha e hizo pasar a Draco. Le enseñó su nueva habitación a un Draco consternado después de haber estado privado ese tiempo de los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado, era un cuarto amplio, con unos ventanales enormes al final de la sala, en un lado había unos sillones de color negro con una mesita pequeña, al otro lado estaba la cama de matrimonio, con doseles verdes trasparentes.

Syla se quedó mirando a Draco, el cual no le quitaba ojo de encima, la chica se acercó a Malfoy y de un movimiento rápido le quitó la túnica, Draco abrió mucho los ojos pero no intentó esconder nada, sabía que tenía un buen cuerpo cosa que vio que la mirada de Syla también había captado. Syla recorrió con la vista los abdominales blancos como el mármol, pero bien formados de Draco, y fue bajando la vista hacia unos boxers color gris clarito, Syla sonrió y subió la vista para fijarse en los fríos ojos de Draco que la miraban con curiosidad.

La chica se dio la vuelta y abrió una puerta que daba a una pequeña habitación que servía como vestidor, revolvió unas túnicas y finalmente sacó una de color gris clarito, se acercó nuevamente a Draco y se la coló delicadamente por la cabeza. Las manos frías Syla rozaron la piel de Draco, que agradeció que la túnica hubiese bajado del todo para que la joven no viese lo que ese contacto había provocado en él.

Syla sonrió después de comprobar lo bien que le quedaba la túnica, se acercó a él y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco para susurrarle _"estás muy guapo"_, Draco sintió como un cosquilleo recorría su oreja y como un escalofrío bajaba por todo su cuerpo. La chica se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el pasillo, Draco siguió silencioso sus pasos, él siempre había tenido respuesta para todo, pero después de la muerte de sus padres, su capacidad de hablar había sido relevada a sólo cuando se lo pedían así que se había convertido en un chico silencioso, pero cuando seguían por el camino hacia la fiesta, la curiosidad de Draco pudo más.

- ¿Cómo estabas tan segura de que no iba a utilizar la varita? –dijo poniendo una sonrisa enigmática cuando Syla le miró brevemente.

- Tengo la facilidad de sentir algunas emociones de la gente, y tú no tenías muchas ganas de matarle, también noté que en tu interior estaban debatiéndose muchas cosas, así que te ayude a que tomases una decisión haciendo que tu interior te hablase diciendo lo que realmente tu corazón creía que era conveniente –Draco abrió mucho los ojos ante esa explicación- además, nunca has matado a nadie.

Continuaron su recorrido sin que ninguno de los dos se dirigiese al otro, y en la cabeza de Draco los pensamientos se movían agitados después de la confesión de la joven. Él seguía despistado cuando llegaron a una puerta ancha de madera oscura en la que había un guardia que al ver a Syla comenzó a abrir a puerta para dejarla pasar. Syla se colgó delicadamente del brazo de Draco, que comenzó a recordar los tiempos en los que él iba a fiestas de ese tipo, así que con porte elegante, ambos jóvenes entraron en una sala muy espaciosa, las mujeres lucían vestidos elegantes y de todos los colores, los hombres estaba ataviados con túnicas de todas las tonalidades y todos reían, bailaban, comían, bebían alegremente.

Syla miró a Draco y le guiñó un ojo mientras le decía que le iba a presentar a algunos de su edad que alomejor le convendría para sus intereses tener amistad con ellos. Draco asintió sonriendo para sus adentros al ver que Syla era en cierto modo muy parecida a él. Se acercaron a un grupo en el que estaba hablando un chico de unos 19 años, rubio y con los ojos azules oscuros, con pinta de americano, y unos tres chicos, dos de ellos morenos y el otro castaño, que tendrían entre 18 y 20 años.

El joven rubio dejó de hablar cuando vio que Syla se acercaba agarrada del brazo de Draco, al que miró con una mezcla de amenaza en sus ojos. Los demás chicos se giraron y sonrieron con cordialidad a la joven, mirando sin ninguna expresión en sus caras a Draco. Syla le presentó al rubio americano llamado Tim que apretó con demasiada fuerza la mano de Draco, y luego fue por los hermanos gemelos morenos que se llamaban Mario y Martín y eran españoles, el chico castaño era de Londres y se llamaba Henry.

Henry le ofreció una copa a Draco, que aceptó, bebió un sorbo, whisky con cocacola, se rió para sus adentros al pensar en cuándo aprenderían los jóvenes a no mezclar esas bebidas tan ricas. Syla por su parte rechazó la copa que le ofrecía Tim, pero aceptó el baile que le propuso el muchacho, se perdieron entre la multitud, mientras Draco miraba como se movía el perfecto cuerpo de Syla cerca del estúpido ese de Tim. Las risas de los otros tres acompañantes le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

- Tu que apuestas Draco, que Tim acaba esta noche en la habitación de Syla, ¿si o no? –Draco se sorprendió de la pregunta y mientras pensaba qué decir Henry añadió- Tim se ha apostado una pasta a que hoy comparten cama –en la cara de Draco se pintó una sonrisa irónica y a la vez peligrosa.

- Yo apuesto a que no –los demás chicos le miraron asombrados y Henry fue el primero que sonrió.

- Jaja, muchachos creo que va a haber que hacer otra apuesta –Henry guiñó disimuladamente el ojo a Draco sin que los demás se diesen cuenta y así pudo ver el joven que el inglés no le tenía mucho aprecio al americano. Henry agarró el dinero que Draco le había pasado para la apuesta y lo guardó junto a las otras cantidades.

Draco se alejó de los jóvenes y se acercó a una chica de unos 20 años que estaba hablando con unas muchachas de la misma edad y después de cruzar un par de sonrisas conquistadoras, una de las chicas accedió a bailar con él y se adentraron en la multitud que bailaba justo cuando sonaba una canción en la que se intercambiaban las parejas. Draco bailó con las chicas que le hacían acercarse más a donde estaba Syla, que no había cambiado de pareja aunque en su cara se veía que le gustaría divertirse como todo el mundo lo estaba haciendo.

Finalmente cerca de un balcón por el que entraba una corriente que movía las túnicas, Draco alcanzó a Syla, cuando la joven sintió una manos en la cintura y vio la mirada amenazante de Tim, se giró y se encontró con Draco, que tenía el cuello de la túnica desatado y su flequillo caía sensualmente sobre su cara al estar mojado por el sudor de haber bailado tanto, ese aspecto desarreglado hizo que Syla tragase saliva con dificultad.

- Perdona Tim, te la voy a quitar un ratito –Draco estaba divirtiéndose al ver la cara con que Tim vio como Syla se giraba hacia Draco- ¿me permites este baile? –dijo con cierto aire pomposo pero a la vez se notaba su ironía en la voz. Syla soltó una leve carcajada y pasó los brazos alrededor de Draco, mientras éste la atraía delicadamente hacia él.

Draco miró con cara de triunfo a un Tim furioso, que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a donde estaban los chicos con los que le vio al principio. Draco notó la mirada de Henry que le sonrió cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. La música cambió en ese instante, y Draco y Syla comenzaron a bailar una canción movidita por lo que ambos acabaron cansados y algo sudorosos.

Draco fue llevando disimuladamente a Syla, mientras bailaban, hacia el balcón que tenía detrás y luego la ofreció salir a tomar un poco el aire, Syla aceptó de buena gana con los mofletes colorados por el calor, y Draco ofreció el brazo caballerosamente a la chica.

Los dos agradecieron el aire fresco que les azotaba, Syla se encaminó hacia la barandilla de mármol y después de mirar las estrellas y la Luna, se subió en la barandilla y se sentó peligrosamente a una altura bastante grande, Draco se acercó a su lado y miró disimuladamente la caída. Syla vio que miraba hacia abajo y comenzó a hablar.

- A lo mejor no crees que tengo vértigo –Draco miró hacia abajo y luego a ella y se rió sarcásticamente- no te rías, es verdad, pero mi madre me dijo una vez que para superar tus miedos debes enfrentarte a ellos –Draco se quedó silencioso fijando su mirada en las estrellas que Syla recorría felizmente- ¿Cómo pueden ser tan bellas?

- Siendo estrellas –contesto Draco sin darse cuenta de que había dicho lo que pensaba en alto. Syla posó sus penetrantes ojos en los fríos de Draco y sonrió.

- Tu eres más bella que una estrella querida –Tim acababa de pasar por la puerta del balcón. Se acercó a donde estaba Syla y la cogió en brazos para sentarla en un banco que había en la pared, y luego se sentó a su lado y pidió a los gemelos españoles que le diesen algo para fumar. 

Draco se quedó sin moverse en el mismo sitio, Henry se acercó a su lado y le posó sin que nadie se diese cuenta una mano en el hombro, Draco miró sin comprender cómo una persona podía preocuparse por él sin que tuviese ningún interés detrás de esas emociones que él consideraba estúpidas, pero agradeció silenciosamente el apoyo del joven inglés, al fin y al cabo, acababa de perder todo el dinero que tenía en una apuesta estúpida, se maldijo a sí mismo y su orgullo herido le dijo que Tim lo pagaría caro.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Hola, bueno no sé si os estará gustando esta historia, espero que sí.**

**Bueno por favor, sugerencias, críticas y todo para los reviews!!**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. El Círculo de las Mafias

**Típico: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y el resto son míos.

**Summary****: Después de la caída de Voldemort, las familias de mortífagos se han convertido en mafias que se matan entre ellos para tener el poder absoluto. Este fic contendrá acción, romance, sexo, magia, fiestas…**

**Amemait****: Jeje, me alegro de que te vaya molando como va, aquí tienes la continuación!**

**Mayumi**** Camui: Cuando murieron los padres de Draco él ya tenía 16 años (ahora 17 si), y con respecto a lo de qué le hizo cambiar, pues bueno, un chico rico, que nunca ha tenido que hacer nada con las manos, siempre le han dado todo cuando lo pedía, despreciaba a la gente, se sentía superior, y la muerte de su madre… él quería mucho a su madre, a su padre no, pero la falta de ella no le ayudó a superar el que tuviese que empezar a trabajar als ervicio de los padres de un compañero suyo de clase, de dejar su cuarto a Blaise, de tener que soportar horas enteras de entrenamiento, sin descanso, para luego acabar por las noches en la parte de los sirvientes, y él como buen aristócrata no acepta esa vida, así que poco a poco fue madurando, dejando de ser el niño de mamá y dándose cuenta de lo que tenía que sufrir la gente, y así se volvió más callado, reservado… Jaja sabe que pierde la apuesta en el momento en que Tim se va con Syla… jaja ¿qué harán esos dos? Ya se sabe… jeje. ¿La muerte de Ron? Mmm, jaja pues mira mira que alomejor puede pasar… Y la de Pansy, sí ya está fiambre la pobre. Los subiré pronto, porque por ahora tengo escritos hasta el capítulo 6, alguno necesita un retoque pero están casi listos, y ya verás como desvarío…  y lo del comentario del americano… jaja es que la Syla tiene sus puntazos.**

**EL CÍRCULO DE LAS MAFIAS**

**3. El Círculo de las Mafias**

Estuvieron rulando unos cuantos porros entre los jóvenes que ya habían estado bebiendo antes, y ahora se veía en sus ojos los efectos del alcohol y de los porros, Draco por el contrario rechazó todos los porros que pasaron a su lado y se fijó en que era Syla la que liaba la mayoría y siempre tenía un porro en la boca, Tim a su lado coqueteaba de forma descarada con ella, que reía todas sus tonterías, aunque Draco sonrió al ver que no le entusiasmaba mucho lo que el americano le estaba contando.

En un momento dado, Draco vio como Tim se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello de Syla y depositaba un suave beso, que hacia que la joven mirase fijamente a Tim y éste le guiñase un ojo descaradamente. Syla se encogió de hombros y se levantó, se acercó a los hermanos españoles y les dio dos besos como era costumbre en su país, se acercó a Henry, y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla debido a que tenían confianza, se quedó enfrente de Draco y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla.

Luego salió del balcón y Tim antes de seguirla alargó la mano hacia Henry, que depositó el dinero de las apuestas sobre la mano grande que estiraba el americano, que antes de seguir a la joven miró con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara a Draco, que contestó la mirada de la forma más indiferente que pudo.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Cuando Syla y Tim salieron del recinto en el que estaba teniendo lugar la fiesta, se acercaron y se besaron apasionadamente, mientras Tim la empujaba hacia un rincón en el que había unas sombras. La subió en una mesa de madera con grabados dorados y comenzó a besarla por el cuello, lo que hizo que Syla se apoyase en la pared de atrás de ella y rodease con sus piernas el cuerpo firme de Tim.

Los porros que se habían fumado hacían que fuesen más fogosos, y Tim pronto empezó a acariciar diestramente el cuerpo de Syla, que atraía hacia ella a Tim. Siguieron besándose y acariciándose mutuamente un rato, hasta que Syla bajó de la mesa al ver que si seguían así llegarían demasiado lejos en ese rincón de la mansión. Se dirigieron al cuarto de Syla y dentro comenzaron a sacarse la ropa uno al otro, Syla quitó rápidamente la túnica de Tim, al igual que había hecho con Draco horas antes, y mientras le observaba el cuerpo, Tim se deshacía del elegante vestido de la joven.

Cuando estuvieron desnudos se metieron en la cama de matrimonio con sábanas negras y Tim fue obligado a ponerse debajo, mientras que Syla se puso encima para tomar el control y dejó que Tim la penetrase, un leve gemido escapó de la boca de ambos, y comenzaron a moverse con movimientos rítmicos. En un momento Tim, agarró a Syla y cambió de posición, poniéndose sobre ella, mientras la besaba desesperado por el cuello y el pecho, Syla por su parte acariciaba los anchos hombros de Tim y clavaba sus finas uñas en la espalda de él cuando notó como Tim luchaba por adentrarse en cada sacudida aún más en su interior.

El tiempo pasó y los cuerpos perlados de sudor seguían moviéndose sin descanso en el interior de las cortinas negras, un gemido escapó de la boca de Syla cuando ella llegó al orgasmo y otro escapó de la boca de Tim segundos después. Cayó sobre Syla y se besaron aún con insistencia mientras sus manos se acariciaban mutuamente, y sus cuerpos tenían un contacto total bajo las sábanas negras.

Después de estar unos breves minutos acariciándose, Tim se levantó de la cama y recorrió el cuarto recogiendo sus prendas, Syla se levantó detrás de él, y con la varita atrajo su vestido y su ropa interior que hizo que se colocasen sobre una silla, luego se acercó a Tim que ya estaba vestido y contemplaba complacido el cuerpo de la joven y besó los labios carnosos de Syla antes de despedirse y salir por la puerta.

Syla se giró y se metió en su cuarto de baño, se dio una ducha rápida y se metió en la cama, y un rostro perfecto, pálido de ojos grises, se adentró en sus pensamientos.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Draco recorrió innumerables pasillos sabiendo que se había perdido, y que le resultaría difícil llegar a su nueva habitación, pero furioso consigo mismo siguió andando mientras de vez en cuando daba alguna patada a algo que se ponía en su camino. 

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo por los oscuros pasillos, pero finalmente llegó a uno que le resultaba levemente familiar, siguió hacia el fondo y encontró su habitación, se adentró en la de la derecha y se dirigió a la ducha. Mientras caminaba hacia el baño oyó los gemidos amortiguados que venían del cuarto de al lado, Draco cogió una silla que tenía cerca y la tiró a un lado.

No entendía por qué ese malhumor por una estúpida calientapollas, pero había algo en esa chica que no le dejaba tranquilo, casi corriendo se metió debajo de la ducha y después de haberse desnudado dejó que los chorros cayesen sobre su cuerpo para despejarle la mente, y refrescarle de su acalorado trayecto hacia el cuarto.

Llenó el jacuzzi y se echó, relajándose, no quería salir y que ellos siguiesen ahí, que pudiese escucharles, estuvo tentado de volver a la fiesta y llevarse a alguna de esas encantadoras mujercitas de unos 20 años que había visto antes, pero desechó la idea al pensar que era el primer día que estaba ahí y que debía ganarse algo de confianza de parte de Ville Sigor.

Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse salió del jacuzzi que había dejado de echar burbujas y se ató una toalla bajo el ombligo para salir del cuarto de baño. Nada más abrir la puerta, algo hizo que se quedase paralizado en la puerta del lavabo, Syla estaba sentada en su cama y jugaba con su varita a mover unos objetos decorativos de sitio.

Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la cama, pasó al lado de ella y cogió la túnica de seda que tenía como pijama y que estaba debajo de la almohada, Syla siguió sus movimientos sin dejar de admirar esos abdominales perlados de gotas de agua, aspiró el aroma a perfumes de baño que desprendía el cuerpo perfecto del joven.

- ¿Qué pasa, quieres ver también si mi cuerpo es perfecto abajo? –dijo Draco escupiendo las palabras con odio y arrastrándolas como hacia cuando iba a Hogwarts, la chica lo miró sorprendido, se levantó de la cama y le dio un guantazo, pero se giró para que Draco pudiese cambiarse, cosa que no hizo, sino que se quedó mirando la espalda pálida y delicada que el camisón dejaba ver.

Draco tiró el pijama a un lado y se giró hacia Syla, la cogió de los hombros y la dio la vuelta para que su cara quedase enfrente de la suya, mientras ella le miraba con el ceño fruncido por lo que él la había dicho antes, Draco acortó las distancias y la besó apasionadamente.

Se separaron después de un rato y se miraron, Syla sonreía irónicamente, y Draco se giró, se quitó la toalla y cuando iba a ponerse la túnica de pijama, la chica se la arrebató de las manos y la puso detrás de ella, mientras observaba más debajo de su espalda, Draco aún seguía dado la vuelta, únicamente tenía girada la cabeza y la miraba con la ceja levantada.

Syla mientras tanto recorría con la vista el perfecto trasero del chico y no pudo evitarse morderse el labio inferior al imaginar si la parte delantera sería tan perfecta, Draco no la hizo esperar mucho, se giró hacia ella completamente y se acercó subiéndose levemente a la cama, tan cerca de Syla que ella podía escuchar la respiración tranquila del joven.

Los brazos de Draco se dirigieron detrás del cuerpo de Syla, mientras ella observaba que no se había equivocado con la parte delantera, un escalofrío la recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir cerca de su oreja el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del rubio, y un perfume característico del chico se metió indiscriminadamente por la nariz de Syla, que suspiró entrecortadamente sin poderlo evitar.

Draco sonrió irónicamente al tenerla con los ojos cerrados, medio tumbada debajo de él, y en vez de agarrar el pijama, agarró la cabeza de Syla y volvió a besarla, los dos luchaban con sus lenguas por tener el control, mordiéndose tiernamente pero con intensidad los labios, la lengua de Draco bajó peligrosamente y se centró en el cuello de Syla, que dejó escapar un suspiro sonoro de su boca, agarrando a la vez el bien formado trasero de Draco que tantas ganas había tenido de tocar, y atrayéndolo con fuerza hacia ella.

El chico la agarró por la cintura y la subió completamente a la cama, cogiendo el pijama y tirándolo a un lado, luego se posó sobre ella y empezaron a llenar sus cuerpos de caricias. Draco cogió el fino tirante de Syla y lo deslizó por un lado, siguiendo el recorrido con pequeños besos mientras ella cerraba los ojos y le agarraba por la espalda.

La perfección debajo de Draco comenzó a crecer, Syla le miró con admiración y con toda la piel de gallina mientras el chico seguía deleitándola con sus manos. Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse en un intenso beso, cargado de furia, lujuria, ambos se deseaban de forma desesperada en ese momento.

Draco bajó la parte superior del camisón y admiró el pecho perfecto de la joven, no tenía demasiado, lo justo, pero se excitó mucho y comenzó a recorrerlo, a estudiarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo, sacando suspiros de la boca entreabierta de Syla, que ahora acariciaba con frenesí los abdominales del joven.

Alguien llamó en ese momento a la puerta, ambos se separaron de golpe, respirando con dificultad, Syla fue la primera en reaccionar miró hacia la puerta y luego a Draco, desnudo sobre ella, se levantó de golpe y se colocó el camisón y fue con paso rápido a la puerta que comunicaba los dos cuartos.

Cuando Syla hubo cerrado la puerta, Draco se levantó y mientras iba hacia su puerta se colocó el pijama. Abrió y se encontró con el señor Sigor.

- Buenas noches Draco –le saludó de buena manera.

- Buenas noches señor Sigor –Ville Sigor le sonrió y le pidió que le llamase Ville o Sigor a secas, sin el señor. Ville le pidió también que le siguiese y le dijo que se cambiase que iba a conocer a más gente.

Draco se encaminó hacia el vestidor y sacó la primera túnica que pilló, se cambió y salió para luego seguir a Sigor, cuando salió Syla también estaba fuera, le miró brevemente y le puso una cara de chica inocente, Draco tuvo que contenerse la risa al imaginarse lo que hubiese pasado segundos o minutos después si no hubiesen llamado a la puerta. Ambos siguieron silenciosos a Ville.

- Syla ¿qué coño le has dado a Tim? Ha salido con Mario y Martin dando tumbos –dijo Sigor divertido. Syla sonrió y contestó secamente.

- No es mi culpa que no controle…

Llegaron a una puerta negra donde había dos hombres a ambos lados que les dejaron pasar, dentro estaba bastante oscuro, únicamente iluminado por varias velas negras y rojas de gran tamaño. Draco miró con el ceño fruncido hacia los lados, en uno de ellos había una enorme pecera llena de los más raros peces que jamás se hubiesen visto, al otro lado había varios sofás cubiertos por cuero negro, en los que habían varias personas sentadas, también vio como Syla fruncía el ceño al ver a varias chicas con vestidos muy cortos al lado de algunos hombres.

Sigor les dirigió hacia los sillones y les hizo sentar, luego él se sentó en otro y comenzó a presentar a Draco. En el aire reinaba un humo con olor a porro y sobre la mesilla de en medio había varias copas y botellas de alcohol. Ville ofreció una copa a Draco cuando hubo realizado la presentación, le sirvió un whisky solo.

- Humm, al fin sin mezclar –dijo Draco bebiendo de la copa que le habían dado. Los demás hombres rieron y los que estaban más cera de él le dieron palmaditas amistosas en la espalda, Syla suspiró resignada y murmuró _"Hombres…"_. Draco la miró divertido.

- Bien Draco, tienes ante ti a los más importantes cabecillas del Círculo de las Mafias –Draco les miró uno a uno, examinándoles- y a partir de ahora tú también formarás parte de él si tu lo quieres…

- Acepto –dijo Draco de forma seria y sin mostrar ni un leve deje de duda en su voz. Todos los demás asintieron y comenzaron a presentarse.

La noche continuó tranquila, alguna muchacha joven se acercaba a Draco de forma descarada y comenzaba a coquetear con él, Sigor vio que el joven miraba a una chica pelirroja, con pequitas adornando su nariz y con unos pechos voluminosos, se acercó a él y le preguntó al oído que si la quería para esa noche, antes de que Draco pudiese contestar, la chica se acercó sonriendo ante un gesto de Ville.

Draco no pudo decir nada, la chica se había sentado sobre sus piernas y comenzaba a acariciarle la cabeza, Syla le miró brevemente y con una mueca en la cara se levantó del sillón y se fue hacia la pecera que estaba en la otra punta, la habitación era tan amplia que no se la veía casi, se sentó en una silla y comenzó a fumarse un porro mientras veía como ahora Draco besaba a la joven pelirroja.

- Es un tío, sólo eso, no te rayes Syla –se susurró a ella misma.

- Vaya vaya la pequeña Syla, ¿celosa? –Syla se giró bruscamente y con cara de pocos amigos al hombre que había hablado- Ey querida no te pongas así, era sólo una broma –Syla se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué tal Antón? –le saludó en griego. Antón tenía 25 años, era el hijo de un gran amigo de su padre, era griego y desde el momento en que se conocieron había crecido una pequeña amistad entre ellos.

- Aquí estamos –dijo en inglés, ya que vivían en Londres. Antón tenía el pelo castaño, era moreno de piel y unos ojos verdes adornaban su cara de chico maduro. Syla siempre había acudido a él para consultar sus dudas, y él le había ayudado de forma sabia, con palabras maduras, que hacían pensar a la impulsiva joven- es guapo el joven inglés –Antón era homosexual.

- Demasiado –dijo Syla mientras daba una larga calada al porro.

- Querida, ese chico es de los malos –la dijo cuando vio a Draco que metía disimuladamente la mano por debajo del vestido de la jovencita. Syla asintió y se despidió de él aludiendo a que ya estaba cansada.

Syla se perdió en su habitación y enterró la cabeza en su almohada cuando oyó una risa de mujer en la habitación de al lado, se maldijo por haber estado apunto de llegar bastante lejos con Draco e intentó dormir mientras oía los gemidos de la chica con Draco.

- Psss, y pensar que casi me utiliza como si fuese una fulana más… ¡lo lleva claro! –Syla hablaba con ella misma, y terminó durmiéndose mientras se arrepentía una y otra vez de pensar en el cuerpo perfecto y cálido de Draco.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Buenas!!! **

**Espero que os esté gustando algo este fic.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Y dejen REVIEWS porfiiiii. **


	4. Misiones

**Típico: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y el resto son míos.

**Summary:** Después de la caída de Voldemort, las familias de mortífagos se han convertido en mafias que se matan entre ellos para tener el poder absoluto. Este fic contendrá acción, romance, sexo, magia, fiestas…

**Sally Anne(): **Jeje aquí tienes ya la continuación. Hay muchas sorpresitas jaja, espero que te guste!

**mayumi camui(): **Jajaja es que la fulana tiene su historieta… aquí lo verás. Jeje Syla se quedo con la miel en los labios. No es nada yo te aclaro todas las dudas que tengas ;-) que a veces no explico muy bien. Aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que este no se te haga corto jeje, y espero que te guste.

**EL CÍRCULO DE LAS MAFIAS**

**4. Misiones**

Draco llevó a la joven pelirroja a su cuarto, le había recordado mucho a una chica que había intentado olvidar, el cabello como el fuego, las graciosas pequitas… y no pudo evitar caer en el recuerdo. Así había acabado besando de forma apasionada, incluso furiosa a la chica que decía llamarse Madeline, a él no le importaba su nombre, ni quien fuese, solo quería desahogar su frustración.

* * * * * * * * * * * * (FLASH BACK) * * * * * * * * * * * *

- ¡Eres un estúpido Malfoy! –gritó una joven de 14 años con los mofletes muy colorados a causa del alcohol que había bebido en la fiesta.

- Y tú eres muy guapa cuando estás enfadada –dijo un chico frío que se reía de forma descarada del sonrojo que había crecido en la cara de la pelirroja.

Draco y Ginny habían salido de la fiesta, en el aula secreta que utilizaban para dar clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras extraescolares, peleándose, insultándose y gritándose.

Draco pensó que era por causa de los líquidos que había bebido, pero se dio cuenta de que la chica que le miraba con odio enfrente de él, era realmente guapa, con la melena larga que parecía iluminar el corredor por su intenso color rojizo, unas pecas que bailaban graciosamente por su cara y la daban la impresión de ser una niña pequeña, con toque inocente, pero sus labios y su cuerpo habían cambiado y aparentaba ser una mujer hecha y derecha.

Los labios entreabiertos de la joven hicieron que Draco cegado por la pasión y sin pensar se abalanzase lentamente hacia ella, sin que la chica ofreciese ninguna resistencia y la besase, dejó sus labios impresos en los de ella, Malfoy y Weasley, Slytherin y Gryffindor, hielo y fuego…

Los brazos de Ginny se agarraron torpemente al cuello del chico y cuando se separaron comenzó a reírse.

- No me creo que me hayas besado –reía a carcajadas, en un obvio estado de ebriedad.

- Weasley, mejor cállate –y la volvió a besar, mientras la chica se pegaba mucho a su cuerpo y comenzaba a acariciar el cuerpo de Draco por encima de la túnica, Draco no pensó que le iba a resultar tan fácil, pero aprovecho y empezó a tocar las zonas más íntimas de la pelirroja, que no decía nada ni hacía nada para evitarlo.

Draco la guió por el pasillo hacia un aula desierta y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

- Draco, esto está muy oscuro –hipó un poco y comenzó a reírse-no veo nada- Draco se quedó paralizado, Ginny le había llamado por su nombre en vez de despreciarle por su apellido como hacía siempre, cuando escuchó el golpe de un cuerpo contra una mesa, seguido de un "¡Au!", se acercó a la chica.

- No te muevas o te vas a caer –dijo agarrándola suavemente del brazo y atrayéndola hacia él para estrecharla en sus brazos. Draco necesitaba en ese momento el cariño de una mujer, necesitaba saber qué le había producido esa chica porque no entendía, no conocía lo que era el amor, pero sabía que últimamente había estado demasiado pendiente de los amoríos de la joven, como si estuviese celoso, molesto por no ser él, y por eso la había perseguido tantas veces y se había metido tan despiadadamente con ella.

- Mmm están muy calentitos tus brazos –dijo Ginny acurrucándose aún más- ¡Draco, me estás abrazando! –dijo saliendo del trance brevemente. Draco la soltó de golpe y se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, pero le dio igual, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad se lanzó hacia Ginny y comenzó a besarla de forma desesperada, Ginny respondía perfectamente al beso, con las mismas ansias.

Pronto estaban tirados en el suelo del aula, Draco encima de Ginny, besándola y quitándola la túnica con violencia y deseo, Ginny estaba algo confusa pero no le importaba que Draco la besase ni que la estuviese desnudando y dando placer. Un gemido escapó de la boca de la pequeña de los Weasley cuando notó como un dedo de Draco se metía por sus braguitas y se introducía en su vagina, y comenzaba a moverse con movimientos rápidos, ella empezó a gemir, cuando tuvo el segundo dedo dentro, de forma desesperada, mientras enlazaba sus piernas en la cadera del Slytherin.

Draco notó como la mano temblorosa de Ginny buscaba sus boxers para bajarlos lentamente y contemplar con ojos muy abiertos la erección que tenía, luego tímidamente comenzó a acariciarla y a moverla con movimientos constantes, mientras Draco seguía dándola placer.

Ginny comenzó a levantar sus caderas violentamente cuando sintió como algo dentro de ella luchaba por salir, explotar, y Draco al ver que ella estaba muy excitada apartó los dedos, le quitó de forma rápida la mano de ella de su pene, y se colocó en la entrada de la vagina de Ginny y antes de que ella entendiese el cambio que había dado el asunto, Draco presionó y se fue introduciéndose lentamente mientras de la boca de Ginny escapaba un leve "No Draco, ¡soy virgen!", Draco paró de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había empezado, pero cuando estaba saliendo de ella lentamente para no causarla daño, Ginny insistió de pronto con un gemido para que siguiese.

Un débil grito mezcla de dolor y pasión salió de la boca de Ginny cuando Draco se introdujo profundamente en su interior, el joven esperó unos segundos a que la chica se acostumbrase y comenzó a moverse primero lentamente y luego incrementando la velocidad, haciendo que Ginny tuviese un orgasmo múltiple y comenzase a gritar su nombre.

Draco mientras presionaba el pecho de Ginny con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba el resto del cuerpo, Ginny comenzó a gritar nuevamente cuando Draco comenzó a moverse más rápido en su interior.

El Slytherin no pudo evitar empezar a gemir cuando incrementaba la velocidad y sentía como estaba llegando al clímax, susurró el nombre de Ginny al oído de la joven, en el momento justo en que eyaculaba en el interior del joven cuerpo.

Draco se dio cuenta de que esa chica le gustaba más que las demás, a la mañana siguiente cuando la vio y notó como la chica se acercaba hacia él, él se giró para darle la espalda y enterrar en el olvido lo que había sentido aquella noche, sin compartir con ella lo que quería decirla. Así Ginny guardó rencor a Draco para toda su vida y Draco guardó en su corazón a la rebelde pelirroja.

* * * * * * * * * * * * (FIN DE FLASH BACK) * * * * * * * * * * * *

Madeline le había llevado hasta la cama y ya le quitaba la túnica con rapidez y destreza, Draco aún seguía un poco perdido por sus pensamientos pero pronto reaccionó y comenzó a desnudar a la joven.

La habitación se inundó de los gemidos de la joven mientras Draco la poseía como un amante experimentado. Cuando hubieron terminado, se quedaron durmiendo en la misma cama, pero Draco se apartó de ella y se movió hacia el otro lado de la cama cuando notó que Madeline se había dormido.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nada más levantarse, Syla desayunó rápidamente, antes de que ningún hombre bajase y salió de la casa para adentrarse en los enormes y hermosos jardines, decorados con arbustos con las más variadas formas de animales: unicornios, serpientes… El camino estaba decorado por el rocío de la mañana sobre las hojas que había por todos lados, en los abundantes árboles.

Syla caminó silenciosamente por el jardín y se sentó en un sitio donde unas hojas que se enredaban en un techo blanco improvisado daban sombra. Sacó la piedra, un mechero, un papel y un cigarrillo y se hizo un porro, cuando le hubo dado unos cuantos tiros vio aparecer a Draco, que tenía ojeras y lucía una mirada algo turbada y perdida a la vez.

Draco se sentó al lado de la chica sin decirla nada, y se quedó mirando como ella fumaba. Siguió la mirada de los ojos marrones y vio que se fijaba en un arbusto con forma de jaguar. Syla sin mirarle aún le ofreció el porro y se giró hacia él para ver como titubeaba y miraba con expresión de recelo la mano que le tendía Syla. La chica supo que ese era su momento de jugar un poquito con Draco.

- ¿Nunca lo has probado? –dijo Syla sorprendida- los muggles tienen cosas buenas –y se acercó a Draco, posó sus labios sobre los del chico y le besó brevemente- sabe así –dijo abriendo los ojos después del beso.

Draco la miró asombrado, después cogió el porro que le tendía Syla y aspiró, al principio el humo hizo que se atragantase, pero se aguantó y no tosió, Syla le miraba atentamente, al segundo tiro, Draco ya tragó correctamente el humo y lo expulsó con gusto, eso realmente sabía bien, y su olor también era estupendo. Fumó un poco más y luego se quedó mirando a Syla, que le observaba divertida y esperando a que dijese algo.

- Sabe bien –dijo sonriendo, Syla dejó ver sus dientes perfectos ante la aprobación de Draco- pero tú sabes mejor –y se acercó a Syla para besarla, ella no se opuso cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y saboreó la lengua de Draco que se movía como una serpiente inquieta en el interior de su boca. Pero cuando Draco acercó su cuerpo al de la chica y la rodeó con sus brazos para tenerla aún más cerca, Syla se deshizo del abrazo y le dio la espalda, cortando el contacto con sus labios y volviendo a coger el porro que Draco había aguantado en la mano.

Draco se quedó mirándola sin entender, era la primera vez que una chica le rechazaba el beso, y un sentimiento de furia creció en su interior cuando vio como ella sonreía y volvía a mirar el arbusto en forma de jaguar. En esos momentos Henry apareció por entre los arbustos, saludó a Syla con un beso en la mejilla y a Draco le dio la mano.

- Tim viene hacia aquí cariño –dijo girándose hacia Syla. La chica asintió y le indicó a Henry que se sentase mientras tanto, el inglés se sentó en medio de Draco y Syla. El rubio platino dirigía de vez en cuando alguna mirada molesta hacia Syla.

Los tres jóvenes esperan en silencio la llegada de Tim y los gemelos españoles. Al cabo de un rato, se les vio entre los arbustos.

Tim se acercó con paso decidido y se plantó frente a Syla, mirando retadoramente a Draco, que simplemente sonreía sarcásticamente y le miraba con indiferencia.

- ¿Tú que miras? –le dijo Tim a Draco enfadado por su forma de comportarse.

- A un estúpido –se hizo un silencio tenso entre todos.

- Mi padre nos está esperando –cortó Syla, y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la mansión. Los demás la siguieron a paso rápido.

Entraron en la casa y se dirigieron a la sala en la que anoche habían estado Draco y Syla con los miembros del Círculo. Sigor ya estaba sentado cuando llegaron y les dijo que tomasen asiento, había dos hombres más, que Syla reconoció como el padre de Antón y uno que ayer había dado una palmada a Draco.

- Bien, os estaba esperando –empezó Ville Sigor- hemos tenido noticia de que la Orden del Fénix está preparando algo…

- ¿Pero la Orden del Fénix no se disolvió cuando Dumbledore murió y Harry derrotó al Lord? –dijo Syla. El padre de Syla asintió pero continuó.

- Eso es lo que parecía, pero deben haber estado actuando en secreto –hizo un pausa- así que vais a seguir a los miembros, Tim tu seguirás a una joven que se llama Hermione Granger, una…

- Sangresucia y empollona –terminó Draco. Todos le miraron y Sigor asintió.

- Exacto, sé que les conoces, por eso tu trabajo será algo más complicado, vas a tener que seguir al jefe Draco, y resulta que él te conoce…

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dejas a mí entonces? –preguntó Syla al ya haber actuado en más de una misión.

- Porque tú también lo conoces –dijo su padre mientras Syla fruncía el ceño- ha sido profesor de ambos, su nombre es: Remus Lupin –Syla sintió como el corazón se le paraba y le faltaba el aire, Draco se dio cuenta de que se había puesto aún más pálida de lo que era normalmente, si eso puede ser posible, Henry la acarició el brazo disimuladamente para que se tranquilizase, ese chico debía saber qué pasaba…- Syla, tu seguirás a Harry Potter –se hizo el silencio en la sala.

- ¿Potter? Pero si está casi a las puertas del Hospital San Mungo –dijo Draco con desprecio- está loco…

- No del todo Draco, hemos tenido constancia de que últimamente se ha movido dentro de la Orden, y es peligroso si recupera su autodominio –se giró hacia Syla- tienes que hacer todo lo que esté en tu mano para que confíe en ti –Draco gruñó casi inaudiblemente, y Syla asintió, sabiendo a lo que se refería su padre.

- Bien, el resto quedará así: Mario tu seguirás a Ronald Weasley; Martín tu a Luna Lovegood, no te preocupes por sus extravagancias es una chica un tanto extraña; y por último, Henry tu seguirás a la pequeña de la familia Weasley, Virginia Weasley, si te acercas a ella te pedirá que la llames Ginny, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

Draco se había quedado paralizado al oír el nombre de Ginny, Henry detrás de Ginny "ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…" esas palabras se repetían constantemente en sus oídos, como Henry se acercase demasiado a ella lo pagaría caro… pero un momento, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Eso era del pasado, él lo había superado, él odiaba a Ginny igual que odiaba a Potter y a los demás, era su enemiga.

Los jóvenes salieron de la sala uno a uno y se despidieron de Draco y Syla, que se dirigieron hacia el comedor para cenar, el día había pasado muy rápido.

Cuando Draco y Syla habían comenzado a comer, llegó ya el señor Sigor, se sentó con ellos y un elfo doméstico le sirvió una gran ración de cordero.

- Mañana por la mañana se os facilitarán los datos de donde vive cada uno, quiero que les sigáis a TODAS horas, así que tendréis unos pisos pequeños enfrente de donde vive cada uno de ellos –Sigor sonrió sarcásticamente- la gente fue muy amable dejándonos el piso. Está ventana frente a ventana.

Draco y Syla asintieron y hablaron un poco más sobre el tema, la última cosa que se dijo sobre el trabajo es que algunos pisos de ellos estarían cerca, ya que algunos de ellos vivían cerca: Hermione y Ginny vivían en una misma planta en pisos pegados, Harry vivía pegado al piso de Remus Lupin y por último, Luna y Ron compartían muchas veces cama.

Draco y Syla se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Draco llamó a la puerta intermedia y Syla le dejó que pasase, se acercó a ella y la besó con fuerza, Syla no se movió al principio, pero luego se separó de él y únicamente un susurro salió de su boca mientras miraba al suelo: Remus…

Draco se quedó paralizado y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Próximo capítulo: Primer Trabajo **

**Ueiiii ¡Ya comienza la acción! Jeje.**

**Bueno decirme lo que opináis de este capítulo.**

**Reviews plis!!!!**

**Gracias por leer**


	5. Primer Trabajo

**Típico: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y el resto son míos.

**Summary****: Después de la caída de Voldemort, las familias de mortífagos se han convertido en mafias que se matan entre ellos para tener el poder absoluto. Este fic contendrá acción, romance, sexo, magia, fiestas…**

**EL CÍRCULO DE LAS MAFIAS**

**5. Primer Trabajo **

- ¿Qué pasó con Lupin? –dijo fríamente.

- Eso pasó hace ya tiempo.

- Cuéntamelo Syla –dijo Draco.

Syla se le quedó mirando y no supo qué decir, simplemente cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar lo que había enterrado con tanto recelo en el fondo de su corazón, y así como lo recuperó se lo contó a Draco.

* * * * * * * * * * * * (FLASH BACK) * * * * * * * * * * * *

Syla estaba en su cuarto curso en su colegio de magia en Finlandia, su país de origen, su colegio no era uno de los más conocidos como podía ser Hogwarts, pero su nivel era alto y se les exigía mucho a sus alumnos. En el colegio Finlux, como se llamaba, tenían como seis grupos en vez de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, Syla pertenecía a Shellbay, que era parecida a la Slytherin de Hogwarts. La mayoría de los alumnos de Shellbay eran hijos de mortífagos o magos oscuros que actuaban a su propia voluntad, el caso de Syla era el segundo.

Ese año llegó un profesor nuevo para dar clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, la asignatura que todos los de Shellbay se tomaban a broma, pero resultó que su profesor era un licántropo y también resultó que cuando Syla le vio no pudo decir ningún comentario mordaz a los que estaba acostumbrada a soltar siempre, y como era prácticamente la "cabecilla" de la casa fundada por Jaguar Shellbay, nadie osó mandar un comentario ofensivo a ese profesor que parecía haberse ganado la aprobación de Syla.

Así pasaron las clases y Syla comenzó a entender que no sentía únicamente atracción por Remus, sino que había un sentimiento mucho más profundo que nunca había experimentado, también se dio cuenta de las miradas discretas que recibía por parte del profesor, en sus ojos dorados se veía la curiosidad, la atracción, el respeto, todos esos sentimientos mezclados con los de su deber como profesor, y ella como alumna.

Pero una noche, Syla se levantó de su cama y bajo la Luna Llena caminó por los oscuros y fríos pasillos característicos de ese lugar del mundo y se dirigió sin saber el motivo hacia el piso en el que se encontraba el despacho de Remus Lupin, ella sabía que ese día debería estar encerrado, se habría convertido en un hombre lobo, pero aún así siguió adelante y llegó a la puerta y la intentó abrir, estaba cerrada, así que con un sencillo hechizo pasó al interior.

En una silla estaba un hombre lobo atado y prácticamente sedado, a su espalda entraba la luz de la Luna Llena, por unas ventanas abiertas de par en par, los ojos dorados del hombre lobo siguieron los movimientos de Syla y el licántropo intentó deshacerse de las cadenas que le ataban mientras gruñía ante la cercanía cada vez mayor de la joven.

Syla le miró fijamente y se sentó en el suelo, delante de él, estuvo toda la noche en vela, mirándole, consolándole en su soledad, en su dolor, en su transformación. Al amanecer la transformación se invirtió y en los ojos dorados del licántropo se vio el dolor al ver como se encogían sus piernas, sus brazos, sus uñas dejaban de ser garras, sus colmillos volvían a su estado inicial, Remus movía la cabeza cerrando los ojos de dolor y clavando las uñas que ahora tenía cortas en el sillón, el pelo de su piel desapareció y dio paso a una desnudez perfecta.

Syla no se había movido en toda la noche y seguía observando a Remus desde su posición en el suelo, el profesor se ruborizó al sentir su desnudez al aire libre y vista por una de sus alumnas, y no una normal… sino que era Syla. La joven se levantó y buscó por el cuarto una manta, cuando encontró una se acercó silenciosa a su profesor y se la puso por encima, Remus seguía sus movimientos con sus ojos, y ambas miradas se cruzaron para perderse en una especie de volcán, Syla el cráter y Remus la lava que lucha por salir pero que debe contenerse y comportarse como su profesión indica.

Pero Syla no se quedó quieta, sino que comenzó a acariciar la cara joven pero a la vez cansada del profesor, recorrió con sus yemas las ojeras pronunciadas que habían aparecido debajo de esos cautivadores ojos, acarició los labios que antes habían estado deformes y se habían convertido en una prominente mandíbula de lobo, siguió rozando su cara con su mano hasta que se acercó al cuerpo de Remus y se sentó sobre sus piernas cubiertas con la manta de antes, y mirándole fijamente a los ojos se acercó a sus labios y los besó con ternura, Remus al principio no respondió, no supo qué hacer, pero segundos después, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a corresponder el beso.

Syla se separó y le miró traviesamente, Remus levantó una ceja y vio como Syla bajaba lentamente la manta por los pectorales de él, un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del licántropo al sentir las finas y frías manos de Syla recorrer su pecho, su ombligo, con delicadeza pero constancia, y algo más debajo de él se irguió sin que él pudiese remediarlo, Syla no pareció sentirse molesta sino que comenzó a besar el cuello de Remus, que echaba la cabeza para atrás y clavaba los dedos en el sillón.

Un gemido salió de la boca del profesor cuando Syla bajó una de sus manos por el interior de la manta y llegó a la parte erguida del hombre, que se sonrojó de forma notable, Syla por el contrario le sonrió y se levantó de encima de él, Remus no pudo levantarse porque aún seguía atado. La joven se acercó a él con la varita en alto y desató las cuerdas que ataban muñecas y piernas de su profesor.

Remus se incorporó con algo de dificultad y cuando estuvo de pie, la manta cayó pesadamente al suelo, haciéndose pliegues a sus pies, el cuerpo de Remus era iluminado por los rayos del sol del amanecer que provenían de las ventanas de atrás. No se movió en un buen rato, dejó que Syla examinase desde una distancia prudente, su cuerpo, su sexo erguido, y la miró fijamente antes de adelantar un paso hacia ella, que no se movió del sitio y esperó a que las fuertes y protectoras manos de su profesor la atrajeran en un fuerte abrazo.

Se besaron lentamente, acariciándose, Remus empezó a desvestir a Syla con algo de duda, pero al ver la pose decidida de la chica no se detuvo y siguió hasta que quedaron uno desnudo delante del otro. Los cuerpos se unieron en un abrazo bajo los rayos solares y Syla al mirar los ojos dorados de Remus le pareció que estaba abrazando hasta el mismísimo sol.

Remus la cogió en brazos de forma delicada y la acercó a una cama pequeña y algo rota por el paso de los años, la tumbó con cuidado y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su alumna con boca, lengua, labios, dedos, manos, chupando y besando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, haciendo que suspiros y gemidos saliesen de la boca de Syla, hasta que un _"Remus"_ suspirado mientras Syla agarraba el pelo de su profesor con ambas manos hizo que Lupin se pusiese encima de ella completamente y comenzase a penetrarla suavemente, Syla agarró los hombros de Remus con fuerza, atrayéndole hacia él e intentando contener los gemidos que luchaban por escapar de esa boca que era una cárcel para ellos.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y esta vez los ojos de Remus reflejaban la lava fuera de control, y los de Syla el cráter del volcán dejando hacer lo que su querida lava quisiese.

Se amaron esa noche como nunca habían amado a nadie más, demostrándose que el amor puede esconderse hasta que llega el momento adecuado para demostrárselo a esa persona que tiene en su poder tu corazón.

- Remus… -empezó a decir Syla.

- Te quiero Syla –dijo Remus antes de que Syla pudiese acabar lo que quería decir. La chica sonrió y le susurró- Yo también te quiero Remus.

Y se besaron intensamente mientras llegaban al clímax y caían abrazados contra la cama, respirando con dificultad y aún acariciándose los cuerpos, besándose como si fuese el último momento que compartirían juntos, como si no quisiesen que acabase aquello nunca, pero por sorpresas que da la vida, la puerta del cuarto de Remus se abrió de golpe y entró el director seguido de la enfermera, que venían a desatar al paciente y a comprobar su estado.

La enfermera se tapó los ojos y el director se quedó boquiabierto y sus ojos mostraron miedo al reconocer a la chica que se cubría con el cuerpo de Remus y rogaba al cielo para desaparecer en ese momento.

- ¡Señorita Sigor! –dijo en un finlandés alterado- ¡Por Merlín Remus! –se dirigió a él en un inglés con fuerte acento finlandés.

- Yo… yo… esto… -intentaba excusarse Remus que ahora cubría rápidamente el cuerpo de Syla con una manta.

- Syla, salga ahora mismo de aquí, y vaya hacia mi despacho –dijo tan rápido el director que Remus no consiguió entenderle, pero por la cara que puso Syla se dio cuenta del lío en el que se habían metido, tanto él como ella.

Syla se levantó de un salto sin dejar de mirar a Remus y se vistió lo más velozmente que pudo, cuando estuvo lista la enfermera se acercó a ella, pero Syla se apartó de ella y salió por la puerta con la enfermera siguiéndola a paso rápido.

- Realmente creo que se ha vuelto loco Remus, ¡es su alumna por Dios! Vístase –dijo mirando a Remus que estaba sentado y tocándose las sienes debido a lo confundido que estaba, Remus obedeció ciegamente y se quedó mirando al director esperando a que "firmase su sentencia"- Le aceptamos aquí sin tener en cuenta su condición de licántropo y… y… ¡se acuesta con una alumna! –dijo tirándose de los pelos- ¿sabe acaso quien es el padre de Syla? Supongo que no lo sabrá sino no hubiese hecho lo que acaba de hacer.

- No sé en lo que estaba pensando… -dijo Remus apesadumbrado.

- ¿Pensar? ¡Usted no pensó nada! ¡Cómo se entere el señor Sigor…! Estoy tan muerto como usted –le señaló con un dedo tembloroso.

Con un movimiento de varita el director atrajo la maleta de Remus y le indicó que la hiciese y se marchase. Así se quedó Remus, encima de la cama sabiendo que lo que acababa de hacer era un error del cual no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Syla en el despacho le dijo groseramente a su director que no tenía que dar explicación de con quien se acostaba, y esa respuesta tranquilizó al director al saber que eso iba a quedar en secreto.

* * * * * * * * * * * * (FIN DE FLASH BACK) * * * * * * * * * * * *

- Ese mismo día, Remus me buscó para despedirse de mí, me dijo que no entendía lo que había pasado, pero que aunque de muchas cosas dudaba, estaba seguro de que me quería y que nunca me olvidaría –Syla dejó una pausa- Y se fue tan silenciosamente como había llegado, para no volverle a ver nunca más.

Draco no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír, el profesor Remus acostándose con la chica que le había traído de cabeza desde el momento en que la vio. Y por si fuera poco, ahora había vuelto a aparecer, un sentimiento de odio, celos y envidia invadió inconscientemente a Draco, que la miró con asco para decirla:

- Te tiraste a un licántropo Syla –dijo con desprecio- y por si fuera poco te enamoraste de él –rió amargamente- nada menos que Lupin… -dijo en voz baja.

- Yo… Draco, ¡no me mires así! Yo nunca he tenido nada en contra de los licántropos, en cambio tú siempre has insultado a los amigos de los sangresucia y te acostaste con la pequeña Weasley, ¿verdad? –Draco miró con ojos desorbitados a Syla, ¿cómo lo sabía ella?- ¿que cómo lo sé? Ya te dije que muchas veces noto sentimientos, y tengo la facilidad para sacar conclusiones correctas.

Draco la miró con odio pero luego acabó asintiendo, pero la dijo que como alguien más se enterase de aquello lo pagaría caro, Syla respondió que ella no tenía la necesidad de ir contando los trapos sucios de los demás. Draco se despidió de ella y se fue a dormir a su cama, Syla se quedó un rato mirando el techo, para luego caer profundamente en un sueño intranquilo.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Se despertaron cada uno en su cama y se encontraron en el comedor, ya estaban ahí Ville Sigor, Tim, Henry y los gemelos. Les dieron las llaves y las direcciones de sus "nuevos" pisos, les explicaron la manera de comunicación y les largaron.

Syla y Draco llegaron a sus pisos que estaban pegados se miraron brevemente en la entrada y cada uno entró en el suyo.

Syla se entretuvo un rato en cambiar su aspecto, se tiñó el pelo de azul eléctrico y se lo alisó completamente, quedando muy por debajo del trasero, así que se lo recogió en dos trenzas que puso a los lados. Así se había creado un nuevo aspecto para despistar y para tener excusa si Remus llegaba a descubrirla.

Syla se dirigió hacia su ventana, a través de ella tenía un plano perfecto del piso de Potter e incluso lograba ver una parte de la casa de Remus, su corazón se encogió cuando le vio despeinado, vestido únicamente con unos calzoncillos de dormir, y en su mano llevaba un bol de cereales, Syla repasó el cuerpo fornido, los abdominales marcados y suspiró, pero tuvo que desviar la vista al ver movimiento en la casa de Potter.

Un chico de pelo azabache completamente despeinado, buscaba sus anteojos por la habitación, Syla comenzó a crear un plan en su cabeza mientras pensaba en cómo podía hacer un encuentro casual para adentrarse en la vida de Potter, mientras, él desayunaba de forma pausada. De vez en cuando se quedaba parado, mirando fijamente a un punto en el frente, a Syla le recorrió un escalofrío. Cuando vio como Potter iba a salir de la casa, ella bajó rápidamente las escaleras y esperó agazapada entre las sombras del portal.

Potter salió a la calle, mirando hacia ambos lados y deteniéndose de vez en cuando mientras andaba, Syla le seguía disimuladamente, ella se estaba cansando de andar tanto, parecía que el joven no cogía en su vida un medio de transporte, llegaron al fin al Callejón Diagon, Syla entró después de esperar unos momentos. Siguió a Potter que se adentró a un restaurante, iba con la cabeza gacha, sin mirar a la gente que le señalaba o se fijaba en él.

Se sentó en una mesa alejada de los demás Syla se acomodó en una cercana a la de él y pidió un helado. Harry no pidió nada pero le trajeron un café con mucha espuma de colores extraños, Syla le miró con el cejo fruncido _"menudo tío más extraño", también le trajeron el periódico, lo abrió y escondió la cara entre las páginas de El Profeta, Syla mientras comenzó a comerse su helado._

Decidió que era momento de actuar, se levantó haciendo ruido, por lo que Harry bajó disimuladamente el periódico para ver a su alrededor, Syla comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño, que estaba al lado de la mesa de Potter, cuando llegó justo a la puerta y tenía la mesa del joven al lado, hizo como s perdiese el conocimiento y se cayó al suelo, golpeándose sin querer con la mesa de Harry, eso no lo había querido hacer, pero calculó mal la caída y se dio un golpe tremendo.

Harry se levantó de golpe, el ruido había llamado la atención de las camareras.

- ¡Esta chica se ha desmayado! –dijo Harry para que la escuchasen, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de la Syla que reposaba en el suelo. Mientras las camareras llamaron a los medimagos.

Harry cogió un vaso de agua que tenía y se lo echó a la chica por las muñecas, la nuca, el cuello y finalmente la cara, mientras Syla sentía los dedos tibios y nerviosos de Potter sobre su piel. Después de sentir sobre sus labios unas gotas de agua, Syla abrió los ojos y miró con una fingida cara de susto a Harry. El chico la agarró y la incorporó un poco.

- Yo… ¿qué ha pasado? –dijo Syla fingiendo nerviosismo.

- Te desmayaste –dijo Potter quitándose el sudor de la cara- ¿Te pasa a menudo? –Syla asintió y Harry también- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Hemos llamado a los medimagos.

- ¡No! Medimagos no hace falta, me encuentro bien, gracias –miró de un lado para otro estudiando la situación, las camareras se habían acercado un poco, con el jefe del bar detrás de ellas- me ayudaste tú, ¿no? –dijo sonrojándose y mirando coquetamente a Harry.

- Eh… -tragó sonoramente saliva y sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojas- no fue nada.

- Gracias…. –se hizo una pausa, el dueño del local invitó a Syla al helado y a Harry al café, y luego se despidieron de los medimagos diciendo que ya estaba bien. Syla salió del bar al lado de Harry, que la miraba de reojo- ¿cómo te lo puedo agradecer? Ya lo tengo, te invito esta noche a cenar –al ver como Harry iba a negarse añadió- y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Harry asintió tímidamente y dijo que cenarían juntos, peor que el que invitaba sería él, _"hum que caballeroso"_ pensó Syla sonriendo. Se despidieron y Syla le volvió a seguir disimuladamente de vuelta a su casa. Cuando Syla entró en el piso, estableció contacto con su padre y le dijo que esa noche cenaría con él, Ville rió y dijo que no esperaba menos.

Syla vio como Harry se desvestía y se iba a echar una siesta _"Que cuerpazo"_ dijo Syla cuando la camisa de Harry estuvo tirada en el suelo y él se metió en la cama.

- Vaya Syla, tienes gustos poco normales para ser hija de un poderoso mago oscuro –Syla se giró y vio a Draco apoyado en la pared. No se había dado cuenta de cuándo había entrado.

- Draco, no puedes estar aquí –dijo señalando la ventana de Remus.

- Mmm si puedo –se acercó a Syla- ahora tu queridito licántropo está viendo una peli que durará dos horas –miró de arriba abajo a Syla- el tuyo está echando la siesta…

- Ni lo sueñes Draco –dijo girando la cabeza y sintiendo como Draco se aproximaba _"por favor que no se acerque más o salto encima de él", Syla sintió la respiración de Draco sobre su cuerpo, sentía que no se aguantaba, como podía ser tan atractivo, tan deseable, tan orgulloso, irónico, odioso, pero a la vez tan adorable… exactamente como ella. Sintió el calor que el cuerpo de Draco desprendía detrás de su espalda. _

Se giró de golpe, quedándose mirando fijamente los ojos grisáceos de Draco, en ellos se veían reflejados la pasión, el deseo, Syla se tiró hacia su cuello y comenzó a besarle con ansias, con violencia, sin descanso, ahogándose en el beso sin respirar apenas. Draco la cogió por el trasero y la elevó, mientras ella enredaba las piernas en su espalda, Draco se apoyó con violencia sobre la pared y comenzó a besarla intensamente, rasgándola la ropa y besando los lugares que quedaban sin tela, Syla le despeinaba y le agarraba el cuello con fuerza.

Pronto Syla quedó completamente desnuda entre pared y Draco, mientras éste deslizaba con ansias sus manos sobre el cuerpo perfecto y deseado de ella, sentía como se excitaba ante su tacto, ahora se miraban retadoramente, ninguno quería perder el control, ninguno quería dejar de ser el dominante, no demostrarían sus puntos débiles. La camiseta de Draco se rompió con las uñas de Syla, que comenzó a besar los pectorales del joven, que la agarraba con más fuerza, y la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

Draco se desabrochó el pantalón, que tenía bajo la túnica que ya había volado segundos atrás, ya que Syla no llegaba a ellos desde su posición y se bajó los boxers mientras seguía agarrando fuertemente a Syla contra la pared.

Se miraron intensamente, el frío hielo se derretía con el volcán de los ojos de Syla, sus bocas volvieron a unirse, esta vez de forma más pausada, con menos furia, Draco desvió la trayectoria y bajó por el cuello de Syla, deslizándose con destreza hacia su pecho, en el que se entretuvo absorbiendo el pezón erguido de la chica, que luchaba por contener los gemidos, no le daría ese placer a Draco de que viese que estaba disfrutando como una loca.

Mientras Syla se agarraba a la espalda de Draco, clavándole con furia y placer las uñas, pegaba su cabeza contra la pared, dejando el cuello libre, Draco lo vio y volvió a concentrarse en él, en ese momento Syla no pudo apuntar más y un gemido salió de su boca, Draco paró y la miró con cara de haber ganado, la respiración de Syla era muy agitada y la de Draco también, aunque éste intentaba evitarlo.

Draco estaba apunto de hacerla suya, de disfrutarla, de hacerla gozar, Syla le miraba expectante, comenzó a besarle la oreja, mordiéndola lentamente al principio, luego aspirando, echando el aire sobre la superficie húmeda por su saliva, Draco emitió un gemido y apretó su cabeza contra el pecho de Syla, mientras ella seguía teniendo en su poder la oreja de Draco, que agarraba con fuerza y casi con desesperación el cuerpo de Syla.

De nuevo sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, era el momento y ambos lo sabían, se besaron mientras Draco se colocaba a la entrada de ella.

- ¡Mierda! –exclamó Syla, soltándose con fuerza de los brazos de Draco y dirigiéndose corriendo hacia la ventana.

Draco la siguió confundido y con una erección de mil demonios, Syla le miró brevemente y luego sonrió para sus adentros pensando que le había vuelto a ganar nuevamente aunque se moría de ganas por haber perdido.

- Están Ron y Ginny, ¿cuándo coño han entrado?

- Hace una media hora –dijo Henry que acababa de abrir la puerta.

Syla se puso completamente roja y buscó rápidamente su ropa, pero estaba toda rota por los ataques de pasión de hacía bastantes minutos atrás. Draco tenía el mismo problema pero consiguió ponerse sus boxers y los calzoncillos que no habían sufrido la furia de Syla. Henry agarró el sujetador de Syla del suelo, sacó la varita _"Reparo"_ y se lo tendió como nuevo a su amiga.

- Vaya, que fogosos son algunos –dijo Henry sin conseguir no reírse. Draco carraspeó sonoramente y salió de la habitación para volver a su puesto de vigilancia en el piso de al lado- Syla… -comenzó a decir Henry con voz de las que no dejan duda de que la va a echar la bronca.

- Ya lo sé Henry, ahórratelo –Henry suspiró resignado y acarició el pelo de su amiga- ¿dónde está Mario?

- Está en la habitación de al lado, le dije que entrase primero en ese piso –Syla asintió agradecida.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Próximo capítulo: COMPARTIENDO MOMENTO.**

**Hola!!! ¿Qué os ha parecido la historieta Syla/Remus? ¿y el encuentro entre Draco y Syla?**

**Dejar REVIEWS!!!!**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Compartiendo momento

**Típico: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y el resto son míos.

**Summary****: Después de la caída de Voldemort, las familias de mortífagos se han convertido en mafias que se matan entre ellos para tener el poder absoluto. Este fic contendrá acción, romance, sexo, magia, fiestas…**

**yop****(): Buenas! Jeje es mi debilidad… hago sufrir un poco a Draco… pues en este capítulo se quedará aún peor… ais mi pobre draquito… jeje. Bueno en el siguiente capítulo (el 7º creo) verás el reencuentro de Remus y Syla… y por supuesto Draco seguirá observando y deseando sin poder tener nada… jeje ¿o tal vez sí? Mm aún mi mente no ha decidido ese punto jeje. Bueno aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que te guste!**

**EL CÍRCULO DE LAS MAFIAS**

**6. Compartiendo momento…**

- Hoy ceno con él –dijo Syla señalando a Harry que servía unas cocacolas a sus dos amigos.

- Vaya, qué rápido avanzas –dijo sonriendo Henry.

- Supongo…

- ¿Qué hiciste? –quería ver si algo de su historia podía ayudarle para acercarse a Ginny.

- Fingir que me desmayaba –Henry y ella comenzaron a reírse- pero me di una buena ostia

Henry y Syla se sentaron aburridos escuchando la conversación de los de dentro mediante un pequeño hechizo que habían realizado. Estaban atentos a cualquier mención de la Orden, pero los jóvenes simplemente hablaron de cosas superfluas. Finalmente se despidieron cuando Ginny y Ron salieron de la casa de Harry, el cual se fue hacia la ducha porque se acercaba la hora en la que había quedado con Syla.

_"Parezco una pervertida, pero menudo pivón"_ decía Syla intentando no mirar la ropa que caía bajo los pies de Harry cuando se dirigía hacia la ducha. Syla hizo lo mismo se fue hacia el baño y se dio una ducha rápida para luego salir a volver a esperar algún cambio en la casa de Harry.

Syla se puso una camiseta negra y unos pantalones también negros y anchitos, así se vestía cuando cogía ropa muggle. Vio como Harry miraba el reloj y salía hacia el sitio donde habían quedado, un restaurante que estaba dos calles más allá de la casa de Harry. Syla se desvió por otro camino y apareció por otro lado. Harry la divisó y se acercó a ella.

- No me has dicho como te llamas –Syla se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

- ¡Es cierto! Me llamo Syla.

- Yo soy Harry –Syla le sonrió y entraron en el restaurante.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada de los demás a petición de Harry, que como siempre, buscaba la oscuridad y el aislamiento para estar tranquilo. Cuando estuvieron sentados empezaron a hablar sobre sus edades, los sitios en los que habían estudiado… La conversación no fue interesante, pero Syla notó con su percepción que Harry se sentía algo a gusto, pero también notaba el recelo de aquel joven que tenía siempre con todas las personas, Syla con su facilidad para tratar a la gente, le dijo que pidiesen una botella de vino, ella no bebía, pero necesitaba ese sacrificio si tenía que hacer que Harry se sintiese completamente bien con ella, y se sincerase un poco.

Pasó una hora y la confianza fue creciendo poco a poco, con recelo, pero Harry ya comenzaba a sentirse más seguro, ahora hablaron de cosas más personales, Harry le confesó de que era huérfano desde que tenía un año, Syla le fue relatando una historia ficticia pero con puntos en común a los de su vida, como la muerte de su madre cuando ella tenía 9 años.

El vino había puesto los mofletes de Syla colorados, ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber, y notaba los efectos del alcohol más que Harry, pero haciendo mucha fuerza consiguió dominarlos un poco. Cuando terminaron de cenar dieron un paseo por las calles de Londres, estaban desiertas y hacía frío, Harry le ofreció su jersey a Syla, que aceptó ruborizada y esa vez no fingía, quiso creer que eran los vasos de vino que se había tomado lo que le había provocado ese ligero rubor, y no la suave sonrisa, los ojos esmeralda que la miraban con atención, el pelo revuelto que le hacía tan atractivo…

- ¿Dónde vives? –preguntó de pronto Harry. Syla se quedó algo sorprendida, no había tenido en cuenta de que al ser un caballero se ofrecería seguramente a acompañarla a la puerta de su casa, ella necesitaba invertir ciertas cosas para ser ella la que acompañase a Harry.

- ¿Y tú? –dijo mirándole mientras sonreía. Harry levantó una ceja y sonrió.

- Yo pregunté antes.

- Y yo después –dijo Syla sacándole la lengua y dirigiéndose a unos columpios que habían en un parque. Harry la siguió confundido pero sonriendo, Syla se sentó en un columpio y comenzó a mecerse, su peso se elevaba subida en una rueda, Harry mientras la miraba con ternura.

Al cabo de un rato, Harry comenzó a empujar el columpio de Syla, que ahora reía, reía de verdad, se sorprendió, estaba perdiendo su sangre fría y lo estaba pasando bien, paró el columpio y se bajó. Harry la miró interrogativamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo mirando el cambio que había aparecido en la expresión de Syla.

- Sí, solo estoy algo cansada, no es nada.

- Mi casa está aquí cerca, si quieres… -se cayó y se puso rojo.

- ¿Sí? –dijo Syla viendo como algo que no había planeado estaba teniendo el efecto deseado.

- Puedes subir a descansar un rato…. Y… umm… bueno, si quieres te puedo preparar un café –Syla le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo el que pediste en el bar esta mañana? –Harry le miró sorprendido pero se ruborizó- me fijé, me hizo gracia tantos colores.

- Es que… soy algo raro –dijo Harry mirando hacia otro lado.

- Ser raro no es malo –se acercó a Harry, el cual empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

Caminaron algo silenciosos, mirándose de vez en cuando, pronto llegaron al portal de Harry. Syla siguió por las escaleras a Harry, y en el tercer piso entraron en el apartamento del chico, Syla rezó para que en ese momento Remus no saliese de su apartamento.

Syla se sentó en el sofá que le indicó Harry, mientras éste se perdía en la cocina para preparar los cafés, Syla miró por la ventana, en dirección a su piso, y se fijo en la ventana de al lado, unos ojos grises la miraron, ella se fue hacia la cocina. Syla entró en la cocina cuando Harry estaba sacando las tazas.

- ¿No te apetece mejor una copa? –le dijo Syla a Harry, el cual la miró serio, pero luego sonrió y asintió.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Lo primero que cojas –Harry sonrió y dijo:

- Eres muy espontánea –Syla sintió como se ruborizaba nuevamente, pero le sonrió.

Volvieron al salón y Harry sacó del mueble-bar una botella de vodka, le preguntó a Syla si lo quería mezclado, ella asintió por supuesto, sino se pillaría un pedo flipante y no era plan. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Syla se echó hacia atrás poniéndose cómoda, cosa que Harry observó detenidamente, luego le pasó la copa y él cogió la suya.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo hablando, riendo y contando batallitas, Syla sentía los efectos de las tres copas que ya se había tomado, y por lo visto en Harry también comenzaban a notarse sumadas con la botella de vino de la cena, así que Syla decidió ir al baño para despejarse un poco y luego proseguir, porque comenzaba a marearse levemente.

Cuando estuvo en el baño se mojó la cara con agua, y se sentó unos segundos en la taza del váter, cuando se hubo serenado salió y vio que Harry estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana hacia las estrellas, Syla se acercó sin hacer ruido hacia él, que notó su presencia de inmediato. Erguido bajo la luz de la luna, Harry Potter se veía como un ángel, ¿quiénes decían que estaba loco?, ese chico era diferente, maduro, había visto muchas cosas, pero no estaba loco, Syla sintió como si algo comenzase a latir dentro de ella, quiso huir de la casa de ese muchacho atractivo que ahora la miraba, simplemente la miraba, sin ninguna expresión, la observaba y ella a él.

El tiempo pareció pararse, Harry cerró las distancias y se inclinó, bajo poco a poco la cabeza a la altura de Syla, que cerró los ojos al sentir como los tibios labios del muchacho se unían con los de ella, sus labios dejaron paso a las lenguas, se exploraban tranquilas, sin la furia con que lo hacía Draco, aquello era con ternura, delicadeza, Syla se sintió en otro mundo, posó sus brazos alrededor del joven, que tímidamente la atrajo agarrándola de la espalda.

Syla sabía que en esos momentos Draco podría estar mirando, se separó un poco de Harry y le susurró _"sabes muy dulce",_ él la miró brevemente y la volvió a besar, con calidez, pero ahondando esta vez más el beso.

Syla sintió como las manos de Harry se introducían por su camiseta y comenzaban a acariciarla, tenía las manos calientes, el tacto era muy agradable, siguió besándole. Poco a poco, sin que ninguno de los dos se diese realmente cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, acabaron en la habitación de Harry, desnudándose con dulzura, lentamente, mientras se observaban.

Cuando estuvieron desnudos, Harry subió lentamente a Syla sobre la cama y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con ternura, arrancando leves gemidos de la garganta de la chica, Harry recorrió el cuello, el pecho, la tripa, el ombligo, para luego volver a subir el mismo camino hacia la boca de Syla, que permanecía entreabierta.

Syla acariciaba el cuerpo joven, bien formado de Harry, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos, la línea de la tráquea que bajaba por la garganta del joven y se perdía a la altura de los abdominales, Harry temblaba al contacto de sus caricias y comenzó a respirar con algo de dificultad, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Ella se sintió algo intimidada por la mirada, pero notó el deseo de Harry, y para su desgracia también notó el suyo propio. Cuando Harry vio en la mirada de Syla el permiso invisible que estaba esperando, se colocó con suavidad y comenzó a penetrar despacio a la joven, que se agarraba al cuerpo del muchacho con desesperación, ese cuidado, esas buenas formas… nunca nadie se lo había dado… sólo Remus… Remus…, pero ahora sólo un nombre ocupaba su mente: "Harry".

Harry comenzó a moverse en su interior, cuando profundizó hasta el fondo sus embestidas eran lentas, tiernas, con delicadeza, pero fueron aumentando con ritmo rápido pero sin llegar a la violencia, siempre bajo un pequeño control, que ambos estaban perdiendo en ese momento. Syla cerró fuertemente los ojos y enterró su cabeza en el hombro del chico, se sentía protegida, se sentía una persona diferente, sin tener que estar fingiendo todo el día frialdad, con Harry podía ser como quisiese, y ahora disfrutaba de forma inimaginable aquel momento, en que Harry la estaba haciendo suya y ella le dejaba, se ofrecía.

Se daban placer mutuamente, de la boca de ambos salían gemidos que no podían ser amortiguados ni por los besos que se daban con avidez. En el momento en que Syla sintió como estaba llegando al clímax, giró la cabeza y a través de la ventana se encontró con los fríos ojos de Draco, que observaban la escena desde la oscuridad del piso "alquilado". Syla apartó la vista de esa ventana y se fijó en el pelo húmedo de Harry, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, los verdes ojos del chico la miraban agradecido, Syla notó bajo su abrazo la piel húmeda del joven, y sintió como las manos de Harry resbalaban por su cuello por el sudor que ella misma tenía sobre su silueta.

Syla se agarró con fuerza a la espalda de Harry, y comenzó a gemir más fuerte, mientras el chico incrementaba de forma notable la velocidad, haciendo que más suspiros saliesen de la boca de Syla, que tapó con la suya propia. Mientras se fundían en aquel beso, y sus cuerpos también estaban fundidos en uno, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, a la vez, cayendo rendidos uno encima del otro, respirando con dificultad y besándose aún con pasión, entre jadeos entrecortados.

Sus manos aún se deslizaban con destreza por las superficies perladas de gotas de sudor de ambos cuerpos, mientras intentaban recuperarse, mirándose con intensidad y deleite, deseándose aún, deseando más, cosa que no se hizo esperar, después de unos diez minutos en los que se siguieron besando y acariciando suavemente para no dejar escapar su excitación, Harry volvió a posarse sobre Syla y la volvió a poseer, esta vez Syla gritó de placer, y Harry tuvo que contenerse con todas su fuerzas para no hacer lo mismo.

Harry sonrió ante los ojos cerrados de la joven y la mueca de placer que había dibujada en sus labios, agachó la cabeza y la besó mientras aumentaba la velocidad, Syla luchaba por controlarse, se retorcían en la cama con desespero, de la boca de la joven salían tanto gemidos amortiguados como gritos que intentaba aguantar y no podía.

Syla pensó que no era posible sentir más placer del que en esos momentos sentía, pero se equivocó notablemente, en el momento en que Harry comenzó a ahondar más en su interior, de forma aún más rápida, ella se sintió desfallecer, no pudo evitar gritar una y otra vez, al ritmo rápido de las embestidas de Harry.

Finalmente se soltó del abrazo con el que había estado agarrada a Harry y cayó en la cama, mientras él se seguía moviendo encima de ella y ahora comenzaba a acariciar los pechos erguidos de la joven.

Ambos llegaron de nuevo al clímax, perdiéndose en un grito que escapó de las bocas de ambos. Se separaron con dificultad, estaban realmente cansados, besándose unas últimas veces, se abrazaron fuertemente y se durmieron uno agarrado al otro, juntos, piel con piel, cabeza junto a la otra cabeza, respirando pausadamente a la vez, y compartiendo la cama, los sueños, el momento…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

Draco miraba con furia la pasión desatada que estaba teniendo lugar en la habitación de Harry, y se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué Harry y no él, de hecho él lo había intentado varias veces inútilmente, siempre les habían interrumpido o no había conseguido mucho.

Giró la cabeza con rabia y se fijo en el piso de Lupin, ahí estaba el licántropo, el jefe… sin dar ninguna señal sospechoso aún, Draco estaba aburrido y empezó a tamborilear con sus dedos contra la ventana y maldecir tanto a Remus como a Potter. En el momento en que estaba desquiciado y ya no sabía qué más hacer, alguien llamó a la puerta de Lupin, que abrió rápidamente e hizo pasar al hombre mirando a ambas partes de la salida para cerciorarse de que nadie veía que entraba.

Rápidamente Draco utilizó un hechizo para escuchar lo que iban a hablar. Las dos figuras se sentaron en el sofá con un café en la mano:

- La fase de reclutar personal progresa –dijo la figura no identificada. Remus bebió un sorbo de su café.

- Muy bien. ¿Sabes si han despertado alguna sospecha? –el otro hombre negó con la cabeza.

- Está siendo todo muy silencioso, pronto tendremos a un buen número para actuar…

- Comenzaremos por las cabezas.

- Hemos tenido noticia de que el señor Zabini ha sufrido un… ligero accidente –dijo pausadamente.

- Sí, las pistas me llevaron hasta la mansión del señor Sigor –dijo Remus.

- ¿El finlandés? –miró asombrado a Lupin- ¿no querrás empezar por él? –al ver que Remus no contestaba añadió- ¡Es una locura! Ese hombre tiene a mucho personal a su servicio, a parte de ser muy poderoso, astuto… es intocable.

- Ahora sí –confesó Lupin- déjame un tiempo, conozco a alguien de esa casa… -el otro hombre le miró interrogante.

"Mierda" exclamó Draco, "ese licántropo va intentar utilizar a Syla para derrotar a su padre". Continuaron hablando de otros temas.

- Parece que Harry está bien acompañado –dijo el hombre sonriendo y girando la cabeza en dirección a la pared de al lado.

- Sí –rió Remus- llevan horas igual.

- ¿Harry está dispuesto a participar?

- Me costó… -dijo Lupin- pero más o menos sigue queriendo que el bien gane… le tenemos de nuestra parte –finalizó el licántropo. Después se despidió de la figura misteriosa y se fue a dormir.

Draco mientras tanto había grabado la conversación y ahora la comunicaba al señor Sigor.

- Bien Draco, buen trabajo –dijo Ville- Cuando veas a Syla debes decirla que se ponga inmediatamente en contacto conmigo –hizo una ligera pausa- utilizaremos su plan para atacarle directamente sin que se lo esperen.

- Bien Sigor –dijo Draco terminando la comunicación.

Se desvistió y mirando una última vez a la habitación de Potter, Harry y Syla dormían abrazados, se fue a la cama improvisada que tenía en esa habitación y puso el despertador mágico para levantarse un tiempo prudencial antes del que solía despertarse el licántropo, por suerte, mañana sería luna llena y tendría un descanso para hacer mejores planes después de los acontecimientos que había ocurrido esa noche.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Sé que este capítulo es más corto que los demás, pero últimamente estoy deprimida… me ha costado terminarlo, tenía una parte escrita antes de que por asuntos persones cayese en una de mis habituales depresiones, pero bueno, aún así espero que os guste.**

**Como veréis cada vez se saben más cosas, y bueno… ha sido una suerte que estuviese Dravo espiando… porque así oremus no podrá aprovecharse de Syla como lo estaba pensando (esto está relacionado con el tema personal, por eso lo voy a pagar con Remus, lo siento por sus fans… a mí me encanta pero es al que más le pega las acciones que le voy a poner: chico inocente, tímido, dulce, bueno, maduro… pero que tiene una pequeña parte que esconde: cabrón, egoísta… manipulador… en fin)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Si no recibo reviews es que no os está gustando la historia, así que lo dejaré, si quereis que siga subiendo capítulos y siga escribiendo dejarme aunque sean uno…**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Orgullo

**Típico: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y el resto son míos.

**Summary****: Después de la caída de Voldemort, las familias de mortífagos se han convertido en mafias que se matan entre ellos para tener el poder absoluto. Este fic contendrá acción, romance, sexo, magia, fiestas…**

**yop****(): jaja sí se queda con las ganas!!! Jaja bueno ya veremos si Syla y Harry vuelven a acostarse, y lo de Remus… yo amo a ese persnaje, y no le pega para nada la personalidad que le voy a dar jaja, pero como mi EX iba del mejor tío, el más buenazo y tal, pues ala he cogido a Remus y le voy a transformar… jaja así dará más jugo al asunto ;-) Jajaja, sí que vivo en Madrid, tus reviews me dan ánimo, así que voy a seguir la historia, porque paso de seguir depre y todo eso jaja, aunque a saber como me sale.. jeje, bueno espero igualmente que te guste!!! Y la de vida nueva tengo que seguirla!!! Estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo, jeje, es que ahora tengo más tíos para meter por ahí jaja y más movidas, así que estoy ordenando mis pensamientos, y ya me saldrá del tirón el segundo capítulo para al fin colgarlo.**

**Alici@**** M@lfoy: Buenas! Pues me alegro de que te gustase el de ATRACCIÓN, jeje es el primer fic del que estoy orgullosa jeje, me gustó mucho escribir, buf a mí también me dolió matarla jaja, pero daba más juego al asunto, porque estoy pensando escribir la continuación, y como en los libros de HP solo se menciona que Sirius es un ligón, pues nada, así se puede seguir jeje. Y me alegro de que te vaya gustando este fic!!! Jeje, la verdad es que lo estoy preparando mucho y dedicándole bastante tiempo. Espero que te guste este capítulo!**

**EL CÍRCULO DE LAS MAFIAS**

**7. Orgullo**

Syla se despertó sobresaltada, había tenido una ligera pesadilla relacionada con Remus, como si fuese un presentimiento, ya se había despertado varias veces igual, con presentimientos que luego siempre se cumplían… ahora estaba algo confusa y dudaba por primera vez de su sentido para notar señales o para hacer caso a sus sueños, no pensaba que Remus fuese capaz de traicionarla alguna vez, no pensaba que Remus pudiese tener esa sangre fría…

La sacó de sus pensamientos un ruido que provenía de fuera de aquella habitación en la que se había dspertado, la puerta estaba cerrada. Syla se tocó el pelo teñido mágicamente de azul, estaba todo alborotado, al igual que las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo. Se maldijo por no haberse despertado antes que Harry, eso era un fallo para su currículum, el lado de la cama en el que había dormido Harry estaba ya frío.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto.

- Al fin has despertado –dijo entrando Harry, vestía únicamente con unos pantalones de pijama y su pelo seguía estando tan alborotado como siempre, cada mechón en libertad, siguiendo la dirección que ellos mismos se imponían.

- ¿Qué hora es? –dijo Syla agarrando la manta contra su cuerpo mientras Harry se acercaba hacia ella.

- Las 11 de la mañana dormilona –Syla no dejó entrever asombro y su miedo al no haberse comunicado con su padre. Harry ya estaba encima de la cama, aproximándose cada vez más a Syla, ella no pudo dejar de asombrarse de los ojos esmeralda de Harry, cuando el chico llegó a su altura la besó mientras Syla entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven. ¡Qué importaba la hora en ese momento! Dejó que Harry deslizase las manos por dentro de la sábana y se topase con su cuerpo tibio.

Se miraron a los ojos, Syla había pasado una buena noche con él, pero era trabajo… sólo eso… se movió y cuando Harry se apartó se levantó de la cama, la manta de la cama resbaló a favor de la gravedad por el cuerpo de Syla. Harry recorrió ávidamente esos lugares prohibidos que había tocado, conocido y poseído a su voluntad la noche pasada, la chica no hizo nada por apartarse, simplemente dejó que Harry acabase el recorrido para posar sus verdes ojos en los marrones de ella.

Sin decirse nada, ambos se fundieron en un brazo intenso, mientras se besaban con pasión, acariciándose mutuamente, saboreándose.

Syla se deshizo del pantalón que había tenido Harry hasta ese momento. Luego cayeron en la cama entre besos interrumpidos por suspiros, jadeos, gemidos y caricias. Así estuvieron largo tiempo, volviéndose a conocer y explorar como la noche anterior, dejando que el control les abandonase en ese momento y se entregasen a la pasión, a la pasión moderada pero no por ello poco intensa que compartía aquellos momentos con Harry. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Draco tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre una mesa, eran las 11:30 de la mañana y Syla seguía en el cuarto del cabeza partida, y por si fuera poco, el visitante misterioso no había aparecido aquella mañana por casa de Remus, por lo que se había estado aburriendo todo el tiempo.

En un momento, alguien llamó a la puerta del licántropo y Lupin abrió a un hombre que llevaba una túnica negra y su pelo negro hizo que Draco se llevase una sorpresa enorme cuando lo reconoció, era Severus Snape.

Se acercó bruscamente al cristal, ahí estaba su antiguo profesor de pociones, había pasado al saloncito de Remus con su típica mueca de odio hacia el licántropo, y le daba una botella, que Remus agradeció.

Antes de que el antiguo profesor desapareciese, Remus le entregó un sobre que el moreno cogió con fuerza y se lo metió deprisa en la túnica, luego salió de la casa y se perdió apresuradamente entre las callas de Londres.

- ¿Has hablado esta mañana con el señor Sigor? –la voz de Syla sonó a la espalda del rubio, que aunque se había sobresaltado no dio muestras de ello.

- Syla estamos ya en el mediodía y tu padre debía recibir noticias hace muchas horas atrás… -Syla se ruborizó levemente pero mantuvo la mirada fría de Draco.

- Estaba trabajando –dijo la chica tajantemente.

- Jaja ¡y tanto! –Draco rió sarcásticamente, entornó los ojos y prosiguió con una mueca irónica- estuviste demasiado ocupada –Syla se giró y Draco la agarró del brazo y acercó su cara pálida a la de ella- Syla tu trabajo era un polvo, no tres –Syla se quedó quieta, completamente rígida. Draco la soltó del brazo y con despecho la dijo- tu padre me dijo que te comunicases en seguida con él… Remus va a volver a verte. 

Syla sintió como si se le parase el corazón, su presentimiento estaba cobrando forma… Draco se asustó al verla tan pálida de repente, sabía que Remus había significado mucho para ella, pero debería ponerse contenta… cuando supiese lo que de verdad trataba el asunto, no le gustaría nada.

- ¿Syla? –Draco se acercó a ella- ¿estás bien? –la susurró.

- Yo… -empezó a mirar hacia los lados totalmente confundida. Draco se acercó más a ella porque temía que se fuese a desmayar o algo- Draco… no puede ser así, ¿cómo puede querer hacerme esto después de tantos años?

- ¿Cómo? –dijo sorprendido el chico, entonces pensó que alomejor Syla había interpretado algún pensamiento suyo.

- Anoche tuve un sueño, va a volver a aparecer, ¿verdad? –hizo una pausa mientras Draco asentía- …. Va a por mi padre.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Por la tarde, Ville Sigor se presentó en el piso de Draco, e hizo llamar a Syla para que se reuniesen, cuando estaban los tres en la habitación, el señor Sigor hizo unos cuantos hechizos y tiró abajo la pared que separaba los dos pisos, quedando así un cuarto muy espacioso, con vista perfecta hacia ambos pisos que vigilaban, el de Harry y Remus, luego se sentaron alrededor de una mesa que había en la parte de la habitación que había sido de Draco y que ahora compartía con Syla..

- Bien Syla, hay cambio de planes, no quiero que dejes de tratar a Harry, pero vas a tener que _tratar también a Remus Lupin, un antiguo profesor tuyo, ¿te acuerdas?_

- Sí –¡cómo iba a olvidarlo! Pero su padre no sabía nada y así tenía que permanecer.

- Se ve que Remus, se ha acordado de que tengo una hija a la que dio clase, así que intentará acercarse a ti –continuó el Sigor- y tu le seguirás el juego con cuidado, al fin y al cabo puede ser sospechoso que te acerques demasiado a él, era tu antiguo profesor… –miró a su hija que asentía lentamente con la cabeza mientras realmente pensaba que si su padre supiese…y luego dirigió su vista hacia Draco- ¿sabes cuándo piensa ponerse en contacto con ella y dónde? 

- No –negó con la cabeza- está débil… esta noche es luna llena y Snape le ha traído la poción.

- ¿Snape? –Sigor entornó amenazadoramente los ojos, Draco vio también que Syla se había llevado un pequeño sobresalto. El rubio asintió.

Se despidieron y quedaron en volver a comunicarse cuando supiesen más datos, Sigor se fue dejando a Syla y Draco solos en un mismo cuarto ahora. Draco se sentó en un silloncito mientras activaba un cachivache mágico que avisaba de cuando alguien entraba en la casa de Remus, Syla puso lo mismo en su ventana y se sentó en un sillón de su habitación, que antes había estado apoyado en la pared, y al quitarla había quedado en medio.

- ¿Qué pasa con Snape? –soltó Draco al no poder contener su curiosidad.

- Snape es mi tío –la boca del chico se abrió desmesuradamente y no se recompuso hasta que Syla continuó hablando- es el hermano de mi madre…

- ¿Syla Sigor Snape? 

- Así me llamo –dijo molesta con Draco- y ahora déjame dormir, estoy cansada –realmente no quería hablar de su tío, ni de su madre, aunque también era cierto que estaba cansada.

Draco rió irónicamente y murmuró algo que Syla no quiso oír, la chica se encaminó hacia el rincón en donde estaba la cama de su habitación. Se durmió enseguida, mientras Draco la miraba de vez en cuando o hacía cualquier cosa para matar el aburrimiento. Paso un tiempo y Syla se movió en la cama, se despertó y se levantó pausadamente, mientras bostezaba se enredó el pelo aún más con las manos y luego se fue para el cuarto de baño.

Draco oyó la ducha encenderse y tuvo que contenerse por no ir, abrir la puerta y meterse en la ducha con Syla, decidió darse él también una buena ducha para aclararse un poco.

El chorro de agua helada pegaba contra el cuerpo desnudo del rubio, su pelo mojado estaba aplastado contra su rostro y el flequillo le tapaba levemente los ojos, la ducha era refrescante y gratificante en ese momento. Se secó con una toalla azul oscura y salió al cuarto para ponerse unos pantalones muggles sin camiseta debido al color sofocante que hacía esa tarde.

Al cabo de un rato, se oyó girar el pomo del cuarto de baño de Syla, y la chica sacó la cabeza algo ruborizada.

- Mmm Draco –el chico la miró divertido, le gustaba verla cuando se le olvidaba aparentar ser una chica gélida y borde- ¿me puedes dar una toalla, aquí no hay?

- Cógela tú –sonrió y señaló a su baño.

- ¡Estoy desnuda, no puedo salir!

- Ya te he visto desnuda –Syla entrecerró los ojos con furia, si las miradas matasen…-  y no me apetece moverme –dijo mientras se estiraba en el sofá- estoy muy cómodo.

Syla frunció el ceño y en su rostro se mostró una mueca de enfado, miró hacia los lados para ver donde estaba su varita, la vio al lado de la ventana de Draco, sería lo mismo ir al baño de él que cogerla. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se quedó esperando hasta que más o menos las gotas de su cuerpo resbalaron al suelo, mientras pensaba qué hacer. Luego abrió la puerta y enfada y con paso rápido se encaminó hacia el baño de Draco.

- Podrías ser menos descarado –le espetó cuando Draco empezaba a sonreír. El chico se levantó y en dos pasos la alcanzó antes de que llegase al baño.

- El baño es mío, no te he dicho que te dejo entrar –su semblante serio hizo que Syla abriese la boca y estuviese apunto de pegarle. Como si lo hubiese notado, Draco agarró ambos brazos de Syla y la inmovilizó.

- Voy a coger frío y no me apetece Draco, así que no me vengas con niñerías –intentaba mantener una voz calmada, pero al ver la sonrisa de los labios del chico espetó enfadada- ¿quiero la puta toalla para secarme?

Draco solo rió ante el enfado e irritación de Syla, acercó más su cuerpo al de ella, mientras Syla deseaba que se alejase, y que no tuviese ese cuerpo tan perfecto, sin camiseta, dándole el sol de la tarde en la espalda, haciéndole aún más rubio, más atlético, más atractivo, deseado... Cerró los ojos cuando sintió como Draco enterraba su nariz en el pelo y disfrutaba el aroma que desprendía ella. También sintió como la presión de las manos del chico sobre sus brazos cesaba.

- Yo puedo secarte –la susurró, Syla sintió como perdía en ese momento todo el control que había intentado guardar cuando estaba con Draco.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Draco, que mantuvieron la mirada hasta que comenzaron a acercarse a su cuello. Draco sorbió pequeñas gotitas de agua que Syla tenía en el cuello y se centró más en una, que se deslizaba hacia el pecho, Draco fue recorriendo el camino de la gota con los labios y llegó al pecho, donde se entretuvo a besarlo lentamente, vio como Syla se estaba excitando y sintió que él también.

Se separó y volvió a mirar a la joven, fue acercando la cabeza hacia la de Syla, para juntar sus bocas, pero antes del contacto, cuando sus labios estaban rozándose, Draco se paró y la dijo:

- ¿Qué tal besa el cabeza rajada? –se separó de ella y volvió al sofá mientras le daba la espalda y ella le miraba confundida.

Cuando Draco se sentó, Syla había cogido rápidamente la toalla y unas cuantas prendas de su habitación y se había metido en su baño dando un portazo. Draco sonrió, aunque el deseaba haberla besado su orgullo pudo más y le hizo caso.

Se mantuvieron el resto del día alejados, Syla salió un rato a dar una vuelta con Harry pero volvieron temprano y esta vez Syla no entró en el apartamento del joven. Draco mientras tanto había conseguido un libro de pociones y lo leía con entusiasmo.

La noche entraba y la luna salía, Remus se encerró en un cuarto en el que no había ventanas, Harry se fue a dormir temprano esa noche y Draco y Syla sin hablarse, ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para eso, también se metieron en sus respectivas camas. Un pitido sobresaltó a Draco, ese pitido significaba que Ville Sigor quería hablar, se levantó y se puso en contacto, la cabeza de Sigor apareció en la chimenea improvisada que había sido unida a una red privada creada por el señor Sigor.

Syla se levantó y se puso detrás de Draco, mientras este hablaba con su padre, que le había dicho que en la antigua Mansión de los Malfoys habían recibido una carta para Draco, y como ahora tenían cierto poder sobre las propiedades de Zabini, tenían acceso a las lechuzas que pasasen por ahí.

- ¿Y que pone? –dijo Draco con recelo. Se oyó al señor Sigor abrir la carta.

- Dice que hay una fiesta para los antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts dentro de tres días –Sigor plegó el papel y le dio a Draco instrucciones- ves a la fiesta e infórmame de todo lo que ocurra.

Draco asintió y mientras la cabeza de Ville desaparecía se quedó mirando a Syla, ella le sostuvo la mirada y ambos volvieron a dormirse sin mediar palabra.

Draco se acordó de su madre aquella noche, la echaba de menos, hacía años que no recibía nada de cariño materno y lo echaba en falta. Syla se durmió deseando no tener a Remus como protagonista en el sueño.

Syla también iría a la fiesta, Harry se lo había comentado esa tarde. Ahí se encontraría como Remus, estaría en terreno desconocido, extraño, peligroso y con la única compañía de Draco… y eso le daba pánico, si algo salía mal o sospechaba alguien… estaría en la boca del lobo, con un Malfoy rencoroso, orgulloso, frío, irónico, sarcástico… guardándole las espaldas.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Buenas!!!**

**Pues nada, jeje como he recibido un par de reviews pues la he continuado.**

**Este capítulo no es muy bueno, pero es para ir entrando en materia… ya que el siguiente empezará directamente con la fiesta… uff jeje que de encuentros habrán en ese…**

**REVIEWS PLISSSSS!!!!**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Fiesta Un Avance

**Típico: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y el resto son míos.

**Summary****:** Después de la caída de Voldemort, las familias de mortífagos se han convertido en mafias que se matan entre ellos para tener el poder absoluto. Este fic contendrá acción, romance, sexo, magia, fiestas.

**yop****():** Buenas loca. Que tal andas??? Que bien que te gustó el capítulo, jaja, sisi es que el Harry es un monstruo jajaja, y Draco. buffff jaja eso jode, jaja yo se lo hice a un chico una vez y le molestó bastante jajaja, me partí la poya. Yep sé que fue cortillo el capítulo, pero aquí llega la fiesta! Mmm mi cabecita crea cosas sin parar jaja, y ahora se reencontrará con Remus, a ver si Syla se contiene y no le pega un puñetazo por capullo. Y nuestro rubio pivón, espectacular mm y de todo todito que tiene ese hombre, jeje dará que hablar en la fiesta por supuesto ;-) Y no me duermen tus reviews, jeje sigo diciendo que me anima, y por supuesto seguiré la otra también, jaja aunque aún me quedan unos días para poner un poco de orden, que mi cabeza ya se está centrando. pero en fin, este fin de semana habrá marcha y no sé si llegaré centrada jaja. Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos!!!

**Alici@**** M@lfoy: **Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo. Jeje y en la fiesta pasarán algunas moviditas. Bueno, Lilith también me gustaba mucho jeje, aunque si hago la continuación por supuesto que aparecerá la memoria de Lilith, que marcó a nuestro seductor jeje. Bueno espero que disfrutes del capítulo.

**Mirlaure****: **Genial que te guste la historia :-), sí yo intenté hacerla con una diferente trama a las que había normalmente, algo creativa. Remus necesita utilizar a Syla para conseguir acercarse hasta el padre de ella, y no te contestaré si Remus ama a Syla, jeje porque te diría mucho.

**Chechi****(****): **Me alegro de que te gustasen mis fics!!! Intento manejar bien ciertas escenitas jajaja. Y Draco, sí pobrecito, jaja pero la que se quedó con las ganas en el último fue Syla, jeje demasiados orgullosos son los dos. Claro, aquí tienes la continuación.

**EL CÍRCULO DE LAS MAFIAS**

**8. Fiesta (un avance)**

Syla se encontró con Harry en la Mansión en donde tenía lugar la fiesta, Harry se asombró al verla y la dijo que iba preciosa, la chica vestía un traje cortísimo de color azul eléctrico al igual que el pelo, que lo llevaba recogido una parte en dos moños por los lados, rodeados cada uno de una tira de trenzas hechas con su propio pelo, y el resto, debajo de los moños, caía en cascadas onduladas, hasta perderse más allá de la zona de la baja espalda. El vestido lucía unos tirantes finísimo, y desembocaba en un escote peligroso, las sandalias que llevaba dejaban ver unos pies finos y pequeños terminados en unas uñas pintadas de azul eléctrico, al igual que las uñas largas de las manos. Luego llevaba poco maquillaje, los labios con brillo transparente, un poco de rimel azulado y la línea del ojo también azul.

Harry la cogió del brazo temblando, el joven llevaba una túnica color verde esmeralda, que conjuntaba a la perfección con sus hermosos ojos, el pelo azabache estaba algo más peinado que normalmente, pero sus esfuerzos para que estuviese correctamente presentable habían sido inútiles, y Syla sonrió al mirarle el pelo rebelde.

Entraron por una puerta de madera blanca y unos señores les cogieron los abrigos, luego fueron conducidos hacia un salón enorme que tenía una gran apertura que daba a un jardín, en donde había mesitas, luces, fuentes, bancos, y la gente reía y paseaba de aquí para allá.

Cuando entraron ciertas miradas masculinas se fijaron en la provocativa Syla, y algunas féminas se quejaron al ver a Harry acompañado de aquella chica.

Syla paseó la mirada disimuladamente por el salón para registrar a la gente, su mirada pasó rápido por el hombre lobo, que aún no la había reconocido, también observó que allí estaba su tío Severus, fue reconociendo rostros pero sin dar muestras de ello, y finalmente su mirada se posó en la de un rubio elegantemente vestido, Draco llevaba una túnica gris como los cielos antes de una tormenta, el pelo sin engominar, Syla se asombró de eso, siempre que le había visto en público iba completamente peinadito, pero ese aire le hacia mucho más atractivo que cuando se ponía quilos de gomina.

Harry encaminó a Syla hacia un lugar en donde estaban sus amigos, la chica se dio cuenta de que Severus la había reconocido cuando pasó cerca de él, y le vio por el rabillo del ojo como llamaba la atención disimuladamente de Remus. Draco vigilaba los movimientos de ellos mientras hablaba con un grupo de chicas que le habían rodeado.

- Hola chicos, ¿qué tal? -ninguno de sus amigos respondió, todas las miradas estaban fijas en Syla que les miró molesta- ella es Syla.

Los chicos comenzaron a presentarse, vaya Syla por fin conocía a la pequeña Ginny que la miró de forma asesina, Syla sabía que Harry y Ginny habían estado saliendo, pero Harry era un chico complicado e inaccesible, y la relación entre ellos dos finalizó pronto. Por otro lado, Hermione la miró evaluadoramente, con algo de desconfianza, de forma inteligente, pero la saludó de forma más amable que Ginny, Ron se quedó embobado y Luna tuvo que darle un golpe en la cabeza para que despertase, y no se mostró molesta, sino que fue la que mejor saludó a Syla.

- Vaya. -Syla sintió como su piel se ponía de gallina al reconocer la voz de su tío, no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo fría, llena de odio contenido hacia Harry, ¿o hacia ella?- Harry Potter -su lengua dijo esa palabra de forma pastosa, Syla se giró para mirar a la persona que ahora todos estaban mirando. La vista de su tío pasó descaradamente por todo el cuerpo de Syla y luego miró a los ojos de Harry intensamente.

- No es el momento adecuado de practicar la Occlumancy, si quieres saber quién es, pregúntamelo -dijo Harry molesto.

Antes de que Snape pudiese contestar, otra figura se acercó a ese lugar, pero por el contrario, la gente le saludó efusivamente, mientras que Syla y Severus se miraban evaluadoramente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Severus de forma que Syla fue la única que pudo oírlo.

- Vengo a una fiesta, soy la invitada de Harry -dijo con una sonrisa burlona e irónica.

Severus se quedó de nuevo sin palabras, esta vez Remus se acercó a Syla al haberla reconocido, una mirada de asombro adornaba su dulce cara y Syla puso la misma expresión a fin de seguir fingiendo.

- ¡Profesor Lupin! -dijo Syla fingiendo emoción y acercándose al hombre- cuánto tiempo sin verle, ¿qué tal le va todo? -esta vez cruzó una mirada insinuadora con el hombre lobo, en los ojos de Remus brilló el recuerdo y Syla sonrió descaradamente.

- ¿Conoces a Remus, Syla? -dijo algo molesto Harry.

- Fui su profesor un año en Finlandia -contestó antes de que Syla pudiese responder.

Todos empezaron a hablar en grupo, y Syla sintió el aliento de Harry en su cuello preguntándola si quería salir un rato a tomar algo, la chica le sonrió y se giró acompañando a Harry, y echando una última mirada de chica mala a Remus, el cual no pudo evitar tragar saliva sonoramente y ganarse una mirada de reproche de parte de Snape.

Syla y Harry salieron al jardín y se encaminaron por un pasillo rodeado de árboles pequeños y llegaron a una gran fuente de mármol que estaba situada en el centro de un círculo bordeado de plantas y flores de todos los colores, el agua caía con ruidos suaves, y Syla se acercó a la fuente para sentarse en ella, Harry se acercó con la copa que había cogido y no pudo evitar fijarse en que sentada ahí, el vestido de Syla dejaba ver una parte de lo que debería estar tapado.

La chica se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigía la mirada de Harry, y con un movimiento lento hizo que sus piernas se juntasen más, pero en el camino enseñasen un poco, que hizo que Harry se pegase a Syla y dejase la copa a un lado mientras la agarraba y la besaba con pasión.

Syla dejó que los labios de Harry descendiesen por su cuello mientras ella acariciaba el pelo despeinado del chico.

- Ejem -se separaron por al interrupción y ambos fijaron sus ojos en una joven pelirroja que miraba con el labio fuertemente apretado la escena- Snape quiere hablar contigo -cuando Harry dio la mano para bajar a Syla, Ginny prosiguió- a solas -remarcó las palabras y se giró mirando por última vez a Syla.

- No te preocupes, me quedo aquí -le dijo Syla a Harry.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Syla sacó un porro ya hecho de la cajetilla de tabaco, y mientras lo encendía, echó la cabeza para atrás mientras expulsaba el humo y habló en alto.

- ¿Sabes que no está permitido espiar? -Syla giró la cabeza y miró hacia unos arbustos que se movieron- ¿no me vas a dar el saludo que me conviene?. ¿Remus?

El hombre salió de entre los arbusto y se abalanzó hacia Syla, Syla le agarró por lo hombros, mientras besaba con ansias esos labios que tanto había echado de menos, que tanto tiempo había soñado volver a probar.

- Syla -susurró Remus entre besos y jadeos.

Remus descendió las manos por los muslos de Syla, y recorrió la parte que aún el vestido conseguía tapar, la agarró del trasero para elevarla y se encaminó hacia unos arbustos más alejados mientras seguía besándola y acariciándola.

- ¿Y Harry? -Remus acalló la pregunta de Syla con otro beso y atravesó el lugar por donde él había venido.

- Syla, ¿cómo puedes estar tan espectacular? -dijo tumbándola en un lugar apartado y rodeado de plantas. Syla sólo sonrió y dejó que Remus bajase lentamente los tirantes de su vestido. Syla lo había conseguido, sin llamar la atención tenía ya a Remus besando todas las partes que quedaban sin cubrir por la tela que llevaba como vestido, pero ella le paró en seco. 

Apartó a Remus y se arregló el vestido al levantarse, mientras se enganchaba los cierres que Remus había desabrochado. El hombre se quedó parado y mirándola con algo de culpa en sus ojos.

- Remus, vengo con Harry por algo -apuntó Syla- hace años que no te veo y ¿lo único que quieres es echar un polvo? -Remus no contestó- Bien, bien. -Syla se giró y volvió por el camino que la había llevado hacia allí, desobedeciendo el plan de su padre, pero siguiendo sus principios, no dejaría que ese licántropo la hiciese daño.

Remus siguió silencioso a Syla hasta llegar a la fuente, ahí se miraron sin decirse nada, hasta que apareció Harry, ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron a solas.

- Estúpido Snape -Harry venía con cara de pocos amigos y una mirada furiosa, al ver a Remus al lado de Syla dijo- Largo, tengo que hablar con ella -tanto Syla como Remus se asombraron del tono que utilizó el moreno para hablar al único mejor amigo que quedaba con vida de sus padres.

Remus se despidió silenciosamente y se perdió entre los arbustos que llevaban hasta la fiesta.

- ¿Te has acostado con él? -Harry intentaba aparentar normalidad, Syla consiguió entender con sus sentidos, que se había enterado del plan de los dos adultos y ahora quería respuestas.

- No -Harry la miró y en los ojos de la chica pudo ver que decía la verdad, por lo que asintió y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Me buscaste? -Syla supo de inmediato a lo que se refería.

- Te encontré, Harry, no te busqué, y ahora me has traído aquí y he encontrado a gente de mi pasado -la expresión y la voz de la chica hicieron que Harry aflojase el tono.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Snape era tu tío? -escupió el apellido de Snape con odio infinito.

- No lo preguntaste, y Snape está borrado de mi familia.

- ¿Por qué no es un mago oscuro? ¿Por qué es un traidor? -la miró fijamente- ¿y tú qué eres?

- Snape traicionó a mi familia, a mi madre. -hizo una pausa- y yo. yo no sé lo que soy Harry.

El chico vio como Syla temblaba y la abrazó con ternura.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * (FLASH- BACK) * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry llegó donde estaba Snape, en un rincón oscuro.

- ¿Qué quieres? -dijo molesto Harry.

- ¿Sabes quién es realmente la chica que te acompaña hoy a la fiesta? -Harry le miró con el entrecejo fruncido- es mi sobrina -el moreno no se esperaba aquello y abrió con sorpresa los ojos- ella es la hija del marido de mi hermana muerta, es la hija de Ville Sigor -hizo una pausa para ver si el nombre le decía algo al muchacho- es uno de los magos más poderosos que viven en Londres ahora, es el jefe del Círculo de las Mafias, un grupo en el que están integrados los más importantes exmortífagos y los magos oscuros más poderosos.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

- Remus y Syla coincidieron en Finlandia -prosiguió Snape sin hacerle caso- tuvieron una breve "aventura" -la boca de Harry volvió a abrirse- ahora tenemos un plan Harry y estás en medio, Remus va a ir a por Syla para conseguir acercarse a su padre.

- Utilizar los sentimientos de una persona para conseguir vuestras propias metas es indignante -dijo enfadado Harry, se dio la vuelta y empujó a todos los que se pusieron en su paso hasta que pudo llegar al jardín.

Harry llegó al círculo donde estaba la fuente y vio a Remus al lado de Syla, se enfureció.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * (FIN FLASH- BACK) * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Después de contarle a Syla lo que sabía, aunque ésta ya tenía constancia de ello, ella puso cara de sorpresa y bajó la cabeza.

- A Remus le echaron del colegio por mi culpa y yo me sentí mal. y ahora parece que quiere devolvérmela.

- No digas eso -dijo mientras la acariciaba el pelo- no pensé que pudiese intentar hacer lo que quería, pero tu no tienes nada de culpa, simplemente Remus tiene otra personalidad entregada completamente a la Orden del Fénix -Harry puso una mueca de asco- todos ellos tienen otra personalidad.

Syla se dio cuenta de que Harry había descubierto ciertos movimientos que poca gente conocía de la Orden del Fénix, ella siempre lo había sabido.

- ¡Syla! -Draco llegó jadeando, Harry dio un saltó hacia atrás y su mano se fue al cinturón donde guardaba la varita, Draco le dedicó una breve mirada de asco- te he estado buscando por todas partes -la agarró del brazo- tenemos que largarnos de aquí, han dado la alarma de que hay gente del Círculo.

- ¿Él? -preguntó Harry a Syla.

- Déjate de chacharas -Draco tiró más fuerte del brazo de la chica. Y la empujó hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

- Syla, quiero conocer a tu padre -Draco y Syla se quedaron quietos, mudos, paralizados, intercambiaron una mirada.

Sonó una alarma, Harry les explicó que era la alarma de mortífagos, Syla como toda respuesta agarró a Harry del brazo y corrieron hacia la negrura del jardín, hacia el lado contrario del salón de la fiesta.

Sus pasos rápidos resonaban al ir pisando hojas secas, ninguno de los tres paró al oír los gritos de la fiesta, y corrieron aún más cuando unas luces enormes fueron dadas para alumbrar el jardín, Syla comenzó a respirar con dificultad, ella tenía asma y comenzaba a sentir cómo le faltaba el aire y unas punzadas en los pulmones la hacían doblarse. 

Draco vio que Syla no aguantaría más, y además los tacones y el vestido hacían que fuese más lenta, peor aún así conseguía mantenerse pegada a los chicos, el rubio giró y la cogió en brazos, Syla pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y comenzó a respirar, haciendo ruidos asmáticos, pegada al pecho del joven.

Harry avisó que habían llegado a una valla, Syla se deshizo de los brazos de Draco y quitándose los tacones que tiró por encima de la verja comenzó a trepar, arriba había cristales, Syla se cortó sin querer, pero sacó la varita y tuvo que realizar unos hechizos de magia negra para quitar los cristales que estaban protegidos con multitud de hechizos.

Cuando acabó miró hacia abajo y vio como Harry y Draco se miraban, ninguno de ellos era igual de ágil que ella para subir ese muro, Syla estaba acostumbrada a trepar desde pequeña, miró hacia el frente.

- Si no os ayudáis esos que vienen por ahí os van a coger capullos.

Harry reaccionó y puso las manos para que Draco subiese a ella y se impulsase el rubio ya arriba miró hacia abajo y no era capaz de ayudar a Harry que le miraba pausadamente. Syla vio como cada vez se acercaban más, miró a Draco y le vio debatiéndose con él mismo, pero finalmente bajó la mano y agarró el brazo de Harry para ayudarle a subir.

Draco soltó a Harry cuando hubo llegado arriba como si quemase, y saltó hacia el otro lado, dónde les esperaba Syla con las sandalias con su finísimo tacón en la mano izquierda y la varita en la derecha.

Los tres jóvenes se perdieron entre las calles de Londres para pasar desapercibidos, mientras caminaban con paso rápido y mirando de reojo hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie les seguía.

Syla les metió por callejones oscuros en donde solo vagabundos y drogadictos eran testigos de sus pasos, Syla sacó un porro y lo encendió.

- ¿Tú eres tonta? -dijo Draco intentando arrebatarle el porro- Tienes asma Syla, casi nos pillan por tu culpa y ahora estás fumando eso.

- No es asunto tuyo -Syla miró molesta a Draco.

- No era solo tu pellejo el que estaba en juego. -cuando iba seguir reprochándola, Harry interrumpió.

- Syla, estás sangrando -se acercó a ella pero la chico hizo un movimiento con la mano para indicarle que no era importante, luego se giró hacia Draco y le miró con desprecio.

- Ya hemos llegado -se pararon en la última puerta de un callejón, tanto la puerta como la pared estaban negras, de suciedad, del paso de los años y de pintura.

Los jóvenes se pararon detrás de ella y Syla susurró una clave y luego tocó la puerta con su varita. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

**Bueno, aquí está el 8º capítulo, ¿os ha gustado la fiesta? Sé que ha habido mucha conversación, pero era necesaria para introducir la historia de la Orden del Fénix, jeje**

**En el próximo capítulo, Harry Potter conocerá a Ville Sigor, tendrán una conversación y ya se verá que pasará.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Dejen REVIEWS!!!!**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. El Dark

**Típico: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y el resto son míos.

**Summary****:** Después de la caída de Voldemort, las familias de mortífagos se han convertido en mafias que se matan entre ellos para tener el poder absoluto. Este fic contendrá acción, romance, sexo, magia, fiestas…

**yop****: **Jajaja la verdad es que Syla tuvo su fuerza para sacarse de encima a Remus, porque mmm, que bueno que está ese jaja. Yeah Ginny muy muy celosa, y eso puede tener consecuencias en los siguientes capítulos (silbando y mirando al cielo como si no hubiese dicho nada) Draco!!! Aisss, quien le pillase, caballeroso, bueno él dijo que lo hizo porque sino les pillarían per tdos sabemos que al fin y al cabo tiene su pequeña vena de nene bueno aunque luego lo niegue, y eso de cabroncete es cierto que da su morbo jeje. Que bien, ya te vas dando cuenta de mis intenciones con Harry, a ver, en este capítulo vas a leer cosas que hizo la Orde del Fénix y que ni la mayoría de los integrantes conoce, solo que Harry las descubrió por casualidad y al ver que estaban volviendo a actuar y además iban a utilizar a Syla, pues decide hablar con Ville. Espero que te guste este capítulo!!!! Besosss

Más cosas: Jajaja serás puta!!! Que morro!!! De Ámsterdam, yeei donde vives que me voy para allá?? Jaja. Tú también a pasártelo bien, de putísima madre. Aunque yo sin tequila, jeje soy una niña buena y no bebo, ya me he pillado las suficientes cogorcias para toda mi vida, jeje. De la otra historia ya seguiré escribiendo, jeje ya tengo a la mitad el capítulo. ¿De qué no te funcionarán esas neuronas?.... jajajaja.

**Shumara****: **Jejeje bueno ahora me has dejado review y eso me gusta jeje, me anima a seguirlo. Yep tengo ya bastantes fics, jeje, aunque ahora me estoy dedicando a este más que nada, ya seguiré continuando los otros, y subiré uno nuevo que ya tengo la idea rondando por mi cabecita. Los personajes inventados que hago suelen ser parecidos a mí, jeje, aunque Syla es completamente idéntica a mí, tanto en aspecto físico como en personalidad. Con lo de si Harry sabía que Draco conocía a Syla, siento no haberlo dejado claro, no, Harry no lo sabía por eso preguntó "¿Él?". Espero que este capítulo te guste. Saludos!

**Alici@**** M@lfoy: **Jejeje sí un corte bueno, y es verdad que se lo merecía. Jue ya tengo muchas continuaciones puestas en mente jaja, ya veré cuando empiezo. Aquí tienes la continuación, bien bien, veamos a nuestro Harry haciendo lo que realmente deseaba a ver hecho cuando se enteró sin querer de ciertas cosas que hacia la Orden del Fénix.

**Mirlaure****(****): **Jeje gracias. Bien aquí tienes el famoso encuentro jaja, yo creo que se va a quedar todo pillado el Ville jaja, no se pensaría que la niña leiba a traer a Harry en persona.

**EL CÍRCULO DE LAS MAFIAS**

**9. El Dark**

Ante ellos se abrió un cuarto muy espacioso, lleno de gente, con música, era una discoteca de magos y criaturas mágicas. La música les dio contra la cara a modo de saludo y fueron adentrándose entre la multitud, Harry miraba todo con asombro, había toda clase de personas.

Syla agarró a Harry disimuladamente, ya que era peligroso que Harry Potter entrase en ese lugar, Draco al ver el gesto de Syla se puso alerta mirando hacia los lados.

Después de abrirse paso entre la multitud de jóvenes que bailaban al ritmo de una música oscura, Syla atravesó una puerta y se encontró a su padre en un habitáculo con paredes de cristal opaco, lo que hacía que desde fuera no se pudiese ver el interior. El señor Sigor miró alternativamente a los jóvenes, volviendo su vista hacia Harry una y otra vez.

- Quiere hablar contigo –dijo Syla indicándole a Draco que se marchase y a Harry que se acercase a su padre.

Los dos hombres se saludaron con un fuerte apretón de manos, Harry se quedó asombrado ante la juventud de Ville y el aspecto sencillo pero a la vez muy astuto que portaba ese señor, siempre había oído cosas monstruosas sobre él.

Syla se giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta para dejarles hablar a solas.

- No te preocupes, no te vamos a hacer nada –dijo Ville sonriendo al ver la cara de Harry cuando Syla cerró la puerta tras ella- ¿Quieres sentarte? –Harry se puso cómodo en un sillón de color rojo sangre- ¿Algo de beber? –el chico negó con la cabeza y Ville pidió para él una copa de ron.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, mirándose evaluadoramente, hasta que el señor Sigor decidió comenzar con la conversación y averiguar qué hacia ese muchacho al que nunca habría imaginado de esa forma, en uno de sus locales. Ville se dio cuenta de que la "locura" que se le había atribuido a Harry era mentira, seguro que otro de esos juegos de la Orden del Fénix para "quitarse de encima" a Potter y a la vez que nadie le buscase.

- ¿Querías verme? –Harry asintió firmemente- ¿para qué?

- Para frustrar los planes de la Orden del Fénix –Ville tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no demostrar que casi se tira a abrazar a ese joven cuando le dijo aquello.

- ¿Eso significa que quieres unirte a mí? –Sigor mantenía una mirada penetrante y una voz convincente, sabía cómo tratar con cualquier persona y sabía cómo debía hablarles en todo momento.

- No del todo –Ville frunció el ceño- Verá, yo no quiero unirme a ningún bando, ya he estado obligado a pertenecer a uno durante demasiados años –Sigor asintió para que Harry se diese cuenta de que le comprendía- Lo que quiero es trabajar con usted en lo relativo a la Orden –Harry hizo una pausa- destruir a ese montón de farsantes –el señor Sigor sonrió ampliamente.

- Bienvenido Harry Potter –le volvió a estrechar la mano con fuerza a modo de despedida y futuro reencuentro.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

Syla caminó entre la multitud, saludando a todo el mundo que la saludaba por su nombre, o que se acercaban a presentarse, se encaminaba hacia la parte de los sillones, era la parte en la que solían encontrarse los vampiros y la gente que quería un rato a solas.

- Querida creo que deberías curarte esa herida antes de acercarte a nuestra zona –una voz de lo más sensual sonó en el oído de la joven, haciendo que se le pusiese la piel de gallina al sentir el aliento frío de aquella persona en su cuello. Se giró lentamente- Hoy vienes magnífica.

Ante ella estaba un joven al que uno le echaría unos 18 años, pero que en realidad tenía unos 200 años, lucía un pelo largo y liso del color de la noche más cerrada y oscura capaz de verse, su piel era pálida, casi transparente; sus ojos, de color verdeazulado, eran fríos, y era en ellos donde se podía ver reflejado el paso del tiempo, el de los años que aquella persona había vivido; su dulce y elegante cara finalizaba en una sonrisa perfecta, con unos labios rojos, apetecibles para cualquier clase de mujer.

Syla cogió el pañuelo de seda que le tendía su amigo vampiro, y se rodeó la herida con cuidado. Luego siguió al hombre hacia unos sillones rojo sangre, entre los que había mesitas bajas de color negro. El hombre se sentó elegantemente, como todos sus movimientos, cuidados y perfectos, Syla se dejó caer al lado de él, llevándose un chasquido de reproche de parte de su amigo.

- Estoy cansada Nod –le dijo como excusa.

- Ya veo –dijo con una mueca- hacia tiempo que no venías por aquí.

- He estado ocupada, mi padre me dio un trabajo –el vampiro asintió y miró hacia el frente.

- Ese ángel caído no deja de observarte –Syla levantó cansadamente la mirada y se encontró con la de Draco.

- Nunca habías empleado tan bien esa palabra.

- Veo que le conoces –dijo Nod sonriendo al observar como Syla temblaba disimuladamente al ver que Draco se acercaba hacia donde estaban.

Nod inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo cuando Draco estuvo enfrente de ellos, lo que hizo que el rubio levantase una ceja pero acabase saludando de la misma forma. Draco se sentó en el sillón de enfrente de nosotros.

- Draco Malfoy –dijo el rubio mirando al vampiro, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- El hijo de Narcisa Black –Draco frunció el ceño- yo soy Nod, era amigo de tu madre, siento que ya no esté entre nosotros.

- Y yo –murmuró Draco.

Mientras se presentaban y todo, Syla había estado preparando un porro, y ahora lo había encendido.

- ¿Por qué fumas Syla? –dijo Nod cariñosamente.

- Porque me relaja y me quita los nervios –dijo Syla de malos modos.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? –dijo sarcásticamente Draco- Yo sé una forma de tranquilizarte –la mirada de Draco en ese momento, hizo que Syla tuviese que cerrarse ella misma la boca, y se moviese incómoda en el sillón.

- Draco, una mujer es una criatura perfecta y sensible –dijo Nod mirando fijamente a Draco- si las quieres seducir cuida tus palabras –dicho eso, Draco se quedó con cara de idiota y Nod cogió una rosa que había en un jarrón, la rosa era toda negra, se acercó a Syla y le puso los pétalos en los labios, luego miró a Draco y le dijo- es su flor preferida –luego cerró aún más las distancias que había entre él y Syla y cogió la rosa y con los pétalos fue acariciando las piernas descubiertas de Syla, que miraba atónita lo que Nod la estaba haciendo.

Nod subió la rosa hasta encontrarse con los muslos de la joven, y ahí delicadamente comenzó a acariciarlos con más ternura y más despacio, Syla tenía que controlarse por no demostrar que su corazón en esos momentos estaba apunto de escapársele por la boca. Draco miraba atento y divertido las reacciones de Syla, pero a la vez se movía algo incómodo en su sillón.

La rosa estaba ya tocando el borde del vestido corto de Syla, la chica agarró la mano del vampiro con fuerza y le miró a los ojos. Nod por otro lado acercó sus labios al cuello de ella, Syla cerró los ojos y la presión de su mano sobre la de Nod disminuyó, lo que le permitió al vampiro que siguiese acariciándola con la rosa, Draco miraba como ausente la escena, le daba la impresión de que ellos dos en ese momento no se enteraban ni de quien estaba mirándoles.

Cuando el rubio vio como Nod depositaba un beso tierno en el cuello de Syla, carraspeó sonoramente. Syla abrió los ojos y le miró confundida, luego miró a Nod con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Nunca conseguirás resistirte a la seducción de un vampiro –le dijo a Draco aunque miraba fijamente a su amigo, que ahora también la sonreía.

- Syla –la joven se giró y vio a Harry. Se levantó y se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

- Bien –dijo Harry mirando hacia los sillones en donde estaban Nod y Draco. Syla siguió la vista del muchacho.

- Él es Nod –dijo señalando al vampiro. Harry asintió y respondió al saludo de Nod- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –Syla notaba que Harry estaba nervioso en ese lugar. Harry simplemente la miró, pero en su mirada se encontraba la respuesta, así que Syla se acercó a Nod, que se levantó elegantemente y la besó en los labios tiernamente, Syla abrió los ojos pero no negó aquel pico de su amigo. 

Antes de que Syla se diese la vuelta para irse, Draco se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego la chica cogió de la mano a Harry y se perdieron entre la gente.

- ¿Te gusta? –la voz de Nod hizo que Draco dejase de mirar el lugar por el cual habían desaparecido Harry y Syla.

- No –miró de manera furiosa al vampiro, que empezó a reír.

- Miéntete a ti mismo –un par de chicas rubias y vestidas de rojo se acercaron a Nod y se sentaron a su lado- te presento a Katrina –dijo señalando a la que parecía más joven, tenía unos grandes ojos verdes que estaban adornados con purpurina y unas largas pestañas, sonrió a Draco con la sonrisa de una chica traviesa, con unos labios rojo pasión.

La chica se acercó a Draco despacio y sensualmente, luego se sentó a su lado y empezó a susurrarle cosas al oído. Draco se levantó con la chica siguiéndole, cuando iba a irse Nod se acercó y le dijo al oído.

- Estar con una vampiresa llega a parecerse algo que cuando estás una noche con Syla.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

- Estás muy callado –Syla y Harry caminaban por las calles más dejadas de Londres.

- Sí –contestó secamente- ¿vienes hoy a casa? –suavizó el tono cuando hizo esa pregunta.

- Tengo que enseñarte tu nueva casa Harry, es hacia donde vamos –Harry asintió y continuaron el camino en silencio.

Empezó a llover y por consiguiente se empaparon, al no tener ningún abrigo ni nada, el traje de Syla se pegó aún más a su cuerpo, si eso era posible, la túnica de Harry estaba empapada, así que se la quitó y se quedó en pantalones de chándal muggles que siempre utilizaba y una camiseta blanca de tirantes.

Cuando estaban tiritando de frío y abrazados para darse calor, giraron por una esquina y se metieron en un portal. Syla se frotó los brazos y sacó una llave para la puerta, abrieron y entraron al interior dejando un charco de agua y barro bajo sus pies.

Harry cerró la puerta tras él se sacudió el pelo, mojando todo lo que estaba a su lado, Syla por otra parte seguía frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor, el moreno se acercó a ella y la besó, se separó de ella para volver a moverse el pelo, Syla le miraba con los labios mojados de las gotas que caían de su pelo, el pelo de esa forma despeinado le hacía tremendamente atractivo, Harry volvió a besarla, esta vez atrayéndola hacia él y bajando los tres escalones de la entrada mientras la besaba y agarraba por la cintura.

Cuando bajaron hacia el saloncito, las luces y la chimenea se encendieron solas, mientras ellos seguían besándose y acariciándose con más intensidad, las caricias que se daban quemaban como el mismo fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, mientras sus bocas se juntaban una y otra vez, dejando pequeños espacios para coger el poco aire que necesitaban para seguir besándose.

Harry le sacó el vestido empapado y pegado al cuerpo de Syla por la cabeza, de un tirón rápido y violento, dejándola únicamente con un tanga color azul. Syla por su parte le quitó con rapidez la camiseta y bajó los pantalones holgados del joven.

Harry sacó los pies de los pantalones y agarró a Syla subiéndola en brazos mientras la besaba por el cuello y por la cara. Syla enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y dejó que éste le guiase hacia la única puerta cerrada de la casa, hacia el dormitorio.

Entraron con dificultad porque ninguno de ellos atinaba a girar el manillar a la vez que se besaban, nada más entrar se encendió una luz de intensidad muy baja y amortiguada por una tela que hacía que iluminase una cama de matrimonio con mantas color beige. La luz del salón se apagó sola justo cuando Harry puso a Syla sobre la cama y se subió él después.

Syla dejó que Harry se colocase sobre ella y le comenzó a acariciar los abdominales, mientras le daba pequeños mordisquitos por el cuello, las orejas, los labios, mientras Harry, deslizaba sus anchas manos por el cuerpo suave de Syla, acariciando todo lo que había a su paso con gran ternura.

Harry agarró las tiras del tanga y lo bajó de golpe, para después deshacerse él mismo de su calzoncillo. Los dos mantenían sus cuerpos fuertemente apretados, y se acariciaban y deseaban bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por el balcón del dormitorio.

Syla dejó escapar un gemido cuando Harry la besó el cuello y comenzó a penetrarla, se fue introduciendo en su interior de forma lenta, hasta que finalmente dio una sacudida mayor para entrar del todo, luego se quedaron mirando y volvieron a besarse mientras Harry comenzaba a moverse con movimientos rítmicos y rápidos.

Harry cerró los ojos en el momento en que comenzó a moverse más rápido, y luchó por no empezar a gemir como Syla lo estaba haciendo, la chica apenas podía respirar y apretaba a Harry con fuerza contra ella, entrelazándose en un abrazo posesivo.

Syla besaba a Harry con fuerza, besaba cualquier trozo de piel de él que se encontrase en su camino, concentrándose en la oreja del chico y haciendo que este lanzase un débil gemido y buscase los labios de Syla como el antídoto busca al veneno para aplacarlo, para suavizarlo, besándola con una mezcla desatada de pasión, deseo y a la vez algo de ternura.

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, sonó un teléfono, Harry se quedó medio parado pero Syla le pellizcó el brazo para que siguiese y no se detuviese.

- ¿Dónde está el teléfono? –dijo Harry susurrando y con la voz entrecortada por la respiración agitada.

- No sé, da igual –dijo Syla entre jadeos y volvió a besar a Harry mientras el teléfono seguía insistiendo.

- ¿No deberíamos cogerlo?

- ¡Qué le jodan al teléfono! –exclamó Syla sintiendo como se iba a venir.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Syla estaba llegando al orgasmo y la agarró con más fuerza para meterse aún más en su interior, la chica arqueó la espalda en el momento en que un escalofrío y un placer gratificante inundaron su cuerpo. Harry por su parte enterró la cabeza el la almohada sobre la que estaba la cabeza de Syla y se dejó ir justo después de Syla.

El teléfono seguía insistiendo, y Harry y Syla abrazados encima de la cama, aún unidos intentaban tranquilizar su respiración. Syla miró hacia la mesita de noche, y tocó el brazo de Harry para que alcanzase el teléfono.

- ¿Sí? –dijo la voz agotada de Harry cuando cogió el insistente teléfono.

- (¿Harry? Soy Sigor, ¿está Syla ahí? –la voz de Ville sonaba nerviosa y alterada, lo que hizo que Harry se incorporase un poco en la cama, haciendo que la sábana se deslizase por su espalda)

- Sí, ¿hay algún problema? –Syla vio que Harry se había puesto alerta.

- (No –demostró que dudaba- bueno, la Orden del Fénix ha entrado en el Dark, el local donde estuvisteis hoy –Harry se sobresaltó y prestó aún más atención- sólo quería saber si Syla estaba bien –Harry sonrió, al fin y al cabo era su padre, miró a Syla que tenía los ojos muy abiertos esperando respuestas y la acarició el pelo mientras Sigor le pedía que le pasase con ella)

- Dime –la chica se movió un poco para ponerse más cómoda debajo del cuerpo de Harry.

- (¿Sabes dónde está Draco? –Sigor parecía algo preocupado.)

- Le dejé en el Dark con Nod.

- (Ese es el problema –Sigor le explicó que habían entrado liquidando a todo el que estaba a su paso- pero si le dejaste con Nod, ¿no le habrá presentado a alguna amiga vampiresa?)

- Supongo –dijo Syla frunciendo el ceño.

Syla se despidió de su padre y al girar la cabeza se encontró con la mirada fija de Harry.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –Syla apartó la vista e intentó salir de debajo de Harry.

- Nada –Harry se apartó con recelo para que Syla se pudiese levantar.

La chica abrió el armario y se encontró con toda la ropa de Harry que tenía en la otra casa, cogió una camiseta grande y se la puso sobre el cuerpo desnudo. Harry se levantó detrás de ella y se puso unos pantalones dejándose el torso al descubierto. Siguió a Syla hacia la cocina, donde la chica abrió la nevera y sacó una tarta de queso con fresas, Harry rechazó el plato que le tendió Syla, pero se sentó a su lado mientras la chica degustaba la porción que había cortado.

- ¿Es por Malfoy? –Syla dejó el tenedor a medio camino de su boca y se giró hacia Harry.

- Ya te he dicho que no es nada –Harry no protestó porque vio que Syla estaba enfadada.

Cuando Syla acabó de comer, se quedó mirando fijamente el plato y finalmente giró la silla alta hacia donde estaba Harry sentado, luego arrimó su silla a la de él y se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, hasta que se levantó un poco, haciendo que la camiseta subiese muy arriba de los muslos, y le besó. Harry la agarró suavemente por el cuello y la acarició el cabello. Cuando se separaron, Harry habló serio.

- Syla ¿qué sientes por mi? –Syla se quedó muda, nunca antes la habían preguntado eso, nunca antes había estado preparada para contestar a una pregunta como esa, y nunca había podido exteriorizar sus sentimientos, nunca… y ahora Harry le pedía algo que ella no sabía responder.

- No… no lo sé –dijo negando con la cabeza, estaba confusa. Levantó la cabeza y se enfrentó con la mirada dolida de Harry.

- Vamos a dormir –la dijo Harry sin mirarla siquiera.

Syla siguió los pasos de Harry con la cabeza gacha, en su interior una mezcla de sentimientos luchaban por ser escuchados, por saber cual de ellos era el verdadero, y por demostrarla qué sentía por Harry, pero ella no sabía como interpretar esas emociones.

Se echó al lado de Harry sin tocarle y se quedó mirando el perfil del joven cuando vio que éste había cerrado los ojos, Syla se acercó más al cuerpo de Harry y le acarició el pelo revuelto, el joven fijó su mirada esmeralda en la de ella.

Syla besó los labios de Harry tiernamente, saboreándolos lentamente y sin utilizar la lengua, únicamente, absorbiendo los labios de Harry con los suyos de forma delicada, dando pequeños besitos por las comisuras de su boca.

Harry se giró hacia ella y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, luego la abrazó mientras metía su lengua en la boca de ella, que le dejaba acceso. El chico tenía una mano en la cintura de Syla y la otra acariciaba la mejilla de Syla, apartándola mechones de pelo que caían rebeldes. 

Syla acurrucó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry para dormirse, mientras que el chico la rodeaba con sus brazos y se dormía respirando sobre ella.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

**Bueno, aquí está ya el capítulo 9.**

**Jajaja**** me fascinan los vampiros, ¿se ve? Jeje**

**En fin… no ha pasado mucho en este pero es una introducción, la "guerra" está comenzando jaja.**

**Dejar reviews!!!!**

**Gracias por leer.**


	10. Dudas

**Típico: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y el resto son míos.

**Summary****:** Después de la caída de Voldemort, las familias de mortífagos se han convertido en mafias que se matan entre ellos para tener el poder absoluto. Este fic contendrá acción, romance, sexo, magia, fiestas…

**yop****: **Buenas, ey tampoco era tan corto, jaja me ocupó una hoja más que los demás :-p Yeah Harry es como las natillas, repetimos repetimos jaja. Y Draco con una vampiresa tiene peligro jaja. Mmm no sé si le habré hecho algo jaja, tu lee, yeah y pobrecita Syla, todo preocupada por Draco, ¿acabarán juntos? Ya verás, es que todavía esperan muchas sorpresitas. Bua Nod, mmm en serio, es que yo me imagino a ese vampiro y vamos, se me cae todo jaja, son amigos con derecho a algo más, ya se sabe que los vampiros son muy seductores jaja. Jajaja que tía, ten cuidado a ver si te nos matas un día de estos toda pedo jaja, yei yo este finde me voy a la keli de una amiga ke tiene por ahí perdida por las montañas jaja, a fumarla muyyy bien. Y el viernes me pille una cacho fumada… ais ais, jaja no sé ni como coño llegué a casa, y mi vieja a las 6 de la mañana ¿pero qué coño haces viniendo tan tarde? Y yo buff… déjame. El rapsusklei es de Zaragoza!!! Yei no sé si le conocerás, es un mc. Weno seguiré subiendo más capítulos de vida nueva. Tú pásalo muy bien guapa. Besazos.

**Alici@**** M@lfoy:** Si si "se cambia de bando" porque el niño tiene las ideas muy claras y hará lo que crea conveniente jeje sin tener ningún jefe más. Yea me encanta dejaros con la intriga jeje a veces soy muy mala, no me hagáis nada yo seré buena con Malfoy, al fin y al cabo… buf Draco es Draco jaja. Me alegro de que te esté pareciendo genial. Besoss

**Iraty**** Rowling(): **Me estás dando miedo!!! Jajaja, que fuerte, no tenía ni idea, voy a tener que leer tus historias, madre mía que de coincidencias, eso debe ser que pillamos la musa inspiradora a la vez jaja. Ais ais, oye que yo en verano llego a tener un pei en la mano cada hora jaja, ya ya es una debilidad, vale, la haré que no fume tanto, jaja solo que aquí daba su toque para que Draco le dijese eso. Draco no puede estar mucho tiempo solo jaja, es Draco al fin y al cabo. Perdón por las faltas, soy de Madrid, aquí hablamos fatal, jaja hacemos muchos laísmos y leísmos, sorry jeje. Oye pues la carrera de coches no se me había ocurrido, jaja ¿qué tal carrera de coches voladores? Estilo el que tenían los Weasley jaja, no sé, me pensaré algo así, una persecución o carrera o algo así, jeje gracias por la idea.

**EL CÍRCULO DE LAS MAFIAS**

**10. Dudas**

Draco tenía cogida la mano de Katrina y se abrían paso hacia la salida, pero algo ocurrió y la gente empezó a avanzar en todas las direcciones, sacando las varitas y dando gritos. Draco vio por encima de algunas personas a los nuevos invitados que habían entrado en el local, todos ellos vestidos con túnicas de la Orden del Fénix.

- Mierda –exclamó sacando la varita y diciéndole a Katrina que avisase a Nod y a todo el mundo que se encontrase. La rubia salió corriendo en dirección hacia los sillones.

El chico empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente hacia la salida, a su paso había gente tirada en el suelo, otros luchaban con sus varitas en mano, el número de integrantes de la Orden era elevado y no paraba de entrar más gente por la puerta.

Draco se puso al lado de un hombre que parecía de seguridad y estaba luchando contra un joven de unos 25 años de pelo castaño y liso. Una luz roja pasó al lado del rubio y la evitó por los pelos, luego se giró dando un salto y se encontró mirando directamente a Severus.

- Vaya vaya, a quien tenemos aquí –Snape frunció los labios y apuntó la varita hacia Draco- el joven Malfoy, ¿aún sigues queriendo luchar con los malos después de lo que le hicieron a tu familia? –Draco respondió con un hechizo violento a la mención de su familia, a la alusión de su madre.

Snape cayó en el suelo pesadamente y se frotó la cabeza por el golpe que había sido amortiguado por un guardia y dos hombres de la Orden.

- No menciones a mi madre con esa lengua sucia de traidor –Snape le miró con ojos desorbitados, estaba claro que Draco iba a acabar con una maldición imperdonable, iba a acabar con su vida.

Un brazo con una fuerza sobrehumana tiró de Draco y le sacó de la pelea. El rubio miró confundido hacia los lados y cuando su vista se centró en Nod le miró con una mueca de amargura.

- ¡Me iba a cargar a ese capullo! –exclamó enfadado.

- Por eso mismo –dijo serenamente el vampiro- sígueme.

Draco siguió a Nod a través de la gente, hacia los sillones, ahí la gente se amontonaba por una salida secreta, Nod se cercioró de que el joven le estaba siguiendo y le indicó que saliese cuando les llegó su turno.

El pasillo no era muy ancho, cabían dos hombres al lado, delante de ellos había una mujer con una túnica azul y un individuo con una capa con capucha que le cubría todo el cuerpo y la cara. 

Draco perdió de vista a Nod y cuando salió de túnel hacia el exterior, el vampiro le empujó hacia la izquierda y le hizo dirigirse hacia un callejón sin salida, allí abrieron una alcantarilla y se deslizaron rápidamente, cerrándola sobre sus cabezas.

Bajaron la escalera y capotearon en el agua sucia, Draco siguió a Nod por los pasillos laberínticos que el vampiro tan bien parecía conocer, el hedor era insoportable, y a su paso Draco iba aniquilando ratas que intentaban saltar contra su pierna.

- No dejes que te muerdan –le dijo Nod cuando una estuvo apunto de morder el hombro del chico al saltar desde un tubo que había por encima de sus cabezas.

Después de varios minutos agotadores, Nod subió por una escalerilla y Draco le siguió, llegaron a una calle desierta. Nos se arregló el traje y se colocó bien la corbata, Draco se sorprendió de la elegancia del vampiro aún después de haber estado recorriendo la ciudad por las alcantarillas. El chico se miró y se vio todo andrajoso y sucio, suspiró y se apartó el pelo de la cara llena de sudor.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a una puerta que se confundía con la pared. Nod abrió haciendo que chirriase la pesada puerta secreta y entró en su interior, cerrándola después de que Draco hubiese pasado. 

La estancia estaba iluminada con velas de los colores más oscuros, predominaba el rojo, en las paredes y el negro en los muebles, una alfombra con motivos decorativos estaba bajo sus pis, aquella estancia parecía un viaje a los años pasados.

Nod se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en un perchero con forma de dragón.

- Ponte cómodo –le dijo indicándole un sillón. Draco se sentó y después lo hizo Nod- bienvenido a mi humilde morada.

- Mi casa también tenía motivos decorativos de la Edad Media –dijo Draco aún observándolo todo.

- Lo sé, tu madre cogió el gusto por la decoración antigua gracias a mi influencia –Draco se le quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

El vampiro le sirvió una copa de whisky y estuvieron hablando hasta que vio que Draco estaba agotado y le enseñó una habitación donde podía dormir. 

- Draco, si realmente sientes algo por ella, haz algo –dijo el vampiro antes de desaparecer hacia lo que parecía su habitación.

El cuarto era espacioso y tenía una cama de matrimonio con doseles de color granate, al igual que las mantas. Draco se desvistió y se dio una ducha antes de irse a dormir.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Syla se levantó de golpe, había sentido que Draco estaba en peligro, pero en ese momento algo le indicaba que se encontraba bien, aunque el susto no se le quitaba, Harry se incorporó al verla más pálida de lo normal y con un sudor frío sobre sus mejillas, cuello y frente.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo el chico frotándose los ojos.

- Nada, una pesadilla, voy a ducharme –Harry asintió y se volvió a echar en la cama mientras Syla salía de ella.

La chica encendió la ducha y se quitó la camiseta con la que había dormido, se metió en la ducha comprobando antes que el agua ya salía templada y cerró los ojos mientras se apoyaba contra la pared y dejaba que las gotas escurriesen por su cara elevada hacia el techo.

La ducha la había relajado y tranquilizado, aunque aún seguía teniendo algo dentro de ella que revoloteaba. Apagó la llave del grifo y salió cubriéndose con una toalla blanca y mojando el suelo bajo sus pies.

Se secó sin prisas y luego salió a la habitación, Harry se había levantado y estaba fuera, en el balcón, mirando el sol que había salido esa mañana. Syla se acercó a él por la espalda, y él se giró al sentirla a pocos pasos, Harry la sonrió y entró en la habitación.

- ¿Y ahora cómo te vistes? –dijo el chico cogiendo el vestido de la noche pasada que había traído del salón, Syla le miró dándose cuenta de que era verdad, pero empezó a reírse y se fue hacia el armario de Harry, cogió los primeros pantalones negros que pilló y una camiseta también negra y se puso las prendas.

- Listo.

- Pareces un chico –dijo Harry haciéndola de rabiar.

- Pues te acuestas con un hombre entonces, vaya vaya, el famoso Harry Potter es gay –Harry se quedó parado y luego comenzó a reír. 

Se acercó a ella y la atrajo con un abrazo, luego inclinó su cabeza levemente y besó con suavidad los labios rojos de la chica.

- Tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre Harry, luego te veo –dijo dándole un pico y saliendo por la puerta de la habitación y encaminándose hacia la salida.

Syla salió a la calle sin saber a donde ir, realmente no tenía que hablar con su padre, quería saber dónde estaba Draco, le molestaba haber mentido a Harry, pero no quería que nadie se diese cuenta de que estaba preocupada por Draco. Finalmente decidió ir a ver a Nod para preguntarle por el rubio.

Caminó por las calles, esquivando a la gente, que se amontonaba en masas y tapándose la cara para evitar que el sol le diese directamente en los ojos, ya que se le irritaban mucho. Al final atravesó la calle principal y giró a la derecha, se encontró frente la puerta de Nod. Dio dos golpes con el pomo de esos antiguos, de color negro y con forma de la cabeza de una gota de sangre.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y Nod apareció por la puerta.

- Hola querida –frunció el ceño al verla vestida de esa forma- pasa.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer Nod? ¿Te hicieron algo?

- No, tranquila –hizo una pausa y miró sonriendo a su joven amiga- ¿quieres saber dónde está, no?

- ¿Quién? –dijo Syla haciéndose la loca.

- A mí no me engañas –antes de darle la espalda a Syla le indicó con la mano pálida una puerta al fondo de la estancia y luego se fue hacia la cocina.

Syla se encaminó despacio hacia la puerta y llamó con golpes suaves, no hubo respuesta, así que abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido al girar el viejo manillar.

Cuando abrió todo estaba oscuro, entró en silencio y cerró la puerta tras ella, se apoyó en la madera mientras se acostumbraba a la oscuridad y poco a poco fue pudiendo distinguir los contornos de los muebles, el único sonido era una respiración pausada y suave. Syla avanzó hacia el lugar de donde salía y que parecía ser la cama.

Se topó con las cortinas y corrió con cuidado una, luego pudo ver más o menos la figura de Draco confundida entre las sombras de la habitación, el pelo del joven brillaba y era inconfundible aún cuando no hubiese luz.

Syla se subió a la cama y se acercó a Draco, el chico no se había movido lo más mínimo y aún seguía respirando tranquilamente.

- Draco –susurró bajando su cabeza a la altura de la oreja del chico, que se movió sobresaltado.

- ¿Quién…? ¿Qué…? –dijo confuso. Syla se tapó la boca para no reírse pero aún así se escapó algún sonido- ¿Syla? –preguntó mirando hacia donde ella se encontraba, Syla sintió como la cosa que revoloteaba en su interior mientras se duchaba volvía a insistir al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Draco.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? –dijo Syla intentando quitar de su cabeza todas las tonterías que pasaban en ese momento.

- Mm bien –dijo incorporándose y dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo mientras se acercaba a Syla- ¿y tú? –susurró esa pregunta en el cuello de la joven, antes de que la chica contestase Draco la puso un dedo en los labios- antes de que mi orgullo me lo impida quiero pedirte algo –Syla asintió aún notando el dedo tibio del joven sobre sus labios, y la cara y el aliento de Draco rozándola- ¿te han hecho alguna vez el amor? No me refiero a sexo sólo –la chica se quedó muda aunque el dedo de Draco ya no estaba en sus labios.

- E-e bueno ss-mm no, no, nunca me han hecho el amor –dijo poniéndose colorada aunque en la oscuridad no se notase- ¿y tú que me dices? –dijo susurrando.

- No, yo tampoco lo he hecho nunca –se hizo un silencio incómodo hasta que Draco se acercó aún más a ella y la susurró en el oído- déjame hacerte el amor Syla.

La chica sintió como todo en su interior se derrumbaba, esas palabras habían roto todos los muros que contenían sus sentimientos, y ahora la azotaban enseñándola que se había enamorado de Draco. 

Ninguno de ellos habló, simplemente se besaron, no como los besos violentos que se habían dado las veces anteriores, sino que esta vez eran tiernos, llenos de deseo pero algo más pausados.

La lengua de Draco empezó a acariciar con delicadeza la de Syla, sus labios estaban completamente pegados, y Syla rodeó el cuello de Draco mientras éste la agarraba delicadamente de la cintura y la atraía hacia él. Se tumbaron mientras comenzaban a acariciarse, Draco metió lentamente las manos por dentro de la camiseta holgada de la joven y fue acariciando con ternura y cuidado toda la piel que tocaban sus yemas.

Syla deslizó sus manos por la ancha espalda del rubio y fue bajando y bajando hasta chocar contra la sábana, la retiró y se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba completamente desnudo, en ese momento un gemido salió de la boca de la chica al sentir los labios de Draco pegados a su cuello y deslizándose por aquella superficie.

Dejó que Draco la desnudase lentamente, quitándola prenda por prenda, a la vez que la besaba en las manos, los labios, los párpados, el cuello, la tripa, los pechos, Syla estaba experimentando un placer que nunca antes había conocido, en ese momento dejaba que Draco la hiciese todo lo que quisiese, todo lo que el rubio hacía le agradaba.

Syla acarició los abdominales de Draco y le empujó suavemente para que quedase de espaldas al colchón, luego se subió delicadamente sobre él y comenzó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello, mientras las manos de Draco subían y bajaban por su cuerpo.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y se entretuvieron mordiéndoselos suavemente para luego chuparlos y absorberlos. Las manos de Syla estaban bajando peligrosamente por el cuerpo bien formado de Draco, llegando hasta la zona que hizo que Draco se separase de Syla para gemir levemente cuando ésta la tocó.

Draco volvió a ronronear mientras Syla acariciaba la zona sensible del chico y para aumentar el placer fue besando todos los rincones del torso del muchacho, concentrándose en los laterales, haciendo círculos con la lengua alrededor del ombligo y mordiendo con suavidad las zonas laterales encima de las caderas de Draco.

El rubio se movía bajo ella como un gatito cuando le acarician y gemía con cada mordisquito de Syla, a la vez le excitaba ver el pelo rizado de la joven, cayendo sobre los lugares que había besado antes y le hacía cosquillas a medida que su cabeza se movía.

Draco sentía que no se podía controlar más, agarró a Syla de los brazos y con un giro la puso bajo él, Syla emitió un gritito de sorpresa pero luego se empezó a reír, risas que acabaron en un gemido cuando Draco estaba recorriendo sus pechos con los labios, y a la vez los acariciaba con ternura y deseo.

Draco fue deslizándose por el vientre plano de Syla y cuando llegó a las piernas de la joven las abrió con delicadeza y empezó a besar los muslos de la chica, rodeándolos con besos como si tratase de formar un anillo alrededor de las piernas de la joven. Syla entrelazó los dedos en el pelo platino y brillante de Draco cuando éste comenzó a besar con más ímpetu la cara interna del muslo, acercándose a la zona prohibida de Syla y tan deseada por Draco.

Syla le tocó los hombros y le indicó que subiese, recibiéndole con un beso lleno de pasión, con un beso que indicaba que el control había desaparecido en esa habitación.

Mientras seguían acariciándose y besándose, Draco se colocó entre las piernas de la joven y fue empujando despacio, introduciéndose en su interior, y haciendo lo que con tanta fuerza había deseado durante todo ese tiempo. Tuvo que besarla con fuerza para no gemir en el momento en que estuvo completamente en su interior, Syla le mordió el labio inferior.

La chica sintió como Draco comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella, con un movimiento rápido y rítmico, de manera constante, haciendo que ella se tuviese que agarrar a sus hombros o a la manta de la colcha para reprimir los gemidos que provocaban ese placer que inundaba su cuerpo y que luchaban por ser escuchados.

Aún seguían acariciándose con deleite, estremeciéndose con el tacto del otro sobre su piel, como flotando en un mar lleno de placer, sin que nada ni nadie osase a interrumpir ese instante, ese secreto, ese pequeño pecado.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, para ellos el reloj había dejado de correr bajo esas sábanas, mientras Draco se movía con más velocidad sobre Syla, y ella se agarraba fuertemente de su espalda. Sudando, jadeando y entre gemidos ambos sintieron como un placer mayor aún recorría sus cuerpos, fue seguido de un escalofrío hasta que finalmente explotó en el mayor orgasmo que ninguno de los dos había tenido.

Se pararon y Draco cayó sobre la cama, aún entrelazado en el cuerpo de Syla, respiraron entrecortadamente, mientras se miraban y se acariciaban el rostro con sonrisas en los labios rojizos.

Draco se acercó al rostro de Syla y la besó en los labios, para luego darle un beso en el hombro desnudo antes de que ambos se levantasen.

Los dos se dirigieron al baño mientras se empujaban para ver quien entraba primero. Por supuesto que gano Syla cuando le dio un mordisco a Draco en la oreja, el rubio entró tras ella, y el agua ya estaba cayendo.

En la luz del baño se observaron minuciosamente, y se acercaron para acariciarse los cuerpos ahora que veían por donde andaban sus manos. Los dos tenían los mofletes colorados del esfuerzo y el calor, el flequillo de Draco estaba pegado a su frente y desprendía un aroma dulzón.

Entraron los dos en la ducha y dejaron que el agua cayese sobre ellos mientras se besaban y enjabonaban mutuamente. La ducha duro bastante más de lo que es normal. Salieron y Draco agarró a Syla y la comenzó a secar con la toalla en la que él mismo estaba envuelto.

- ¿Y yo que me pongo ahora? –dijo Draco mirando la túnica embarrada y rota de ayer.

- A mí me ha pasado eso mismo esta mañana –se calló de pronto y miró para otro lado, Draco simplemente se acercó y la abrazó.

- No voy a decir nada Syla, haz lo que creas conveniente –la chica afirmó.

- Bueno voy a ver si Nod te puede dejar algo.

Draco corrió las cortinas para que entrase la luz y ésta iluminó una cama completamente revuelta. Syla salió del cuarto y se encaminó hacia el sofá del salón, en el que estaba Nod tomando una copa de un líquido rojo oscuro.

- Hola preciosa –dijo el vampiro sin levantar la vista del pesado y antiguo libro que leía- ¿lo pasasteis bien?

- Mm ¿a qué te refieres? –dijo la chica sonrojándose. El vampiro levantó la cabeza.

- No hace falta más que verte la cara –dijo sonriéndola- además, pensé que ya no ibais a salir de ahí nunca –Syla sonrió también pero en su mirada Mod notó algo- tranquila querida, lo que tu hagas en mi casa queda entre estas paredes, ya sabes que es una de mis reglas –Syla asintió y le dio un beso a su amigo.

- ¿Tienes algo de ropa para Draco?

- Cierto, se me había olvidado –fue hacia su cuarto con pasos elegantes y volvió con ropa pulcramente doblada- iba a dársela antes, pero bueno… decidí esperarme a que salieseis.

La chica cogió la ropa y se fue hacia el cuarto donde estaba Draco, el muchacho estaba sentado en la cama, la luz le daba de lleno en los ojos grises, que en ese momento no parecían tan fríos como siempre.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo.**

**Aisss**** es que no aguantaba más teniéndoles tan separaditos jaja. Aunque… esto no se puede saber, porque Syla "está" con Harry.**

**En fin, gracias por leer.**

**Y dejarme reviews plisssss que me hace mucha ilusión jeje**


	11. La Cena

**Típico: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y el resto son míos.

**Summary:** Después de la caída de Voldemort, las familias de mortífagos se han convertido en mafias que se matan entre ellos para tener el poder absoluto. Este fic contendrá acción, romance, sexo, magia, fiestas…

**Nenuf@r:** Jaja que vaga, yo tuve que cambiar lo de los reviews, no sabía que los tenía antes para que no me pusiesen anónimos jaja, pero me lo dijeron y lo también. Juas me alegro de que te haya parecido bien el capítulo, jeje yo también tenía ganas de juntarles ya :-p y no se sabe como va a acabar, bueno yo sí, pero no lo voy a decir jaja, pero Syla "está" con él, por eso Draco y Nod le guardarán el secreto, que tierno amor secreto jaja y a Harry con una vampiresa?? Jaja no me pegan mucho, pero ya verás que hago. Jajaja no te preocupes por lo de la frasecita esa jaja, yo también lo digo a veces jaja, y es que es verdad. Ey me alegro mazo de que ahora te guste más. Tríos???? Jaja ostia tía no lo creas, el otro día pensé en hacer uno, jaja alomejor lo hago en otra historia, hay que probar cosas nuevas jeje. Ah el rapsusklei es un rapero, mc es maestro de ceremonias. Juas mi vieja también dice cosas así. Al final no sé si iré a la casa perdida, pero me iré por la noche por ahí y a ver si el amigo de un colega está bueno jaja que dice que me lo quiere presentar ;-) Bueno nena, besazos y tú también a pasarlo bien.

**Alici@ M@lfoy:** Buenas, bueno, juntos no están… en el capítulo anterior sí, pero tienes que leer este jeje. Espero que también te moles este capítulo. Saludos!!!

**lily****(): **Hola, me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic. Sí muy bien que están juntos, pero hay que seguir leyendo para ver las complicaciones. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te agrade.

**Iraty Rowling:** Mmm Nod es demasiado interesante para dejar de salir en mi historia jeje, así que no te preocupes nuestro vampirillo volverá a aparecer. Ups, me pase con el sexo?? Juas no pasa nada jeje, unos capítulos tienen más y otros menos… jeje. Bueno, ya ves!! Es que hay un montón de coincidencias tía jaja, familia dice… jaja quien sabe!!! En fin, espero que te mole este capítulo que estabas esperando con ansias jeje. Un besazo!! Y a ver si continúas el tuyo, que me está pareciendo interesante!!!

**Silence-messiah: **No pasa nada jeje, ahora lo has dejado, ya estoy feliz jejeje. Waow muchas gracias tía jeje, esas cosas me animan a seguir escribiendo, a ver si consigo seguir mejorando!! Te cae bien Syla??? Me alegro jeje, es mi viva imagen jaja, aunque ya me gustaría a mí tratar con Nod, Harry, Draco… jaja. Bueno disfruta el capítulo!!!

**EL CÍRCULO DE LAS MAFIAS**

**11. La cena**

Syla y Draco se despidieron con un beso prolongado, como si ambos pensasen que sería el último, luego la chica salió de la casa y fue a ver a su padre.

Llegó a la mansión y unos guardias que habían apostados en la puerta la dejaron entrar sin inconvenientes. Syla recorrió el amplio vestíbulo y se encaminó a la sala de reuniones, donde suponía que su padre estaría, abrió sin llamar y se sorprendió de que estaban la mayoría de los miembros del Círculo.

Su padre la miró ligeramente enfadado al no haber llamado a la puerta, la chica entró en silencio y se sentó en un sillón que estaba detrás de la mesa en la que se encontraban todos los hombres hablando del altercado ocurrido la noche anterior en el Dark.

- ¡Debemos tomar medidas! –gritó un hombre de pelo blanco, con un bigote abundante y cejas pobladas.

- No creo que la mejor opción sea actuar –dijo Sigor mientras se tocaba el mentón.

- ¿Y dejar que entren en nuestros locales y ataquen a nuestra gente? –preguntó indignado un señor con una cicatriz que cruzaba por su ojo. Los hombres comenzaron a murmurar exaltados.

- Caballeros por favor –se impuso delicadamente Ville- sé que estáis indignados –al ver las cabezas que se movían afirmativamente añadió- de hecho, yo también, pero esto debemos pensarlo con calma, ya sabéis que la Orden no tiene reparo a la hora de realizar juegos sucios.

- ¿Y qué propones? –preguntó el hombre de pelo canoso que había hablado primero.

- Propongo que hablemos con Harry Potter –un murmullo recorrió toda la mesa. Ville se giró hacia el sillón en donde estaba su hija- ¿sigue en la casa? 

La chica asintió y se dio por concluida la reunión, los miembros fueron abandonando la sala dejando solos a padre e hija. La chica se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la mesa para sentarse en el sitio que había quedado libre al lado de su padre.

- Esta noche vendréis a cenar a casa –Syla asintió obedientemente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta para ir a su habitación y ponerse algo de ropa suya- ¿sabes algo de Draco? –Syla se paró en la puerta y sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelvo ante la mención del rubio.

- Está en casa de Nod, le avisaré para que venga también –cuando iba a salir su padre volvió a hablar, esta vez con una voz menos imperativa.

- ¿Estás bien Syla?

- Sí –contestó la chica secamente mientras salía y cerraba tras ella la puerta.

Syla caminó por los pasillos de su casa hasta llegar a su cuarto, al que ya hacía tiempo que no entraba. Abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver que todo continuaba en orden, como ella lo había dejado antes de marcharse.

Se fue al vestidor y se puso unos pantalones algo más estrechos que los que le había dejado Harry, pero al fin y al cabo seguían siendo de varias tallas mayor. También se cambió la camiseta por otra ceñida al cuerpo de color negro y con algunas letras estampadas en la parte del pecho.

Syla salió de su cuarto y se fue hacia la lechucería, garabateó una nota diciéndole a Draco que viniese y otra a Harry en la que le indicaba el lugar y hora para quedar antes de cenar. Se quedó mirando como una lechuza negra salía hacia la morada de Nod y otra pardusca se dirigía hacia la nueva casa de Harry.

La chica volvió a su cuarto, se fue al cuarto de baño y se miró en el espejo, el pelo azul le caía por la cara, sacó un bote de tinte mágico y preparó la mezcla para aplicarlo a su cabello, esperó el minuto que decía en las instrucciones y se enjuagó la poción.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Syla salió del baño y fue hacia ella, quitó el pestillo y se encontró a su amigo Henry.

- Hola Syla –dijo el joven mirándola de arriba abajo- vaya has vuelto al morado –sonrió mientras miraba el cabello de Syla. Henry pasó a la habitación y se sentó en un silloncito que había, Syla hizo lo mismo- ya me han contado tu "proeza" con Potter.

- No es ninguna proeza –contestó furiosa.

- Vale vale lo siento –hubo una pausa incómoda- bueno, nosotros aún seguimos vigilando a los miembros de la Orden, últimamente están más activos, después de la entrada en el Dark se han reunido varias veces en lo que va de día. Creemos que están preparando un golpe fuerte contra nosotros.

- Es posible –dijo Syla sacando un cigarrillo y algo para mezclar- ¿van a venir todos a cenar?

- Sí, será una "cena" familiar –Henry rió mientras miraba a Syla liar el porro- lo han disfrazado como una fiesta para evitar levantar sospechas…

- Es una locura, ¿y si atacan cuando estemos todos? –le cortó Syla.

- Lo han pensado, pero por lo que hemos estado vigilando, aún no tienen demasiadas fuerzas ni ningún plan, van a esperar, Tim escuchó una conversación que tuvo Granger con Lupin, si no hubiese sido por la chica, vendrían hoy.

- Al menos tienen a alguien inteligente, meterse en esta casa hoy sería un suicidio para ellos –Henry asintió mientras un humo envolvía a Syla.

- ¿Qué tal salió de Lupin? –dijo el chico suavemente.

- Desobedecí a mi padre –hizo una pausa- pero al final creo que ha salido mejor de lo que nadie pensaba, Harry está de nuestra parte…

Henry y Syla estuvieron fumando durante un rato, la hora de la cena se estaba acercando, por la casa había mucho movimiento, elfos domésticos por doquier llevando platos, vasos, otros arreglando el comedor para la ocasión, buscando sillas, más mesas y se oía el jaleo de algunos magos dando órdenes, esa noche sería importante para el desarrollo del plan contra la Orden.

La gente empezó a llegar, miembros del Círculo venían acompañados de sus mujeres e hijos, se les dejó pasar al enorme comedor, y se fueron repartiendo por las mesas, había una, que estaba en el centro, era la que presidiría Sigor y en la que estarían los miembros más importantes.

Syla se vistió con un traje morado, ceñido y largo, abierto con una raja en el lado derecho, que subía desde el suelo hasta el muslo. La chica iba muy elegante y se dejó el pelo suelto, cayendo por su espalda con forma de rizos elaborados.

Henry y Syla esperaron en el vestíbulo e iban recibiendo a la gente, pronto vinieron Tim y los gemelos españoles, también llegó Nod con Draco, Syla se acercó al vampiro y le dio un abrazo mientras él alababa el vestido y lo bien que le quedaba, como de costumbre, Nod iba pulcramente vestido con un traje a su medida de color negro y con una capa color rojo sangre.

Syla y Draco cruzaron una breve mirada antes de que un joven moreno y con actitud nerviosa cruzó la entrada.

- Hola Harry –dijo Syla acercándose al chico- sígueme, mi padre te está esperando.

Harry cogió la mano que le tendía Syla y la siguió hasta el comedor, Sigor se levantó de la mesa del centro y se acercó sonriendo a Harry.

- Bienvenido señor Potter –estrecharon las manos- después de la cena tendremos que intercambiar unas palabras, mientras tanto sigue a Syla que os indicará dónde comeréis vosotros.

Harry siguió obedientemente a Syla hasta la mesa más cercana de la del centro. Cuando llegaron, ya estaban sentado Tim, Henry, los gemelos, Draco, Antón, Nod y algún joven más.

Draco miró con los ojos entornados a Harry, pero en su cara había una sonrisa algo sarcástica, los demás observaron evaluadoramente a Harry y en algunos de ellos no había muestras de aprobación, al fin y al cabo los padres de algunos habían sido mortífagos. El señor Sigor por el contrario, nunca había hecho nada por lord Voldemort, siempre había actuado sin jefe y no siempre había estado de acuerdo con las cosas que hacía el Señor Oscuro.

- ¡Qué agradable sorpresa Potter! –Draco escupió las palabras con odio- vuelves a ser el centro de atención ¿lo echabas de menos? –la gente que entraba en el comedor señalaba o miraba a Harry y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

- Cállate Malfoy –dijo cansado Harry mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Syla.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices Potter –dijo el rubio amenazadoramente y con una voz que hizo que los que estaban sentados con ellos se estremeciesen- ahora las cosas son diferentes.

- Bueno –comenzó Syla para cortar la respuesta de Harry- ¿qué tal estáis todos? Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Los demás empezaron a hablar y a reír animadamente, mientras aparecía comida delante de sus platos. Syla miró significativamente a Draco para que tuviese cuidado con lo que decía y el joven únicamente la sonrió de manera seductora y se concentró en su plato.

Se sirvió un segundo plato para dejar paso posteriormente a unos postres exquisitos, los ojos grises de Draco se encontraron en varias ocasiones con los marrones de Syla, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Harry.

Nod y Antón habían congeniado muy bien y hablaban animadamente mientras los demás terminaban el postre. Cuando Sigor se cercioró de que todos habían acabado, hizo llamar a los hombres y mujeres del Círculo y las demás les hizo pasar a un salón para que pudiesen bailar y divertirse mientras tanto. 

Harry se levantó y caminó junto a Syla en silencio, con expresión contrariada en su rostro.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Syla al verle la cara.

- No, la pregunta es ¿qué te pasa a ti con Malfoy? –escupió esas palabras como si le quemase la garganta al pronunciar el apellido de Draco. Syla se quedó callada.

- N-no pasa nada Harry –dijo con tono tranquilizador- no sé por qué lo dices.

- Ah no –empezó a utilizar un tono irónico- sabes, no estoy ciego –y dicho eso adelantó el paso y caminó a una distancia más o menos larga de Syla.

- Creo que no está contento –dijo Antón que venía al lado de Nod- por cierto, ese Harry es mejor chico que Draco.

- No exactamente –contrarió Nod- son diferentes, pero eso no quiere decir que uno sea mejor chico que el otro –Syla no contestó, observó a Harry que estaba hablando con Henry.

- No es bueno hablar de la gente cuando no están presentes –una voz que arrastraba las palabras les hizo sobresaltarse.

- Tampoco es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas –Syla fulminó con la mirada a Draco, el cual sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Problemas con el novio? –preguntó recalcando con sorna la palabra novio. Nod y Antón se miraron y decidieron alejarse un poco.

- No es mi novio –contestó de malos modos- y a ti no te importa en absoluto lo que pase.

- Claro que no –dijo acercándose peligrosamente por la espalda- porque sé que luego vendrás a mí.

Syla se paró de golpe, haciendo que Draco casi tropezase con ella, se giró y le dio un guantazo. El sonido del golpe quedó amortiguado por el ruido que hacían las personas al entrar en la sala de reuniones.

Draco se frotó el lado golpeado y vio la mirada reprobatoria de Nod, a lo que se encogió de hombros y entró él también en la sala. Fueron tomando todos asientos, y el señor Sigor se fue hacia el frente, para que todo el mundo pudiese verlo y escucharlo.

- Bienvenidos –dijo cordialmente- bueno, todos sabréis por qué estamos aquí reunidos –hizo una breve pausa- tenemos que hacer un plan y tenemos como invitado de honor a Harry Potter –un murmullo recorrió la sala- acércate muchacho –Harry se levantó de su asiento y se puso al lado de Sigor- ¿quieres hablar? –Harry asintió y se aclaró la garganta.

- Existen muchas leyendas sobre la Orden del Fénix, muchos mitos, cuentos… que la gente se empeña en negar, pero no son mentiras –un murmullo afirmativo recorrió la sala- vosotros, habréis sufrido en vuestras propias carnes lo que hace realmente la Orden, son unos hipócritas que ante el mundo mágico se muestran como los defensores y siempre mediante la justicia y la paz –hubo otro murmullo- eso es mentira, son iguales a cualquier asesino, entran en las casas, torturan y se llevan prisioneros, y los hijos están delante, luego les borran la memoria y todo arreglado –hizo una pausa para que todos asimilasen lo que acababa de decir, algunos estaban asombrados, otros ya lo sabían- creo que hay que atacarles con sus propios métodos.

- El muchacho tiene razón –interrumpió Sigor- capturaremos al líder: Remus Lupin y le traeremos a la Mansión –se hizo el silencio- como son tan estúpidos vendrán a rescatarle, pero les estaremos esperando preparados, y la guerra empezará –la gente estalló en aplausos y en gritos amortiguados- ahora señores y señoras, ¡vayan a divertirse!

La gente salió en tropel hacia el salón, en donde les recibieron las mujeres e hijos, pronto se creó un ambiente muy agradable, todos charlaban y reían.

Syla se alegró al ver a una chica más o menos de su edad con un pelo color negro y lacio que caía hasta los hombros, tenía la piel cetrina y unos ojos inusualmente negros.

- Syla –exclamó la chica nada más verla, corrieron y se dieron un abrazo- ¿qué tal estás primita?

- Muy bien –dijo apartándose para mirar a la hija del hermano de su madre- estás preciosa Stacy.

- No más que tú –dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo- es guapo el chico Potter.

- Ven, te lo presentaré.

Syla agarró la mano de su prima y tiró de ella mientras sorteaban a algunos adultos que bailaban y se encaminaban hacia donde estaba Harry hablando con Henry, parecía que los dos se habían caído bastante bien.

- Harry –dijo intentando sonar natural, el chico la miró, pero en su cara no había muestras del enfado anterior- esta es mi prima Stacy Snape.

- Encantada Harry –dijo la chica dándole la mano a un boquiabierto joven- sí, ya sé que no te cae muy bien mi padre, pero en eso coincidimos –Harry y Stacy rieron a la vez.

La prima se fue presentando al resto de los jóvenes, a los gemelos españoles, a Henry, a Tim, al que se le quedó mirando de arriba a abajo.

- Snape –sonó una voz un poco cruel y la chica al reconocerla se dio la vuelta azorada- cuánto tiempo sin verte –dijo Draco ensanchando su sonrisa al ver los mofletes colorados de la joven.

- ¿Ya os conocíais? –preguntó Syla.

- Pasé un verano en casa de Snape y tuve el placer de conocer a su hija.

- Seguro –musitó Harry sarcásticamente.

- ¿Algún problema Potter? –dijo Draco mirándole con odio.

- Creo que el soportar tu presencia es un grave problema –dijo mordazmente. Las cejas de Draco se alzaron.

- Pues yo creo que te tendrás que ir acostumbrando Pipipote –Harry no oía ese nombre desde el quinto curso de Hogwarts- al fin y al cabo yo vivo aquí –Harry miró con ojos como platos a Syla.

- Mi padre es su tutor –dijo ella como toda respuesta. Draco sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- ¿Alguien quiere bailar? –interrumpió Stacy mirando a Harry. El chico miró a Syla que le sonrió y le hizo un además con la cabeza para que bailase con ella. Harry se puso rojo porque no sabía bailar, pero antes de poder contestar los brazos de Stacy le empujaron a la zona de baile, y comenzaron a guiar al patoso Harry por toda la sala.

Los demás chicos se fueron a buscar pareja y pronto estaban todos riendo y bailando por todo el salón. Syla y Draco se quedaron solos, y Harry les miraba disimuladamente de vez en cuando.

- Déjale en paz, ¿quieres? –dijo Syla molesta.

- No he hecho nada –Syla se giró para contestar a Draco, pero la cara angelical que tenía en esos momentos la dejó sin habla- ¿quieres bailar? –sonrió seductoramente y se acercó a Syla mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la atraía con delicadeza hacia él.

La llevó al centro y comenzó a moverse con ella al ritmo de la música lenta, pegando su cuerpo al de ella y haciendo que Syla respirase con dificultad ante la proximidad de su boca al cuello de la joven.

- Draco –dijo con un susurro.

- Dime –se miraron a los ojos.

- Eres irresistible –Draco sonrió misteriosamente.

- Ya lo sé preciosa –Syla le miró con los ojos muy abierto peor en su boca había una sonrisa, y le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

- No sabía que estuviste con mi prima –dijo mordazmente.

- Oh bueno –levantó una ceja y sonrió- digamos que lo único que hice fue desvelarle el mundo del sexo a tu querida primita.

- Eres un bruto –dijo en tono cortante.

- Y tu un bombón –Syla se perdió en los labios de Draco, rojos, medio abiertos, tan apetecibles, tan deseados, levantó la mirada y una tormenta de cielo gris se apoderó de ella, mientras perdía el control y caía en aquellos ojos fríos y grisáceos. Los labios de los dos chicos se acercaron peligrosamente.

- Ey Syla –les interrumpió Stacy- no sabía que bailases tan bien.

Syla la miró y sonrió falsamente, luego se giró hacia Draco y tragó con dificultad. Cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por Draco y los volvió a abrir para girar la cabeza y mirar a Harry, que sonreía a Stacy mientras hablaban animadamente y había logrado bailar con algo más de gracia.

- Me he dejado llevar –la voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Ya –susurró- yo también.

Dejaron de bailar y se separaron lentamente, luego fueron hacia el balcón donde había estado la primera noche que Draco apareció en su vida y se sentaron en la barandilla de mármol, con los pies suspendidos a varios metros del suelo.

- Stacy ha dejado asombrado a Potter –le confesó Draco mientras la miraba de reojo.

- Lo sé, y me alegro.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó esperanzado el rubio.

- Porque Harry se merece algo mejor que yo -Draco se movió bruscamente hacia Syla.

- Eres tonta –dijo mientras cerraba las distancias y sellaba los labios de la chica con los suyos.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Buff jaja al fin lo he acabado, ais llevaba un huevo de tiempo con este fic.**

**Pensé que ya no lo iba a acabar, bueno, al menos aquí s descubro cosillas de la Orden del Fénix, a que no os lo esperabais??? Pues yo si :-P jaja.**

**Bueno, que os parece Stacy? Es una chica curiosa, no se parece mucho a su padre, digamos que es lo contrario, ella es alegre, risueña, amistosa… mientras que Snape… en fin jeje todos sabemos cómo es.**

**Espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquillo este capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Y dejar reviews!!!!!!!!! Please pleaseeeee.**


	12. Sorpresas

**Típico: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y el resto son míos.

**Summary****:** Después de la caída de Voldemort, las familias de mortífagos se han convertido en mafias que se matan entre ellos para tener el poder absoluto. Este fic contendrá acción, romance, sexo, magia, fiestas…

**Shumara****: **Juas mírala le mola el sado jaja. Juas que reina de la finura eres jaja, yep yo también tenía ganas de que Draco y Syla… en fin… hiciesen trastadas jaja. No te cae bien Stacy? Juas, es un poco demasiado alegre y… jeje ya verás. Te duele porque no tienes costumbre jaja, la Syla tiene el mismo aguante que yo jajaja, es que cuando estás acostumbrada te cuesta colocarte, yo he llegado a fumarme tres porros y estar como si me hubiese fumado un cigarrillo. Jeje yo sigo así :-p ale nena aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste guapa. Besos!!

**Yop****: **Buenas!! Que va!!! El fic no está acabado, aún le faltan muchas aventurillas jeje. Yea, Stacy ha llegado en el mejor momento jaja, pero aunque sea simpática, no es sospechoso que haya llegado justo ahora?? Lalalala yo no digo naaadaaa. O si, y Draco tiene sus momentos en que es tan tierno, tan tan aissss quien le pillase jaja. Si, yo estoy harta de ver que la Orden del Fénix son unos santitos defensores y que nunca hacen nada malo, jaja y te lo esperabas?? Que pena que no te di una sorpresa :-( jaja. Yo es que soy una obsesa del rap español, jaja es mi debilidad, ¿está bueno tu hermano? Jajaja es coña ;-) Bueno nena, no te asustes que aquí tienes la continuación! Besazos!!!

**Alici@**** M@lfoy: **Hola, me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo, si si, Draco y Syla jeje me gusta esa parejita, y Harry y Stacy harán buenas migas, muy maja la chica. Aissss pero es que no sé cómo me he expresado que a algunos les ha parecido que se acaba, que va!!! Si aún le falta para rato jeje, este es el fic más largo por ahora que tengo en mente, yei yei, y mi cabecita sigue trabajando y planeando cosas juas. Aquí tienes la continuación, cuando acabe el fic lo diré claro, sino, no me hagáis mucho caso en los comentarios, jaja que a veces se me va la cabeza. Besitos!!!

**Iraty**** Rowling:** Buenas nena, yep, Stacy apareció por ahí jeje, mmm estoy en fase de fumar menos! Jaja bueno no es cierto jaja, pero lo estoy intentando, aunque no puedo evitarlo, que me viene un colega el día que tengo que estudiarme el libro entero de biología (porque siempre lo dejo para último momento) y el niño me dice que me salga a fumar porros y no puedo resistirlo y salgo, juas en fin… tendré que dejarlo algún día. Aaaa y lo de mala ostia, jajajaja tiembla tía, te diré cómo me conocen: la rara, antisocial, borde, y mejor no te metas con ella porque tela… juas no me digas que en eso también coincidimos?? Eso ya si que es canteo jeje. Bueno a ver si te gusta también este capítulo. Un besazo!!! (a ver si no fuma aquí juas)

**EL CÍRCULO DE LAS MAFIAS**

**12. Sorpresas**

Draco se separó de los labios de Syla y la miró a los ojos, notó como la chica se esforzaba por mantenerle la mirada impasible y sonrió con ironía.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? –preguntó Syla recordando los instantes anteriores.

- Porque era lo que querías –Draco sonrió con superioridad ante la mueca que puso la chica- venga Syla, solo quería animarte… porque… porque vales mucho.

- ¿Animarla porque vale mucho? –una voz les hizo girarse de golpe, Syla y Draco vieron a Harry que miraba con una ceja levantada hacia donde estaban ellos y a su lado estaba una acalorada Stacy con una sonrisa en los labios- vaya Malfoy, ¿has cambiado de técnicas?

- Harry no seas estúpido –contestó Syla cuando Draco abría la boca, la chica se levantó y se acercó a Harry- ¿qué tal el baile? ¿vas a quedarte a dormir aquí Stacy? –la prima asintió- ¿y tu Harry? –Harry miró primero a Draco, al que le había desaparecido la sonrisa de pronto y luego miró a Syla asintiendo y guiñándola un ojo.

Harry y Syla salieron por la puerta del balcón de vuelta hacia la temperatura agradable que había en el interior de la estancia cálida y con diversión en el aire. Draco y Stacy se quedaron fuera, el rubio se pasó la mano por el pelo para despeinarlo un poco y fijó sus ojos grises en el cogote de la morena.

Se fue acercando poco a poco a la chica hasta que estuvo pegado a su espalda, luego inclinó un poco la cabeza y se acercó a su oído.

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente haces aquí? –su voz sonó fría, la chica tembló ligeramente.

- Sobrevivir Draco –se giró y fijó sus ojos negros en los grises del rubio- ahora hay que tener cuidado que bando defiendes –hizo una pausa en la que le miró de arriba abajo- y con quien te metes en la cama.

- ¿Debería considerar eso como una proposición indirecta? –dijo el chico sonriendo con una mueca y cerrando aún más las distancias.

- Deberías considerar eso como lo que es, Draco –ahora la que hizo una mueca irónica fue Stacy- es guapa mi prima, ¿verdad? –hizo un giro y se encaminó hacia la puerta, cuando llegó a ella se giró un poco- ella está en el punto de mira de ellos.

Stacy se adentró en la multitud del salón antes de que Draco pudiese alcanzarla. El chico miró en todas las direcciones, intentando encontrar a Syla entre la multitud, la hija de Snape había desaparecido. Se acercó corriendo hacia Henry.

- Ey Henry, ¿has visto a Syla? –preguntó recuperando el aire.

- Se fue con Harry, creo que fueron a la habitación de ella –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco salió corriendo, mientras tenía que ir sorteando a todas las personas que se interponían en su camino, al fin llegó al vestíbulo, que estaba desierto, los guardias estaban en otros puntos situados. 

En el descansillo estaba esperando Stacy entre las sombras de un mueble muy antiguo, la chica tenía los ojos entornados y fijos en Draco, había sacado una varita y miraba atentamente cada movimiento del rubio. El chico se apartó de golpe y sacó su varita mientras sorteaba un hechizo de la joven.

Se enzarzaron en una pelea, lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro y adentrándose cada vez más en los pasillos más oscuros, por lo que sus sentidos visuales estaban afectados y no conseguían ver bien a sus contrincantes. Los haces de las luces provenientes de los colores de las maldiciones inundaban el estrecho pasillo por el que estaban luchando en ese momento.

- Vaya, sigues igual de hábil que siempre –dijo entre jadeos Stacy.

- Tu has mejorado un poco –dijo sonriendo de lado.

- Tuve un buen maestro cuando te fuiste –espetó malhumorada.

- ¿Aún me guardas rencor por eso, querida? –soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Rencor? –sus ojos se tornaron en un huracán negro, como un agujero negro- eso es lo único que me ha impulsado a elegir bando y moverme.

De la varita de la chica salió un haz de luz roja que dio de lleno en el pecho de Draco, que cayó desmayado al suelo con una expresión de sorpresa.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry y Syla caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a las habitaciones, el chico llevaba cogida de la mano a la joven y la acariciaba los dedos tiernamente.

- ¿Quieres ver tu habitación o prefieres que te enseñe primero la mía? –dijo pícaramente Syla.

- Me gustaría ver tu habitación primero –dijo Harry poniéndose rojo. Syla sonrió y le guió más rápido de la mano.

Llegaron al final del pasillo que desembocaba en dos puertas, entraron por la que pertenecía a la habitación de Syla, nada más entrar, Harry empezó a besarla por el cuello, agarrándola de la espalda y acariciándola todo el cuerpo por encima del lujosos vestido.

Syla estiró los brazos y los rodeó por la cabeza de Harry, dejando que éste siguiese recorriendo con su lengua el cuello, la nuca, los hombros los lóbulos de las orejas… Un gemido salió de los labios rojizos de la chica, cuando Harry hubo deslizado el vestido completamente por la superficie lisa de su cuerpo, y ahora sus manos anchas y templadas, guardaban y acariciaban los secretos que había tapado anteriormente la tela morada.

La chica se dio la vuelta y fijó sus ojos en los de Harry, cuando el hico acercó su cabeza ella se echó un paso hacia atrás, separándose de sus brazos.

- ¿Qué-qué pasa? –dijo el chico confundido. Syla no hablaba, tenía la vista fija en sus ojos verdes y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- Nada –dijo acercándose nuevamente y dejando que Harry la subiese encima de la cama cubierta por una tela de seda color negro.

El cuerpo pálido de Syla destacaba entre las cortinas y las mantas y la cabeza de Harry se deslizaba por los pechos y tripa de la chica, acariciándola con ambas manos a la vez.

Pronto se colocó encima de ella y delicadamente la poseyó, Syla cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por lo que sería una traición, una emboscada.

Una gota de sudor cayó sobre los labios de Syla, ella abrió los ojos y fijó la vista en Harry, que la miraba atentamente mientras la besaba en los labios, cuando se separaron un par de gemidos de los dos labios, de los del joven y los de la joven, salieron señalando el momento cumbre.

Harry se dejó caer sobre Syla mientras permanecían aún unidos, el chico se incorporó un poco y apoyó su cabeza en su mano, cuyo brazo estaba apoyado en el colchón. Syla se limitó a esperar lo que tenía que pasar.

- ¿Qué tal folla Malfoy? –dijo con rabia, Syla se sorprendió, eso no lo había esperado oír- ¿Te sorprendes? Ya te dije que no soy estúpido Syla, ni estoy ciego –se separó de ella rápidamente, haciendo que el movimiento brusco les hiciese daño a los dos. Se levantó y comenzó a coger su ropa, luego cogió el vestido y se lo tiró a Syla- Póntelo –y acto seguido la apuntó con la varita.

- Deberías saber que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se ve en los ojos de los demás –dijo la joven mientras se volvía a poner el vestido. Harry la miró atónito.

- ¿Lo sabías? –preguntó mirando al suelo.

- Sí, claro, yo tampoco estoy ciega cariño –se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Harry- ¿me vas a poner esposas?

- Sí –dijo Harry confuso- ¿por qué no has dado la alarma?

- Es una tontería, así podré conocer vuestros movimientos desde dentro –soltó una carcajada y miró de forma fría a Harry- ¿tú jefe estará contento de que vaya a volver a verle?

- ¿Mi jefe? –ahora el chico sonrió irónicamente- estáis algo equivocados, el jefe no es Remus Lupin, el jefe soy yo –Syla se quedó sin habla. Dejó que Harry la petrificara la boca y los ojos para no poder gritar y tampoco ver el camino que recorrerían.

Harry fue hacia el balcón y abrió la ventana, ahí estaba Stacy montada en una escoba, con una escoba para Harry. El chico agarró a Syla y la subió a horcajadas en la escoba, luego se puso detrás y pegó una patada en el suelo, despegando rápidamente y haciendo que una sensación en el estómago de Syla la recorriese el cuerpo, ella tenía un vértigo atroz y siempre había odiado las escobas y ahora estaba encima de una, aunque no podía ver la altura seguía sintiéndose con un vértigo que cada vez crecía más al sentir que se iban elevando.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

El señor Sigor recorrió los pasillos y encontró el cuerpo de Draco en el suelo, llamó corriendo a unos guardias y consiguieron reanimarle. Draco se despertó mientras le zarandeaban, se encontró con los brazos de Sigor sobre los suyos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Draco? –dijo Ville dejando ver su preocupación.

- Stacy… ella… era una trampa… -no podía concentrarse ni ordenar sus pensamientos, pero Ville entendió perfectamente como si se lo hubiese estado esperando y mandó de inmediato a unos cuantos guardias hacia la habitación de su hija y a otros al salón para reunir de nuevo a los miembros del círculo de las Mafias.

- ¿Puedes andar solo? –Draco se puso de pie y asintió. Siguió a Sigor por los largos pasillos, ahora iluminados por candelabros en las paredes.

Llegaron de nuevo a la sala de reuniones, cuando todos estuvieron sentados y se miraban y cuchicheaban, llegaron los hombres que había ido a la habitación de Syla, uno de ellos se acercó a Sigor y le explicó que la ventana estaba abierta cuando llegaron, también le tendió un pergamino.

Sigor abrió la nota y leyó la caligrafía de Harry "El trato es el siguiente: Syla por usted, señor Sigor". Ville cerró el puño entorno al pergamino mientras Draco le miraba a los ojos.

- Queridos compañeros –dijo con una voz totalmente enfurecida y que a Draco le sonó tan intimidadora como la del mismísimo Voldemort- la guerra está abierta desde este instante –la muchedumbre comenzó a cuchichear por lo que Ville hizo señas para que guardasen silencio- mi hija ha sido raptada y el cambio soy yo por ella –Draco miró de arriba abajo a Ville y antes de que continuase hablando y dijese alguna tontería que pesaba que diría se acercó a él y le susurró.

- Déjeme ir a por ella –Sigor miró al rubio bajo el silencio que reinaba en la sala- lo que ellos quieren es que usted vaya, el amor fraterno siempre es mayor que una guerra, en la que se tiene que tener la cabeza fría.

- No estás entrenado para esa clase de misiones Draco –espetó Sigor.

- Pero yo sí –Henry se había levantado de su asiento- seremos jóvenes, pero ellos también lo son.

- Y no nos esperan –dijo la voz seductora y profunda de Nod, que se levantó elegantemente de su asiento- y yo tengo contactos –dijo inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza. 

Sigor miró profundamente a los tres que habían mostrado su ayuda, al fin y al cabo, cada uno de ellos llevaba su parte de razón. Asintió e indicó a los demás que se reuniesen al día siguiente en aquella sala. Los demás miembros fueron abandonando la sala silenciosamente, quedando únicamente Nod, Draco y Henry.

- ¿Cómo se supone que lo conseguiréis? –se hizo silencio que fue roto por el vampiro.

- Mi gente les distraerá, ellos están esperando un ataque, pero no de vampiros.

- Mientras Henry y yo podemos introducirnos en su cuartel –dijo Draco.

- ¡El plan es descabellado! –Sigor se pasó nerviosamente los dedos por el pelo sedoso- ¿cómo pensáis que eso saldrá bien?

- Es la única opción –dijo fríamente el rubio.

Ville miró a aquellos hombres que estaban decididos a poner su vida en peligro por Syla y asintió lentamente mientras se retiraba de la sala.

- Mañana por la mañana vampiros de toda la ciudad estarán alrededor de su cuartel –sentenció Nod- estar preparados para ello –se perdió por la puerta rodeado del mismo aire elegante y respetuoso que envolvía toda su figura.

Draco empezó a andar en dirección hacia la salida, Henry le alcanzó y le miró mientras el rubio estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Me atrevería a decir que sé qué es lo que te impulsa a realizar semejante suicidio –la mirada gélida con la que fue atravesado Henry hizo que no siguiese hablando.

- Y bien… ¿por qué entonces has decidido venir? –había odio y furia en sus ojos grises.

- Porque Syla es mi amiga, y ella haría lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros –se paró y por lo tanto Draco también, se miraron desafiadoramente a los ojos- y por ti hubiese ido incluso sola al mismísimo infierno.

Se volvió y siguió andando bajo la atenta mirada de Draco, que se había quedado parado mirando fijamente la figura de Henry que se iba perdiendo entre las sombras.

Draco recorrió los pasillos mientras meditaba, hasta llegar a su habitación, cuando iba a entrar se quedó parado, mirando hacia la puerta de Syla, cambió de dirección el brazo que estaba extendiendo y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Syla.

Entro y todo estaba silencioso, las ventanas seguían abiertas, soplando sobre las cortinas que rodeaban una cama deshecha, Draco se acercó y se sentó en el borde, perdiendo la vista en el infinito, en sus ojos se reflejaba el odio contenido que comenzaba a salir, el odio contenido de tantos años atrás, la frialdad envolvió toda su figura sin consideración y una mueca agresiva y peligrosa apareció en su cara.

Cualquiera que hubiese entrado en esa habitación hubiese salido despavorido como si hubiese tenido un encuentro con el mismísimo demonio, su pelo platino cubría sus ojos indiferentes y lo que nadie podrí haber observado nunca a simple vista es que la mente del joven rubio trabajaba con rapidez, como en los viejos tiempos, buscando la manera de hacer el mayor daño a sus enemigos y de conseguir sus propósitos, como buen Slytherin estaba convencido de que lo haría, de que conseguiría todo lo que se propusiese aquella noche.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry aterrizó de forma brusca y agarró a Syla antes de que se cayese al suelo, un sonido sordo indicó que Stacy también había tomado suelo.

Syla fue conducida hacia el interior del cuartel de la Orden, aún con los ojos vendados, pero que equivocados estaban si creían que ella no sabía qué lugar era aquel, ni dónde estaba situado.

La mano de Harry guiaba a Syla por los estrechos pasillos, bajaron innumerables escaleras, llegando a un lugar frío que por los escasos ruidos y las respiraciones entrecortadas y gemidos de dolor debería ser las mazmorras.

Stacy le quitó los hechizos a Syla, por lo que pudo abrir los ojos y la boca, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, permaneció parada y de pie, frente a los otros dos jóvenes que la miraban con una ceja levantada.

Harry la agarró delicadamente y la empujó a la celda, cerrando tras ella la pesada puerta de rejas. Los dos muchachos se perdieron escaleras arriba, sus pasos sonaban y retumbaban en toda la estancia.

Syla abrió los ojos y observó su entorno, estaba en una húmeda y amplia celda, en el interior no había nada más que alguna rata que desapareció cuando Syla fijó sus ojos fríos en ella. La chica tanteó el suelo y decidió sentarse mientras volvía a oír pasos de alguien que bajaba, esta vez parecía que había más de dos personas.

Volvió a sonar el ruido metálico de la reja al abrirse y pasaron al interior tres figuras, un mago de cabello negro y sucio, otro con unos luminosos ojos dorados y el último que iba en el centro, con una cicatriz ondeando en su frente.

Harry se sentó enfrente de Syla, que levantó la vista del suelo y posó sus ojos marrones de forma descarada sobre los verdes de él.

- Tenemos que hablar de… -hizo una pausa extendiendo el brazo hacia Snape, el cual le dio una botellita con un líquido en su interior, era versitarum, la poción de la verdad, Syla la distinguió de inmediato- …ciertas cosillas –Syla sonrió irónicamente.

- No me voy a tomar eso –Harry negó con la cabeza.

- No estás en condiciones de exigir algo –se acercó a Syla y la hechó hacia atrás mientras intentaba que tragase el líquido del frasco.

Syla comenzó a moverse mientras daba patadas al aire, una de ellas acertó en el estómago de Harry, el cual se echó hacia atrás con una mueca de dolor. Remus no se movió, pero Snape se agachó e intentó agarrar a Syla por los brazos, la chica le pegó un arañazo.

- Tío, deberías saber que tu sobrinita es muy indomable –la chica empezó a reírse mientras veía como Remus se movía inquieto por no saber qué hacer, por el rabillo del ojo seguía vigilando los movimientos de Harry, que estaba esperando a que bajase la guardia para agarrarla- lobito, ¿no me vas a agarrar tú también? –sonrió irónicamente ante la mueca contrariada que apareció en el rostro de Lupin- como en los viejos tiempos…

Ese fue el momento que utilizó Harry para abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Syla lo estaba esperando, por lo que saltó ágilmente hacia atrás y consiguió darle un manotazo a la poción, que cayó al suelo y se rompió, derramándose todo el líquido sobre las frías piedras del piso.

Harry se puso totalmente de pie y miró hacia sus compañeros, Remus apartó la mirada, fijándola en la pared contrario, y Snape asintió seriamente con la cabeza.

- No me queda otra opción, lo siento Syla –sacó su varita- tú lo has querido –apuntó un rato fijamente hacia ella hasta que pronunció las palabras-  "Cruccio".

La chica sintió como miles de agujas penetraban por su piel y por sus huesos, sintió como si se rompiese por dentro, el dolor era insoportable, intentó contenerse mientras se revolvía por el suelo, pero su boca se abrió y un aullido de dolor salió de lo más dentro de su ser.

Remus se giró dispuesto a irse, pero Snape le sujetó y Harry paró la maldición y miró hacia Syla con dolor en sus ojos, la chica levantó la cabeza pesadamente y fijó sus ojos en los de Harry.

- Continúa –dijo jadeando- porque no os voy a decir nada.

Harry negó con la cabeza y cerró con pesar los ojos mientras volvía a apuntar a Syla, otra vez la misma maldición salió de sus labios, haciendo que Syla se volviese a retorcer por el suelo y gritar aún más debido a la mayor intensidad de esa maldición.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Hola gentecilla, al final lo he subido ya!!!**

**Jeje**** si es que estos días he estado demasiado fuera fumando, jaja y llegaba y conseguía escribir lo justo, para ir avanzando el capítulo poco a poco.**

**Bueno supongo que os habréis quedado flipando o asombrados con esté capítulo, con el giro que han dado las cosas… jeje**

**Ala ahora reviews plis!!!**


	13. PlanSuicidio

**Típico: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y el resto son míos.

**Summary****:** Después de la caída de Voldemort, las familias de mortífagos se han convertido en mafias que se matan entre ellos para tener el poder absoluto. Este fic contendrá acción, romance, sexo, magia, fiestas…

**Yop****:** Jejeje así que te he sorprendido, genial!Si, es que los vampiros son irresistibles. Jajaja ya ves el Draco al rescate jeje. Muy peque tu hermano :p Ala aquí tienes la continuación. Besos wapa.

**Shumara****:** Yei! Me gusta daros sorpresitas de vez en cuando. Bueno nena, que estoy todo fumada y no sé cómo contestar más a tu review jaja pero eso si, muchas gracias por él, jejej. Sisis besos wapisima.

**Alici@**** M@lfoy: **Buenas!! Jeje ya veo que no mucha gente se esperaba lo que ha pasado jeje, sisis ahí donde se ve parece que Harry no ha matado ni a una mosca jeje y mira por donde… giro total. Bueno aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste.

**Iraty**** Rowling:** Si, jeje a mi también me llaman cosas así. Me alero de que te gustase el capítulo, jeje ayss para que veas que las apariencias engañan, el Harry es malvado jaja, bueno no, pero simplemente se decantó por seguir en la Orden. ¿Qué tal te llevas con la alemana que está en tu casa? Ok, aunque mejor que me agregues a: zuwah@hotmail.com, la otra no la utilizo para conectarme. Ah y mi nombre de verdad, aunque no te lo creas es Sunny, encantada, y el tuyo? Y estudia!! Jeje a mi también me han quedado 4. Besos!!

**Mirlaure****(****):** Uys que me pongo roja con tantos halagos hacia mi fic jeje. No asa nada, el caso es que ahora has dejado review jeje gracias. Seguiré continuando la historia claro, respecto a lo que no entiendes, el mal aquí está disfrazado también, la Orden del Fénix es tan malvada como los mismos miembros del Círculo, si la salva no habrá ganado el mal, ganaría Draco y Syla, y aún así la guerra no estaría finalizada, aún quedan muchas sorpresitas, pero creo que ya va quedando claro que en mi fic, nada es lo que parece, jeje que puede darse la vuelta a la tortilla miles de veces. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos!!

**EL CÍRCULO DE LAS MAFIAS**

**13. Plan-Suicidio**

Syla oyó pasos y abrió lentamente los ojos, el ruido de la reja abrirse le hizo moverse para intentar taparse los oídos, pero su cuerpo estaba todo dolorido y no respondía a lo que ella pedía.

Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra y enfocaron dos círculos dorados, que se acercaban lentamente, seguidos de unos pasos, los círculos se pusieron a su altura, empezó a distinguir un rostro, unos labios entreabiertos, las cejas y la cara pintados con una mueca de preocupación.

- Syla… -la voz de Remus la hizo recordar dónde estaba y la tortura anterior, pero se enorgulleció de no haber hablado salvo para decir cosas hirientes hacia los que estaban con ella en el momento de que la maldición cruciatas, repetidamente, entró en su cuerpo.

Sintió una mano que tocaba su frente, era cálida, transmitía ternura, y el aliento de Remus sobre su cuello, el hombre estaba pasando por su cuello y frente un paño bañado en la poción que traía en un cuenco.

- Nunca hubiese imaginado que esto llegaría hasta este punto –Remus se contenía por no dejar ver lo enormemente decepcionado que estaba- nunca imaginé que te torturarían, y mucho menos… Harry –su voz se quebró, pero continuó hablando intentando mantenerse sereno- lo siento Syla, vi como lo hacían… oí tus gritos, que se colaban por mis oídos, que se enlazaban en mi mente, por todo mi cuerpo oí tu voz, y no hice nada… absolutamente nada… solo aparté la vista.

Syla escuchaba e intentaba procesar lo que se colaba por sus oídos, era difícil, se sentía tan cansada y tan extraña… le costaba entender a Remus y eso le aterraba. Se incorporó bruscamente, lo que hizo que Remus la agarrase con temor.

- No me voy a escapar estúpido –dijo con frialdad- ¿crees que estoy en condiciones de dar un solo paso? –escupió al suelo y la saliva se mezcló con sangre de su boca.

Remus y Syla siguieron el rastro rojizo y se miraron, Remus la soltó lentamente y volvió a coger el paño, lo pasó por su cuello, Syla cerró los ojos y dejó que la poción se introdujese por sus poros y le calmase levemente el dolor que sentía.

El vestido de gala con el que había llegado Syla, ahora estaba completamente sucio, un tirante se había roto, el bajo estaba manchado de sangre reseca y tierra de aquella mazmorra, el color morado brillante ahora estaba teñido de rojo sangre y suciedad, ya no brillaba, al igual que la expresión de Syla, que también estaba apagada.

Remus bajó el paño por el hombro desnudo de Syla, y lo masajeó curando las heridas. Con la otra mano cogió el tirante e intentó atarlo con el de atrás, pero estaba demasiado roto.

Syla le miró fijamente, observó su rostro sudoroso y preocupado, que trataba con tanto cuidado sus heridas, y supo por qué se había enamorado hace tantos años de él, por su ternura, delicadeza, y no pudo evitarlo, se acercó y le besó.

Remus cerró los ojos y respondió el beso, dejando a un lado el paño y apoyando sus manos sobre el cuello de Syla, deslizándolas lentamente hacia su pecho, pero un gemido de dolor le hizo parar, abrió los ojos y vio como Syla tenía una mueca de dolor.

- Sigue –dijo casi sin aire y rodeando con dificultad el cuello del licántropo.

Remus obedeció ciegamente, posó una mano en el muslo desnudo de Syla, el vestido se había roto por aquella parte, y lo acarició lentamente, mientras volvía a acercar sus labios a los de ella. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a hacerse entrecortadas, mientras ahondaban más en las caricias y en los besos.

- Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí –Remus y Syla se separaron de golpe al oír la voz de Stacie- Remus, pensé que no eras tan idiota –la prima de Syla estaba apoyada en los barrotes- sal de ahí –ordenó enfadada- ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Mi padre me dijo que echaba en falta una poción con propiedades curativas, ya veo quién la cogió.

Syla miró al licántropo y luego a Stacie. Remus se levantó y recogió el cuenco del suelo, Syla le tendió el paño, sus dedos se rozaron cuando se lo dio, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos.

- ¿Vienes a divertirte primita? –dijo Syla mirándola fijamente- ¿a acabar el trabajo de tu novio tal vez? –Stacie frunció el ceño y rió.

- Harry no es mi novio –su rostro demostró rabia- pocas mujeres han conseguido enamorar a Harry, y una de ellas has sido tú –se apoyó más sobre los barrotes- no sabes lo que me costó que siguiese con el plan, estúpido enamoradizo –miró hacia Remus- todos caen en tus garras, pero eso no te va a servir de mucho, te juro que aunque sea lo último que haga, te mataré.

Remus miró a Stacie asombrado, Syla por el contrario sonrió y la miró burlonamente.

- Tú lo has dicho querida, será lo último que hagas o mejor dicho, intentes hacer –comenzó a reírse haciendo que Stacie se enfadase y empezase a temblar de rabia.

El licántropo la miró por última vez, cruzó sus pupilas doradas con las de ella, y Syla vio su secreto, le asintió sin que Stacie se diese cuenta de ello. Remus salió de la celda y él y su prima se alejaron ruidosamente. Syla sonrió, Remus la iba a ayudar.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

La luz de un día nuevo, tenue, aún difuminada entre las nubes madrugadoras, se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de un chico que había pasado la noche en vela, con su mente trabajando sin descanso, trazando un plan, el plan suicidio.

El pelo de Draco brilló levemente mientras se pasaba la mano nervioso por los mechones que la luz del sol lamía. Se levantó y se duchó rápidamente, al salir posó su vista en el espejo, un joven con unas profundas ojeras y los ojos llenos de tristeza le devolvían la mirada, se quedó confundido, ese no era él, nunca se había visto así.

Un par de golpes en la puerta le hicieron salir del baño, abrió y se encontró con el señor Sigor, pese a que el hombre tenía cara de haber descansado, los ojos delataban la preocupación paterna.

- Henry está abajo esperando, Nod ya está rodeando con los demás vampiros la fortaleza –Draco asintió y se vistió rápidamente, cuando iba a salir, Ville le agarró del hombro, haciéndole girar para que se mirasen a los ojos- confío en ti, Draco.

Draco apretó la mano del hombre y salió por la puerta, caminó velozmente por el pasillo, sin darse cuenta de quién se cruzaba en su camino. Se había quedado algo asombrado con el comportamiento de Ville, nunca nadie le había dicho aquello antes, se sintió con más fuerza.

Henry esperaba en el vestíbulo con los brazos cruzados, cuando vio aparecer a Draco por la escalera se movió hacia la puerta y salió. Draco miró hacia atrás, observando la casa en la que tantas emociones y sentimientos nuevos había conocido, y se despidió, sin saber si volvería.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Los vampiros habían rodeado obedientemente toda la fortaleza, concentrándose sobre todo en la parte delantera, el primer ataque sería allí, gran cantidad de vampiros atacarían aún cuando en aquella zona el sol no había salido.

Nod dirigía los grupos y nadie dudaba de sus órdenes, él iría en el grupo que atacaría primero. El joven vampiro alzó su vista al cielo, los primeros rayos tímidos de luz solar le hicieron levantar el brazo izquierdo, era la primera señal. Contó hasta 10 en su mente, y bajó bruscamente el brazo.

La patrulla distracción estaba en marcha, un grito salió de cada una de las bocas de los vampiros que se acercaban por la parte delantera a la fortaleza, del interior se escuchó el ruido de una alarma, y empezó la acción.

Los aurores salieron apresuradamente a hacer frente a los intrusos, miles de hechizos volaban por el cielo, los vampiros hacían uso de su fuerza sobrehumana y de sus colmillos, además los impresionantes reflejos que tenían les salvaban de muchos hechizos, aunque no todos de ellos les hubiesen afectado.

Nod distinguió con su buena vista dos figuras furtivas que se colaban por una parte descubierta de aurores, levantó el brazo derecho esta vez y lo bajó, otro grupo de vampiros salió desde el la parte trasera de la fortaleza, los aurores se miraron atemorizados, pero se empezó a escuchar órdenes y más personal empezó a salir del interior del gran caserón.

Nod se lamió los colmillos antes de clavar su veneno en una mujercita castaña y de pelo rizado, con mucho volumen, la chica cayó inmediatamente desmayada entre sus brazos, Nod depositó a Hermione en el suelo delicadamente y se fue hasta su próxima víctima.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Henry y Draco entraron silenciosamente al interior, comprobaron que no había ningún auror por ahí y caminaron velozmente, pero siempre con un silencio sepulcral, por los largos pasillos. Se dirigían hacia el sur, buscando escaleras para bajar, estaban en gran desventaja, ni siquiera conocían la casa en la que se habían metido, confiaban en algo… como en un golpe de suerte.

Pero en ese momento una patrulla de aurores que corría apresuradamente por el pasillo para unirse al grupo de la parte derecha de la casa, en la que había atacado un nuevo grupo de vampiros, se cruzaron con ellos.

Las varitas en alto dejaron desprender finos hilos de colores que dieron alcance en el pecho y tumbaron a varias personas. 

Un joven rubio miró a su alrededor y tendió la mano a un aturdido Henry, Draco le dio un par de palmadas en la cara y Henry abrió los ojos de golpe, se frotó la nuca con las manos y miró a Draco para que siguiesen en marcha.

Desde fuera de la fortaleza se oían gritos por todas partes, los muros de piedra no conseguían aplacar el sonido de gente aterrada pero luchando hasta los últimos momentos.

Draco y Henry seguían corriendo, una sombra furtiva se acercó a ellos con las manos en alto sin señal de portar ninguna varita. Draco y Henry, le apuntaron inmediatamente, mientras el hombre se acercaba.

- Sé dónde está –dijo fijando sus ojos dorados en los grises de Draco.

- Un movimiento en falso y estás muerto –susurró Draco simulando al silbido de una serpiente venenosa.

Remus asintió y les guió hasta unas escaleras, miró a ambos lados mientras abría con a llave una pesada puerta y luego se giró para estar frente a frente con Draco.

- Sacarla de aquí –luego giró sobre sus talones y corrió en dirección opuesta mientras sacaba su varita.

Henry y Draco bajaron las escaleras corriendo, la prisión olía a una mezcla de humedad, suciedad y sangre reseca. Caminaron mirando al interior de las celdas, hasta llegar a una de las últimas, un bulto estaba encogido en un rincón de la pequeña celda.

- ¿Draco? ¿Henry? –Syla intentó levantarse, pero sólo consiguió ponerse de rodillas, aún le dolía todo el cuerpo.

- No te muevas –dijo el rubio de forma autoritaria.

Henry comenzó a lanzar hechizos para poder abrir las rejas, pero ninguno surtió efecto.

- Alejaos –ordenó Draco mientras se acercaba al cerrojo.

El joven cerró los ojos y se concentró, un hilo de color negro salió de su varita y se coló en el interior de la cerradura, rodeándola hasta que se fundió. Un suave sonido "clic" señaló que la puerta ya se podía abrir.

Henry y Draco retiraron la pesada reja y el rubio se acercó a Syla, que estaba apoyada en la pared más alejada. Sin poderlo evitar se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó, con fuerza, con deseo, besando una y otra vez sus labios, mientras su saliva se mezclaba con las lágrimas amargas que manaban de los ojos de la chica.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí –la voz de Henry les sobresaltó- oigo ruidos.

Draco ayudó a Syla a levantarse, y luego la agarró para guiarla fuera de la celda, donde Henry miraba nervioso hacia la puerta. Unos sonidos de pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras les devolvió a la realidad, no estaban solos.

Se escondieron en un rincón oscuro cerca de la salida y vieron dos siluetas familiares. Harry y Stacie acababan de bajar todas las escaleras y miraban por todos lados con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Nadie está vigilando los calabozos? –preguntó Harry enfadado, aunque no era una pregunta, ya que el silencio de aquel lugar y la reja caída de la puerta de una de las últimas celdas le confirmaban lo que sospechaba. Se giró hacia Stacie y la indicó que se acercase hacia la celda y mirase.

Harry rodó sus ojos por la estancia, y se movió con la varita en alto y los oídos atentos a cualquier mínimo movimiento.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –susurró Henry.

- Lo único que nos queda –Draco apoyó a Syla e la pared y la miró a los ojos, la chica asintió aunque no quería que él se separase de su cuerpo.

Henry agarró con fuerza su varita y siguió a Draco hasta que la luz les desveló.

- Harry Potter –dijo el rubio con sorna. Harry se giró hacia él con una expresión amenazadora en la cara, Stacie volvió de las celdas y levantó su varita apuntando a Henry y a Draco.

- Malfoy –susurró el moreno.

- Creo que nos divertiremos –Draco sonrió irónicamente a Harry y le lanzó un hechizo que el joven esquivó con agilidad.

Draco y Harry se enzarzaron en una encarnizada lucha, lanzando hechizos que erraban por escasos milímetros. Henry y Stacie miraban por el rabillo del ojo la pelea mientras se movían en círculos esperando el primer ataque del contrincante.

Syla seguía apoyada en la pared observando como Draco esquivaba en ese momento un hechizo de desmayar que casi le había alcanzado. La chica miró a su alrededor y vio una bolsa cerca de ella, tanteó en la oscuridad y metió la mano en el interior, se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir que estaba lleno de varitas, sus dedos tocaron un palo y una sensación de calidez la recorrió el cuerpo, esa era su varita.

Henry había lanzado el primer hechizo, que Stacie desvió con un ligero movimiento de varita. El hechizo que lanzó la chica hizo que Henry cayese de bruces al suelo y su varita resbalase a una distancia que él no podía alcanzar.

Syla vio como su prima se acercaba a su amigo con una expresión de triunfo en la cara, así que agarró la varita con fuera y se concentró para intentar remitir el dolor de todas las articulaciones de su maltrecho cuerpo.

Se adelantó con valor en el momento en que Stacie apuntaba al pecho de Henry.

- "Expeliarmus" –la varita de Stacie salió volando y la chica cayó al suelo por la potencia del hechizo. Un grito de sorpresa inundó la estancia, acallado cuando Stacie se golpeó la cabeza con la pared y se desmayó.

Draco y Harry se detuvieron unos instantes antes de volver a su ataque. Syla aprovechó el momento para acercarse con dificultad a la varita de Henry y dársela. Su amigo ya se había levantado.

- Henry, Syla, marchaos –ordenó Draco mientras esquivaba otro hechizo y atacaba con uno a Harry.

Syla negó con la cabeza y esquivando a Henry que la iba a agarrar, empujó a Draco para ponerse frente a Harry.

- Esta es mi venganza –cualquiera que hubiese escuchado el tono de su voz hubiese salido de las mazmorras sin dudarlo una vez. Draco la miró con los ojos como platos, mientras Harry se recomponía y la miraba a los ojos- bueno cariño, enséñame si sabes luchar tan bien como haces otras cosas –dijo con picardía.

Harry la apuntó con la varita y lanzó un hechizo sin mucha fuerza, que fue desviado con un simple movimiento. Syla se acercó a Harry, intentando cerrar las distancias, el chico volvió a lanzar otro hechizo, esta vez con más fuerza, pero sin demostrar todo su poder, ya que no quería hacer más daño a la chica.

Syla lo apartó con otro movimiento de varita y siguió acercándose, Harry retrocedió un paso y volvió a blandir la varita, atacando esta vez con más fuerza, Syla vio la potencia del hechizo y supo que esta vez no sería tan fácil desviarlo, así que fue ella la que lo esquivó, dando un salto que la puso aún más cerca de Harry.

Estaban a escasos centímetros, con la varita en alto, Harry no sabía qué era lo que estaba intentando hacer Syla, por lo que estaba realmente confuso, y eso era precisamente lo que la chica quería. Cuando Harry volvió a lanzar otro hechizo directo hacia el pecho de la chica, Syla se agachó con esfuerzo y cerró completamente las distancias que la separaban de Harry.

El chico abrió la boca para lanzar otro hechizo, pero Syla fue más rápida y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Harry soltó un grito de dolor y se echó hacia atrás agarrando la varita que casi se le cae, pero Syla utilizó ese momento para desarmar a Harry.

- Siempre me ha gustado más la lucha de los muggles –dijo sonriendo y jugueteando con la varita de Harry.

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, querida –la voz de Draco sonó en el cuello de Syla, se había acercado hasta ella y agarró la varita de Harry, rozando intencionadamente su mano con la de ella.

- Y que lo digas –corroboró sonriendo Henry mientras se alejaba por las escaleras para ver si venía más gente- Vía libre –anunció Henry desde arriba.

- Átale –le dijo Syla a Draco.

- ¿Qué le ate? –preguntó confuso- a este me lo cargo –Harry tragó saliva con dificultad pero no demostró que tenía algo de miedo.

- No –dijo secamente la chica sin dejar de mirar a Harry- no le vas a matar porque te lo estoy pidiendo –los ojos grises de Draco se encontraron con los de Syla.

El rubio asintió molesto y se acercó a Harry mientras Syla iba a atar a Stacie, que estaba recobrando el conocimiento.

Draco hizo que de su varita saliesen unas fuertes cadenas, que se enrollaron alrededor de Harry, inmovilizándole.

- Por esta vez te has librado Potter –dijo con furia.

- Sabes –sonrió el moreno- nunca pensé que fuese a acatar órdenes de alguien, y menos de una mujer –empezó a reírse.

Syla se acercó apresuradamente y separó al furioso Draco que se acababa de abalanzar sobre Harry, y su varita se había posado sobre el cuello del moreno de ojos esmeraldas, que ahora le miraba muy serio. 

- Basta –sentenció- nos vamos.

* * * * * * * 

**Buenas! Pues nada, este capítulo ya está acabado.**

**Que tal está? Os gusta como está quedando?**

**Bueno que nada, que gracias por leer.**

**Dejar reviews!**


End file.
